Infinitive Love
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: REPOST! Written in early 2012. Entire story in one upload. A fluff story about Piper and Leo's life after the Ultimate Battle.


**Repost. Written in early 2012. Entire story in one upload.**

**SUMMARY: a fluff story about Piper and Leo's life after the Ultimate Battle.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the original characters of Charmed.**

* * *

Prologue

It had been a long eight years. My grandmother, Penelope "Penny" Halliwell had died. She had raised me and my sisters when our mother died and our father was absent for twenty years. My sisters, Prudence "Prue" and Phoebe did not get a long at all. I was the middle sister/child and definitely the mediator between the two.

But everything changed when Phoebe discovered we were witches. Our grandmother had bound our powers. She did it to protect us, because a warlock was after them. When she died our powers came to us.

My sisters and I were really shocked to know that we were witches. We knew our grandmother thought of herself as witch. She was for real. It was fun and annoying all at the same time. Demons and warlocks came after me and my sisters, wanting our powers. We vanquished, killing many warlocks and demons. I could freeze things. Prue could move things with her mind and hands. Phoebe had premonitions. We also have basic powers of casting spells and making potions.

But in our life of being Charmed, I met my husband. My husband was Leonardo Wyatt. He had been our Whitelighter. Whitelighters were guardian angels; they guided witches and future Whitelighters. Whitelighters could heal and orb.

We were not supposed to be together. It was against the rules of witches and Whitelighters to be together. Leo and I didn't care, though. We were in love. We were broken up for a little while, but that was because I wanted to date a moral and have a normal life. But I realized I loved Leo more. He and I were soul mates. We had been lovers in past lives. He had gotten to see his past lives as a Whitelighter. That was how I knew we were lovers in past lives.

He had actually lost his Whitelighters to save me. I had had Arroyo fever. My sisters had cast a spell to bring me out of a coma and make me better. They had to reverse the spell and I nearly died. Leo healed me and I was alive again. He was mortal for awhile and it made me realize that I loved him more. He ended up getting his powers back and everything, but we stayed together.

The Elders, who are the head Whitelighters, said Leo and I needed to stop seeing each other. Leo came up with the idea for us to get married. I didn't like the idea. The Elders couldn't prevent us from getting married. I had decided that I did want to marry Leo. We had to get married in secret, though.

When we attempted to do it, though, Leo was suddenly forcefully orbed away. I started crying and was a wreck for a week. I did not want to save innocents or anything as a witch. But I did my duty and realized that I needed to do my duty as a witch. Suddenly Leo appeared. After a hug, he explained that the Elders would let us get married, but we were on a probation period. It was doable.

Leo and I finally got married. Married life was great, but Prue ended up dying and the Power of Three was done. Phoebe, Prue, and I were the Power of Three, the most powerful witches of all time. The Power of Three could vanquish any demon or warlock.

The Power of Three was not dead, though. As it turned out we had a half sister. My mother had fallen in love with her own Whitelighter, Sam. My half sister, Paige, was half witch, half Whitelighter. Phoebe, Paige, and I reformed the Power of Three. It took awhile for me to accept Paige as a sister, but I did. I missed my older sister, but I loved having two younger sisters.

The three of us vanquished the Source of all evil, the most powerful demon in the underworld. I then learned that I was pregnant with Leo's and my first child. Everyone was excited.

It was a very interesting pregnancy. My child could heal inside the womb. She also had a shield. My sisters—Phoebe, Prue, and I had traveled back in time a few years ago. As it turned out I was married to Leo and we had a daughter named Melinda. So Leo and I thought that our baby was going to be a girl. We were wrong. We ended up having a boy. We were going to name our daughter Prudence Melinda after my deceased sister, but that was out of the question. I named our son, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.

Wyatt was a very powerful child. He was a twice bless child. Everyone and everything wanted him. But I was about to lose Leo again.

There was this force called the Titans that came back and killed most of the Elders and Whitelighters. Leo had turned Phoebe, Paige, and I into Greek Goddesses. We needed to defeat the Titans which we did. Leo ended up becoming an Elder and he had to leave me and Wyatt.

This guy named Chris Perry came from the future and said he needed to stop Wyatt from turning evil. Leo ended up on this island somewhere and it was because of Chris. Leo was asked by the Elders to stay around for awhile and see if anyone was coming after me and my sisters again. I told him that I needed space.

So my sisters, Chris, Leo, and I were all trying to save Wyatt from turning evil. It was a very long process. I decided to move on and start dating again. I know that wasn't easy for Leo. But I _needed_ to move on.

Leo and I ended up in another plane. We got stuck there by a Darklighter who was after Wyatt. A Darklighter had a poison arrow that could kill a Whitelighter. It was the only thing that could kill a Whitelighter. Leo ended up getting shot by the Darklighter. We ended up having an intimate moment on the plane in an alley. It was crazy and Leo was slowly dying, but I wanted it and he wanted it.

We got off the astral plane thanks to my sisters. Leo almost died. Paige had to orb us to Gideon, an Elder who ran Magic School and a mentor of Leo. After this Leo joined the Elders permanently. As it turned out, Chris from the future was Wyatt's little brother. He was Leo's and my second son. He was conceived in the alley.

Six months later, a demon comes along and Leo has been out of the picture. My sisters call him and tell him about Chris and me. Wyatt and I get relocated to Magic School to stay and be safe. Leo was around again.

We needed to find out who turned Wyatt evil. Wyatt turned evil before Chris was born.

Long story, short, Gideon wanted to kill Wyatt, because he was too powerful. Leo ended up killing Gideon and saving our son. I meanwhile gave birth to Chris, our second son.

A few months later, Leo was in a lost state, because of Gideon. He killed another Elder and was lost. As it turned out there were this people called The Avatars and they wanted to rid the world of evil. Well, Leo joined up with them and they needed me and my sisters. We joined up with them as well.

As it turned out, the Avatars killed anyone that tried to do anything bad. Leo proved this point to Phoebe and got killed. My sisters and I made the Avatars reverse their doing and evil was once again all over the place with good. Leo was alive and everything was okay.

But Leo had to face a punishment from the Elders. They ended up erasing his memory and sending him somewhere seeing if his way would lead back to me. My sisters worked with our detective friend, Darryl Morris to find them. I was actually slowly dying, because Paige and I had faced a poison thorn demon and I got one of her thorns in me. I needed to be healed, but I used this to call out to Leo. My sisters were doing anything in their power to get Leo back, because one Elder, Odin had cheated and gotten Leo to come with him. But I called out to Leo and he fell from Grace, becoming mortal.

So Leo was mortal and he and I could have a normal life together. Oh, Wyatt had used his healing powers to heal me from the poison thorn. So I lived!

Yet another conflict came up. My sisters and I needed to destroy the Nexus, which was the most powerful force that our house was built on and also take out a demon we had been dealing with. Well, we did both those things, but also faking our own deaths.

My sisters and I lived normal lives for awhile with new identities, but we still fought demons and warlocks. Paige had a charge named Billie Jenkins that knew our true identity. She was witch and had come into her powers. She was our protégée. After awhile we become ourselves again.

Then it was learned there was an evil force my sisters and I need to fight as well. But the Angel of Death showed up. I thought he had come to take me, but he was after Leo. I made a deal with the angel of Destiny to take Leo until my sisters and I destroyed the great evil force. We called it the Ultimate Battle.

So Leo was gone once again. Wyatt and Chris were constantly at my dad's. He had finally come back into Prue's, Phoebe's, and my life just before Leo and I got married. But my sisters and I were trying to figure out who the great force was we had to defeat. As it turned out, it was Billie and her sister, Christy. So it was the Charmed Ones vs. the Jenkins sisters. Christy had been kidnapped as a child by a demon and raised evil. She then turned her sister against me and mine.

We all faced off. We ended up blowing up our house in the process. My sisters and Christy were killed. Leo returned to me. I then needed to save my sisters. He traveled through time with me (Leo). I was glad to have him back.

But Leo was taken away again, because my sisters ended up being alive again. My sisters and I won the battle. Billie rejoined us, because her sister was an evil witch. I got my husband back and I was happy.

Now here we were finally alone…

Chapter 1

It was a few days after the Ultimate Battle. Phoebe had married a cupid named Coop. The Elders sent him to her, because they could be together like Leo and I had been. I'm so glad they made one Charmed sister's life easy. Paige had been married a few weeks ago. His name was Henry Mitchell and he was a Parol officer. He was one heck of a guy and knew the family secret. That was the hard part, some guys got my sisters and I being witches, but others didn't.

My sisters had their own lives to live on their own with their husbands and out of the Manor. I had the house to myself with my husband and sons for the first time ever.

"Well, the boys are asleep," Leo said, walking into our bedroom.

"Good," I said, sitting up on the bed.

Leo smiled. He walked over to me. "I am so glad for the first time in our whole marriage, both your sisters are moved out and living on their own."

I smiled. "They're both married now. There is only room for one married couple in the Manor. We figured that one out when Phoebe was married to Cole."

"Yeah, what a long time ago that was." Leo sat down on the bed with me. He kissed me lightly on the lips. His mouth then moved to my neck.

We had yet to be intimate with each other since he came back. The boys wanted to constantly be with Leo, which was understandable. The boys had slept with Leo and me the past few nights. But tonight, Leo finally got them to sleep in their own beds.

"Leo," I moaned. "I've missed you."

Leo chuckled. "I bet you have," He said lightly into my ear. His hands moved over my body. "Six months without me. I know how hard that was for you."

"Do you?" I asked.

"Yes," He said, looking at me. "Every time we were apart, because of me being a Whitelighter and you with Dan, and then when I was an Elder and we were separated. You're all I've ever wanted in this life, Piper. I never meant to hurt you in the past."

"You only ever hurt me once, Leo, and that was when you become an Elder. But you're not a Whitelighter or Elder anymore. The Ultimate Battle was fought and won. Let's spend the rest of our lives together like we're supposed to do…"

I got up from the bed and went to close the bedroom door. I turned back to Leo. I was only wearing a robe. I undid the tie and slowly let the robe fall of me and onto the floor. I stood before my husband, completely naked, for the first time in months.

Leo just stared at me, his eyes wondering over my body.

"You're so beautiful," He said, standing up. He lightly grabbed onto me, pulling me toward him, and kissing my lips. His tongue slipped into my mouth, earning a moan from me. He lifted me up. I wrapped her legs around him. He then placed him down on the bed.

I lay on the bed and watched Leo. I watched as he stripped his clothes off. Once he was completely naked, he climbed on top of me, kissing me. As he kissed me, he had hold of my legs. I slowly spread them. I gave a moan and closed my eyes as I felt Leo's manhood slip inside of me.

Leo slowly pulled out of me and then moved back inside of me. With each thrust inside of me, I moaned. It had been too long for me! The past months without my husband had been unbearable. I dreamed of him every night he was gone. I dreamed of how much I wanted to be in his arms, to have him kiss me, and especially make love to me.

Now I finally had him back…

"God, yes, Leo," I cried out as he moved harder, faster, and deeper inside of me.

"You feel so good, baby," Leo said.

"Mmm…Yes!" I cried out again. I felt my release coming on. "Oh, God…Leo! I'm coming!"

"Let it go, baby. Let it go!"

I did just that. God that was the best orgasm I had in months! Leo gave me better releases than I gave myself.

"Piper," Leo cried out as he himself came inside of me. That made me moan.

"Don't worry, baby," He said. "That isn't the end of it."

I just looked at Leo. He smirked at me. He slid down my body and got down between my legs. I smiled to myself. I braced myself as I felt his tongue.

"Oh, yes, Leo, right there!"

Leo added more pressure with his tongue to my clit. I then felt him slip two fingers inside of me, pumping in and out.

I had another orgasm and it was as great as the first.

"How you got through six months without me, I'll never know," Leo said.

I chuckled. "Yes, well, you satisfying me is better than me trying to do it myself."

Leo chuckled. "I agree!"

"Oh, do you?" I asked. "How about I return the favor?!"

"That would be nice."

I smiled. "Well, lay back and enjoy."

Leo lay back on the bed, while I straddled his body. I then slowly moved down to where my hands grabbed onto his manhood. He gave a moan as I slowly stroked him. I then carefully moved my head down and took him into my mouth. Leo gave groan.

I continued to stroke his manhood as I moved him in and out of my mouth. I moaned myself as I did this.

"Mmm…Piper," Leo moaned. "I'm going to come."

I didn't stop. I usually did when he was about to come. I moved him faster in and out of my mouth. Leo let out an animalistic growl.

"God, Piper!" He groaned as he came.

"Now it's my turn to be on top," I said.

Leo smirked. I grabbed onto his manhood and then slipped him inside of me. I then began moving up and down on Leo. I moved as hard and as fast I could. I would be sore tomorrow, but I didn't care. My breasts bounced up and down as I moved. Leo enjoyed the view. My pace slowed down a little when he latched onto one of them and began sucking. He fondled my other breast with his hand. I continued to move against Leo, but my pace was very slow.

Leo suddenly moved me off of him. He pushed me onto my hands and knees. He then entered from behind. I liked this position. Leo moved very hard and fast. It felt good.

"Oh, God, yes!" I practically screamed.

"Does that feel good, baby?!" He asked as he had reached around me and started to play with my clit. His pace had slowed down too. It all felt good, especially him moving slowly.

"God, yes," I replied.

He moved his hand from my clit and to my stomach, holding me. His other hand moved to my breast. He began moving faster again.

"Harder."

"You want it harder?!" Leo said.

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?!" He moved slow and soft against me.

"Yes, please, Leo."

"All you had to do was ask."

He slammed into me, his hands holding me at my hips as he pounded it and out of me.

"Yes, just like that," I moaned.

He kept moving harder and faster. His grip on me tightened too. I knew he was reaching his peak. I was reaching mine and the build-up of it felt so good.

"Mmm, Piper," Leo moaned. I felt him come inside of me. I gave a moan, which made me come.

Leo pulled out of me, much to my disappointment. He gave a chuckle. I rolled over onto my back. There was a huge smile on his face. He leaned forward and kissed me, passionately. I parted my lips and his tongue moved inside. I gave a moan.

Leo's body covered mine. He lifted my left leg and I felt him slip inside of me. "Let's take it nice and slow this time," He said.

I smiled. I grabbed onto his face, kissing him. He then slowly began to move. I never wanted the night to end.

Chapter 2

"I'm so tired," I said to Leo the next morning.

Leo chuckled. "Me too. But it was worth it."

"Mmm-hmm."

Leo smiled and kissed me on the lips.

Last night had been so wonderful. It was a little bit funny, actually. When Leo and I were separated for long periods of time, we would spend hours with each other wrapped up in each other's arms. It usually started out with us making love once or twice and then we would just lie in bed together or wherever. When Leo had been a Whitelighter and had been gone for long periods of time, he would tell me the adventures he had with his charges after our love making, or I would tell him what I had been up to while he was gone.

It was our alone time together.

I liked to remember our first time back together after I had been with Dan. After we made love, Leo told me how much he had missed me when I was with Dan.

"_The feeling is mutual, actually," I said._

"_It is?!"_

"_Yes," I smiled. "Dan was a nice guy and all to me. Now don't get mad by this, but he was good in bed."_

_Leo chuckled._

"_He just wasn't _you_. My true love and soul mate!"_

_Leo smiled. "You've got that right."_

"What are you thinking about?" Leo asked.

"You," I said. "Who else?!"

"Your sisters, the boys, your new brother-in-laws, your dad, your mom, Grams, and Billie."

I smiled. "No, I was thinking of all our great nights together after we have been separated for long periods of times."

Leo smiled. "Well, I'm not leaving you ever again."

"Yeah, I've heard that before."

"But you know its true, sweetie. We went to the future and saw it. We end up growing old together and having grandchildren. You become a Grams."

I smiled. "Yes, I heard and I like that. But I prefer to live in the present."

"Good idea," Leo replied. He kissed me.

I heard the sound of laughter. That made me smile, because it was my two little boys playing.

Leo and I sat in the living room while the boys were somewhere playing around.

Chris came over to us, but Wyatt was nowhere in sight.

"Where Wyatt?" Chris asked.

"Uh-oh," I said. "You lost your brother?"

Chris nodded his head.

"Oh, no," Leo said. "Wherever could he be?"

"Here I am," Wyatt said, running out from a hiding place.

I smiled. "Oh, good," I said. "I don't need to lose one of my special little guys."

Wyatt smiled. He came over to me and held his arms open for me. I smiled. I picked him up and placed him on my lap. Leo grabbed Chris.

"What do you boys want to do today?" Leo asked.

"Spend time with Mommy," Wyatt said.

"Mommy time," Chris said.

"Oh, have you had enough alone time with your daddy since we have him back?" I asked.

"No. But I just want to spend time with you, Mommy," Wyatt said.

Leo smiled.

"Oh, thank you, Wyatt," I said. "I'd like to spend time with you too. I had been very busy with Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige trying to destroy the Ultimate Evil that I neglected you and Chris for awhile."

"You still love us, though," Wyatt said. "And I love you too." He gave me a hug then.

"That's right; I will always love you, Wyatt. The same goes with Chris and your daddy."

"We're the important men in her life," Leo said.

"Just us?" Chris said.

"Yes, just you, Wyatt, and Daddy," I said.

"Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe are the important women in your life, right, Mommy?" Wyatt asked.

"That and Billie. And soon maybe nine months from now you two will have a baby cousin who is girl."

"Is Aunt Paige or Aunt Phoebe going to have a baby?"

"Aunt Phoebe is going to have one in the near future," Leo said. "But yes. Aunt Phoebe saw a few years ago that she is going to have a daughter. You'll have a little cousin before you know it."

"Good. I can entertain her with magic like I do Chris."

"Aunt Phoebe will appreciate that. It will be interesting to see what powers her daughter will have considering she'll be half witch and half cupid," I said.

"She'll have normal witch powers and then some powers of a cupid just like the boys have witch powers and Whitelighter powers," Leo said.

"Yes, but Wyatt is a little more powerful than Chris," I whispered.

"Sibling rivalry is part of life. I wouldn't know myself, but I have seen it first hand with you and your sisters."

I chuckled. "Of course, I beat Phoebe for you."

Leo smiled. "I was never _ever_ interested in Phoebe. Only you, my true soul mate. I had seen you and me as soul mates in past lives before I even met you. All though, I do remember you saying Phoebe liked girls just so I would stay away from her and that wasn't true."

"You got that right," I said. "You and I were meant to be anyway, so it never would have worked out between you two."

"Very true!"

I smiled drifting back into my thoughts again. I thought of everything that had happened over the last eight years again. I was sad to have lost Prue, but happy to have gained another sister. I looked at Leo and my sons. I then suddenly remembered going into the future with Phoebe and Prue and seeing that Leo and I were married. That then made me think of the little girl I saw in the future.

A smile spread across my lips. I had a good feeling about thinking of a little girl. I did not think of a little girl as my niece, but as my own daughter. I could see Wyatt and Chris being great big brothers to a little girl and protecting her like Prue protected me and Phoebe.

I could have a daughter of my own with Leo. It was possible. I was still in the child baring years. I was only thirty-two, almost thirty-three. I would leave it up to Mother Nature to decide if I would be rewarded with another child or not, and if that child were to be a girl.

Chapter 3

Six weeks later...

"Piper, are you almost done in there? I need to take a shower," Leo said.

"Yes, give me another minute," I said.

I heard a sigh. I gave a chuckle. I help a pregnancy test in my hand. It said I was pregnant. I was so excited. I left the test sitting on the counter and walked out of the bathroom.

"Bathroom's all yours, babe. Sorry," I said.

"Thank you," Leo said. He walked into the bathroom.

I smiled as I sat down at my dressing table and started doing my make up. I heard the shower start running.

"Piper," Leo said.

"Yeah," I replied, looking toward the bathroom door.

"What is this?" Leo asked holding my pregnancy test.

I smiled. Leo was trying not to smile. "It's a pregnancy test."

"I can see that. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I think you can figure it out for yourself, Leo," I said.

"Yeah, I kind of already did. Is this serious?!"

"I've been having pregnancy symptoms and I'm two weeks late for my period. Plus the test says I'm pregnant."

Leo smiled. "We're having a baby."

"So the test says, but I have to go to the doctor to find out for sure. The test could be a false positive."

Leo nodded his head. "Whatever, you say, sweetie." He hugged me and kissed me. "I'm gonna go take my shower now and throw this away."

"Good idea."

Leo headed back into the bathroom. I finished my make up. Wyatt and Chris were in their room playing. I went to get them and take them down-stairs for breakfast. I sat them down at the table with some cereal and juice.

I was so excited. Leo and I kept the secret to ourselves. I had an appointment to see my OB/GYN.

"Yep, there is definitely something in there, Piper. There is a little peanut in there."

I smiled. I saw it with my own two eyes with the ultrasound. The doctor pointed to a little circle. I was so happy.

"Right there, Leo, right there," I said showing my husband the picture.

Leo smiled. "So this is for real? We're having a baby?"

I nodded my head. "This is picture is proof."

Leo hugged me. "This is great, Piper. It is the start of something new for us and the boys."

"Yeah and you want to know when the baby was conceived?"

"I'm guessing he or she was conceived six weeks ago when the Ultimate Battle of fought and won."

"You got that right," I said with a grin.

Leo chuckled.

"Hello, hello," A voice called.

"Aunt Phoebe," Chris squealed.

"Uncle Coop," Wyatt squealed.

I looked at Leo. He and I were both in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"I can't tell her I'm pregnant," I said.

"Why not?"

"Because she has wanted a baby of her own for so long and I already have two."

"She's going to get her baby. It is just going take a little time. She has Coop and I'm pretty sure they're not using any form of birth of control so they can get pregnant quick."

"Yes, but this baby is unexpected. Phoebe is planning for her baby. It can take up to a year for a couple to conceive who is trying for a baby. It took us a couple months to conceive Wyatt."

"Yes, but Chris was conceived right and quick, and we had no idea it was going to happen."

I couldn't help but smile thinking of when Chris was conceived.

"Piper, Leo," Phoebe said, walking into the kitchen.

I took the picture from Leo and put it in my jeans pocket. "Hey Pheebs," I said.

"Hi," She smiled brightly.

"What brings you by?" I asked, hugging her.

"I just want to see my older sister and nephews."

"Have you guys had dinner yet?" I asked.

"No, I was hoping we could join you."

"Of course, I wasn't planning on making something special like I usually do, more along the lines of something simple. How about spaghetti and a salad?"

"Spaghetti with meatballs," Wyatt said.

I looked to see Coop coming into the kitchen with both my sons.

"Hi Piper and Leo," He said.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," Leo said.

"I'll get dinner started."

"I'll help," Phoebe said.

"Come on, boys," Leo said. "We'll go do manly stuff with Uncle Coop."

"Cooking is not just a woman's job," I said.

"Yes, but you are much better at it than me."

I shook my head. I grabbed a pot and put it under the facet of the kitchen sink to fill it with water.

"So how is work going?" I asked.

"It's great. It is busy, busy. I get a lot of great questions from people," Phoebe replied. "How are things at the club?"

"Great as well. I was thinking about selling the club and looking for a place to open up my own restaurant."

"You were thinking?! Why not the attitude of 'Oh, I'm going to sell the club and open up my own restaurant like I had always wanted?' You should be able to do it, Piper. We won the Ultimate Battle. It did not end the way I would have liked it to end, because of Billie and Christy."

I nodded my head. "I agree, even though, Christy was an evil little b-i-t-c-h."

"She was kidnapped as a child and raised by evil. She was influenced by it and she manipulated Billie."

"Yes, but I did not have my husband for six months, because of the stupid evil…"

"…Piper, you have Leo back. We all are having our happy endings. You and Leo can raise your boys and grow old together. Paige and Henry are thinking of signing up to be foster parents. I have Coop and I'm going to have the little girl I have wanted for the last few years. Everything is going our way now."

Phoebe placed her hands on back and gasped.

"Phoebe," I said.

Phoebe just stood there and had her premonition.

_Not again?! More demons?!_

Phoebe looked at me after she came back to the present.

"Are you all right, sweetie?" I asked.

"Oh, my God," Phoebe said.

"What is it? What did you see?"

"I saw you. But there were no demons or warlocks. I saw you with a…Are you pregnant?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, my freaking God," Phoebe said. "You're pregnant! Piper, that is so great." She hugged me.

"What the heck is going on in here?" Leo asked.

"Oh, my God, Leo, did you know your wife is pregnant?"

"Yes. But how…"

"…Premonition, Leo," I said.

"Oh."

"My God," Phoebe said. "I can't believe it. Wyatt and Chris are going to have a little brother or sister. I'm so happy for you two."

"Really?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I be, sweetheart?"

"Because you…"

"…Oh, Piper, she's coming. She is in my belly in fact."

"What?" I smiled.

"Yep," Phoebe smiled. "I am _pregnant_ as well!"

"I'm going to be an aunt?"

"Yep and Leo's going to be an uncle."

"Two Charmed Ones pregnant at the same time," Leo said. "That should be interesting."

"So who's going to tell Paige?" I asked.

"We'll tell her together," Phoebe said. "I am excited that you are having another baby. Maybe you'll have a girl. That would be great. Then our daughters can be best friends like we are."

I smiled. I liked the sound of that, Phoebe's daughter and my daughter being best friends.

Well, Phoebe and I told Paige the next day that we both pregnant.

"I'm going to start charging for baby-sitting," Paige said. "And my rates are not going to be cheap."

"What about doing a favor for your sister and spending time with your niece?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, I would only have to watch one for you. But I'm going to charge Piper and Leo for me to baby-sit three kids and I'm going to charge a dollar amount per child."

"Yeah, not going to happen," I said. "Because if you do that to me, I will then charge you and Henry to baby-sit any kids you have."

"No, we're going to be foster parents first."

"Now is that a good idea with us being witches and all?" Phoebe asked.

"We've been demon and warlock free for six weeks," Paige said.

"And you just jinxed it," I said.

"We won the Ultimate Battle, Piper," Phoebe said. "I don't think there is anything bigger than that going to come along."

"Okay, but _if _we have to vanquish a very powerful demon in a week, I am blaming you for any innocents lost."

"Fine."

Chapter 4

There was fantastic news. Both Phoebe and I made it to our twelfth week of pregnancy. When women made it to the twelfth week, you knew the pregnancy would stick and was for real unless something bad was going on in later months. But I am very glad that neither one of us had a miscarriage. That would have been horrible if Phoebe did. But Mother Nature was on our side.

Demons and warlocks had come our way as usual. But it was nothing the Charmed Ones couldn't handle. There wasn't anything as serious or as powerful as The Ultimate Battle or The Source. It was minor things for me and my sisters dealing with the demons and warlocks. They were mainly after innocents and we did not lose any. We protected a few of Paige's charges, because of some demon or warlock coming after them. We needed a Power of Three spell to vanquish them. But like I said nothing was as serious or as powerful as the Ultimate Battle or the Source.

Life was good…

"He's hot," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe," Paige said.

"I agree," I said.

"Piper!"

"What?!"

"Um, take a look at the thing on your left ring finger."

"And what about my wedding ring?"

"You're married with two kids and another one on the way. The only guy you should be saying who is hot is your husband."

"I don't know, Paige," Phoebe said. "I'm married too, but for some strange reason I find mostly every guy I look at hot and then I have one thing on my mind."

"Ewe," Paige said. "I did not need to know that."

"Same here," I said. "I think it's the pregnancy."

"Why do you think that?"

"Hormones, darling. Hormones."

"Yeah," Phoebe said. "I read about it and my doctor told me about it. At a certain time in the pregnancy, a woman comes very horny and wants some sex. It's a hormone thing as well."

"Okay, so why not have sex with your husbands?!" Paige suggested. "That's one of the perks of being in a serious relationship. You commit to having sex with one person."

"Well, we also work and I have two kids. Sometimes you don't have time for sex," I said.

"I do," Phoebe said.

"Me too," Paige said. "Hell, Henry and I did it this morning on the bath…"

"Okay, that was an over share, Paige," I said.

"Well, Paige and I are both newlyweds with our husbands still," Phoebe said. "Coop and I have only been married four and a half months. Paige and Henry have been married for nine months. You and Leo are coming up on your sixth wedding anniversary."

"Like I said, I have two kids. With you two not living at the Manor anymore it is a lot of work."

"Come on, Piper. Are you telling me, you and Leo haven't had sex since…?"

"…No! We have had sex since I've become pregnant. I just didn't have sex this morning like Paige did."

"I had sex this morning like Paige did."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, enough of this conversation."

"You know the boys do miss us," Paige said.

"Oh, yeah," Phoebe said. "I'm sure they'd love to have a sleep over one night with me and Coop and then you and Henry."

I smiled at my sisters.

"Now there's an idea," Paige said looking at me. "What do you say, Piper? Can the boys stay with me and Henry one night?"

"You can have them tonight!"

"Oh, no, tonight's not good for me."

"Tonight's great for me and Coop to take them," Phoebe said.

I looked at her. She grinned at me. "Okay, would you like to take your nephews this evening?"

"I'd love it."

"I can take them tomorrow night if you like," Paige said.

I looked over at her. She grinned at me.

I shook my head. I knew what they were doing. They offered to take the boys for a night so Leo and I could have alone time. My sisters were sweet.

"Sure, Paige."

"Yay," Paige said.

"Oops, I got to get back to work," Phoebe said looking at her watch. "I'll catch you ladies later. I'll have Coop get the boys and their things later."

"All right," I said.

Phoebe got up. The three of us had been out to lunch. The waitress brought the check. I reached for it.

"No, lunch is my treat," Paige said. She snatched the check before I could get it. She then pulled her wallet out and paid with her credit card.

After Paige and I parted ways she made a trip to Magic School to see Leo…

"Good afternoon to my favorite brother-in-law," She entered walking into his office.

"Hey, Paige," Leo said, sitting at his desk. "What brings you by?"

"Well, I just thought I would tell you that Phoebe and Coop are taking the boys tonight while Henry and I are going to take them tomorrow night. I thought maybe you could romance your wife. She seems like she needs it."

Leo chuckled. "Yeah, I think we both could use some time together. I have been busy here the last few months just trying to get everything under control from the damage of demons and warlocks. Plus Piper is still doing stuff with the club. She has put off opening up her own restaurant until after the baby is born. Also Wyatt and Chris are keeping us busy with you and Phoebe not living at the Manor anymore to really help us out. We're glad you and Phoebe are married and have your own lives, but we had it easy with you two there."

Paige smiled. "That's why they're going to stay with each of their aunts and their uncles for the next two nights. Henry is up for it and loves being an uncle. Phoebe might be pregnant, but she doesn't have two other children two care of like Piper."

"Exactly. You and Phoebe are awesome. I'll gladly watch our children when you need a night a lone with Henry. But I'm sure you'll be having foster kids."

"Well, that was the plan. But I guess Mother Nature once all the Charmed Ones to be pregnant together."

"What?!" Leo smiled. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah, I've seen an OB and everything. It is for real. I told Piper and Phoebe today at lunch."

"Well, that's great, Paige. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

Chapter 5

I got home later that evening and packed the boys' things to spend the night with Phoebe and Coop. I'd make Paige or Henry come by tomorrow and get stuff for them, plus having Phoebe or Coop bring the boys home. I was looking forward to two nights alone with my husband, but I would miss my babies.

Well, I would still have one of my babies, my unborn child growing inside my womb. Yeah that baby was going to be staying with me until I gave birth to her. I wanted a little girl so bad. And the recent discovery that Paige was pregnant was fantastic. I wondered if she'd have a boy or a girl.

She was thrilled to be pregnant and Henry was as excited as she was. Life was good for the Charmed Ones.

"What time's bedtime?" Coop asked.

"8:30 is good, but if you want to keep them up until nine that is fine," I said.

"All right, Wyatt and Chris come say good-bye to your mom before we head out."

Wyatt and Chris were so excited. They came over to me and hugged me. Leo was not home yet.

"Bye, Momma," Chris said.

"Bye, sweetie. Be a good boy for your aunt and uncle, and I'll see tomorrow," I said.

"Okay."

"I'll be good too, Mommy," Wyatt said.

"Thanks. Be careful with the magic, okay?"

"Okay."

"That's my boy." I kissed both him and Chris good-bye. They were then out the door with Coop.

I sighed as I locked the Manor door. I stood and listened to the quiet. I had not remembered a time since both the boys were born that the Manor was so quiet. It was great.

I was not in the mood to cook dinner that evening. I just ordered Chinese food.

Dinner arrived before Leo got home from Magic School. I set everything out on the dinner room table and added some candles for the romantic effect. When everything was set up that was when my sexy husband showed up.

Leo used a magical door to get to and from Magic School since he didn't have the ability to orb like he used to.

"Honey, I'm home," Leo said.

"I'm in the dinning room," I smiled.

Leo appeared and a huge grin spread across his lips. "So I hear we will have the house to ourselves for the next two nights."

"You heard correctly," I said. "This is why the romantic candlelight dinner."

Leo chuckled. "I can see that."

"Sorry for not cooking," I apologized.

"No need to apologize, sweetie! I didn't want you wasting all your energy making dinner for us." He winked.

"Well, if I had cooked and I would have regained my energy by eating that dinner."

"Too true," Leo said. He kissed me. "Hello by the way."

"Hi," I chuckled.

"How is the baby doing today?"

"He or she is doing great. They got a nice lunch thanks to Aunt Paige."

Leo chuckled. "How is the mommy doing?"

"I am doing great as well, just very, very happy that I get you all to myself for the next two nights."

"Same here." He leaned forward and kissed me. "So how about we eat?"

"Yes, because the food smells very good. But that might not last long," I said.

Leo agreed.

We both sat down at the table and enjoyed our nice quiet dinner together. Leo told me about his day at Magic School. I told him of my day. Having Chinese food for dinner had been okay with my system. There were certain things during your pregnancy that you didn't want to eat or your system did not want, so it made you vomit it back out. Sorry for the disgusting thought, but it was true.

I ended up eating everything. There were no leftovers. Leo gathered up all the empty containers and cartons of food and threw them away. He also cleared away the dishes. He told me to go sack out on the sofa for a little bit and let all the foods digest.

I did exactly what he wanted. I ended up turning on a movie, though. I turned on The Notebook. I absolutely loved it. Leo liked it, because Noah and Allie were soul mates like him and me. We were like Noah and Allie actually. We had been in the situation those two had been in. Allie loved her fiancé, but she loved _Noah_ more. I loved Dan, but I loved _Leo_ more.

Once Leo was done cleaning things up, he joined me in the living room. We both cuddled up and enjoyed the movie. We were very quiet.

"I love that ending," I said, wiping away tears.

Leo smiled. He turned the DVD off. "It is sad, because they both die, but they die together."

I nodded my head. "And they can live in the afterlife together for all eternity. One didn't have to wait for the other one in the afterlife while the other one lived. They both died together." I started crying again.

"Stop that!"

"I'm sorry," I said. "Being pregnant doesn't help. My hormones are all crazy."

"Well, in about four and a half months that baby will be born and you won't be pregnant anymore."

"No, but my hormones will still be going crazy a little bit after the baby is born."

"It's nothing we can't handle together."

I smiled. "What do you want the baby to be?"

"Healthy and for Mommy to have a safe delivery with no demons, warlocks and Elders causing problems."

I chuckled. Leo did too. I knew he still hurt from Gideon trying to kill Wyatt. We all did actually. But everything was okay. My sons were safe. Their baby brother or sister was going to be safe too and the same with their cousins.

"What do you want the baby to be?" Leo asked.

I smiled. "I want a girl."

Leo smiled and nodded his head. "You have wanted that little girl ever since you saw that one in the future, huh?"

I nodded my head.

"Maybe it will be a girl and she'll be our little princess."

I smiled. "I sure hope so. I also hope she'll have my powers like I inherited my mom's."

"We know Wyatt will develop your power of blowing things up."

I laughed. "Yes, that was quite a sight when future Wyatt was here."

"It was quite a sound too, but there was lots of crashing period."

I nodded.

"If it's a girl, what are we going to name her?" Leo asked.

"Well, Phoebe has claimed the first name Prudence for her daughter."

"No offense, but I really do not like that name Prudence."

"I take no offense. It was my sister's name. I only wanted to name our daughter Prudence Melinda, because that was Prue's name. We'll just have a niece that is named Prudence and we'll call her Prue. Phoebe has this claimed and planned."

Leo laughed. "Well, how about we just name ours Melinda? Melinda Piper Halliwell."

I smiled. "Melinda Piper?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. I think you're going to have to convince me," I said with a smirk and a wink.

Leo smirked back. "I think I know a way to convince you."

"You do?!"

"Mmm-hmm."

I grinned as Leo leaned forward and kissed me passionately on the lips. He grabbed hold off me and pulled me into his lap. I shot my tongue into his mouth, earning a moan from him.

We kissed each other like mad. It felt like the night I finally had Leo back and to myself. Leo's hands were up my shirt and fondling my breasts.

I pulled away from Leo and shook my shirt off. A smile spread across his face as he saw my naked breasts. They were like that, because of him anyway. He had pulled the cups of my bra down so he could get to my breasts to fondle them. I then reached around and unhooked my bra. My hands then went to his shirt where I undid the buttons. I began to nibble on his earlobe as I unbuttoned his shirt.

Leo suddenly pushed me on my back on the sofa. He shook his shirt off. He was then going for my jeans. He had my belt undone, the button undone, and the zipper down. He was then pulling my jeans off, a long with my thong panties.

Leo then just shared as my naked body. My bump was growing and forming. I was very self-conscious of my body, but Leo didn't care. He only said it was baby weight and I would slim down quickly after the baby was born. That was only if demons attacked, though.

Leo got down between my legs and I immediately felt his tongue. I moaned very loudly. I soon felt two of his fingers, one at a time, slip inside of me, pumping.

"Yes, baby, harder, please," I begged.

I felt Leo apply more pressure with his tongue and his fingers moving very hard and fast. I grabbed a handful of Leo's hair as I felt my orgasm building. Leo took the hint and moved a lot faster.

"God, yes," I moaned as I felt my release.

I pushed Leo onto his back. He grinned at me. I went very slow as I undid his belt, and the button and zipper to his jeans. I then reached inside his boxers and…

"Piper," Leo moaned as I had hold of his manhood.

I moved his jeans and boxers down his hips to release his hard membrane. I then took him into my mouth.

"PIPER," He moaned very loudly.

I smiled to myself. Leo was the _only_ guy I ever gave a blowjob to. I had made an acceptance for him a very long time ago. Other guys had only gotten hand jobs and vaginal sex from him. But my husband got it all: blowjobs, hand jobs, and vaginal sex. I was only a very naughty girl for Leo. I liked being a naughty, bad girl with him.

"Mmm, I'm going to come, Piper," Leo said.

I stopped what I was doing then. I pulled Leo's boxers and jeans off the rest of the way. He then continued to lie back on the sofa as I crawled on top of him. I grabbed hold of his manhood and guided him inside me. I then began moving my hips against his. Leo grabbed hold of them and moved me faster, because I was going too slowly for him.

He sat up and kept holding my hips, moving me at a pace he liked, which always drove me crazy. Our time on the sofa was kind of like Noah and Allie's time in the bedroom in The Notebook. It was two people who were so much in love with each other, making love. We were two soul mates joined as one.

Within a matter of minutes, I felt my release come. I moaned Leo's name as I came.

"Piper," Leo moaned as he came. I came again at the feeling of his release inside of me.

"God, you're my heaven, Leo," I said.

Leo smiled. "You too, baby. You too."

I smiled as I kissed him.

"What do you say to us taking this up-stairs to the bedroom where our nice comfy bed is?" He asked.

"That is a great idea," I replied.

Leo smiled.

I got off him and he stood. He then scooped me into his arms, carrying me all the way up-stairs where our activities continued.

"How was last night with Leo?" Phoebe asked, dropping my sons off the next day.

"It was great and nice. We had Chinese food for dinner and then afterward we watched The Notebook. We talked of what we wanted the baby to be and a name for it if it was a girl. Then the good stuff came."

Phoebe chuckled. "Glad to hear that. What name did you two decide on if the baby is a girl?"

"Melinda Piper Halliwell," I said.

"Awe. I like that. Leo suggested it, right?"

"Yes."

"Oh, he is the best for you."

"And Coop is the best for you."

My second night with Leo was just as great as the first. We really needed those two nights alone. We just needed to spend time alone without the boys being a priority. They were a priority when they were with their aunts and uncles, but we knew they were being taken care of.

Wyatt and Chris really enjoyed spending those nights with their aunts and uncles. My sisters and I made a deal that we would all help each other out with getting nights alone with our husbands once we all had our babies. Everyone won in the end with getting nights alone with their husbands and spending time with nieces and nephews.

Chapter 6

"So boys what do you want a baby brother or sister?" I asked one morning while giving them their breakfast.

"I want a baby sister," Wyatt said.

"Me too," Chris said.

I smiled. Chris was the typical younger brother wanting everything his older brother wanted and doing anything his older brother did. I had a phase like that as a child with Prue.

"I want you boys to have a baby sister too," I replied. "I have a doctor's appointment to find out if the baby is going to be a boy or girl today."

"How does the doctor do that?" Chris asked.

"The doctor has a special machine that can see through into my belly and into my womb where the baby is. There is a screen attached to the machine that shows the baby inside me and depending on the way the baby is positioned on the screen, the doctor can see if it is a boy or a girl."

"The doctor looks to see if there is a wee-wee for a boy or something different for a girl," Wyatt said.

"Wee-wee," Chris said.

I giggled, children and the age of laughing at private parts.

"That's correct, Wyatt," I said. "Aunt Phoebe's doctor was able to use this special machine and see if her baby was actually a girl, and the baby was."

"Can we go with you to see the baby?" Chris asked.

I smiled. "Nope, sorry, baby. But I'll get another picture of the baby today."

"I want one!"

"Me too," Wyatt said.

"No, I'll make sure you boys get a picture of the baby after he or she is born. I think that is a lot better than a picture of the baby inside the womb."

"Okay."

Leo came into the kitchen then.

"Daddy, Mommy is finding out if the baby is a boy or a girl today," Chris said.

Leo chuckled. "I know, buddy."

"Are you going with her?" Wyatt asked.

"No."

Leo wasn't able to break away from Magic School and come with me to my doctor's appointments. I really wasn't too concerned about him being at doctor's appointments with me. I was only more concerned with him being there beside me when I give birth. I found that to be more important.

"Why not?"

"Daddy has to work," I said. "And it is hard for him to get away from Magic School long enough to come with me. There is always some crisis at Magic School that only the headmaster can handle."

"Yep," Leo said. "Those kids at Magic School sometimes do not want to listen to their teachers so they use magic on them. And you boys get in trouble if you use any of your magic on your mom, me, aunts, and uncle is a bad way."

"That's right we use our magic against demons and warlocks, and to help family members. All though, it does get crazy and I blow things up, because your aunts are driving me nuts. But I do not use it on them. I only blow something up in the room telling them to hush their mouths."

Wyatt looked away from me and his father. I knew right away there was a guilty conscience. I guess Wyatt had used his magic on his brother without Leo and me knowing about it.

"Wyatt, have you been using your magic on Chris again?" I asked.

Wyatt looked back at me. "No…"

"Wyatt," Leo said. "We've talked about this. If you have been using your magic on your brother again you know you're in trouble."

Wyatt didn't answer.

I looked at Chris. "Chris, has Wyatt been using his powers on you, even though, he knows he's not supposed to?"

"Yes, but he's told me not to tell you," Chris answered.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," I said, looking at my eldest son and child.

"I didn't hurt him in any way. I just used a little magic on him. He liked it!"

"I did," Chris said.

I covered my face with my hands. I wish I only had one child. But if I had only one child, that child would use his or her powers of their cousins.

"Okay, like your father and I have said before: 'You do not use your powers on your brother!' You can show off your powers to him, but you _do not_ use them on him. However, if he needs to be healed you can use your healing powers on him…"

"…Wait," Leo said. "Is that why we haven't been seeing Chris hurt?! Have you used your powers on Chris and then healed him afterward?

"Yes," Wyatt said.

Leo and I both groaned.

"Wyatt!"

"I'm sorry, okay! Chris is fine afterward. I let him use his magic on me too."

"Yes, but you're more powerful than Chris. He only has powers like Aunt Paige. You have some more power going through you than Chris," I said.

"We did not need a situation where there is a freak accident and one of you dies from using your magic on each other. That also breaks up the bond of siblings," Leo said.

"Leo, they're only little boys. Demons and warlocks aren't going to use the bond between siblings to manipulate them until they are much older."

"Whatever!"

"Wyatt, no more using magic on your brother, please," I said.

"Okay, okay," Wyatt said.

"Good."

"Wyatt was using magic on Chris again?!" Paige said.

"Yes," I said.

"Why does he do that?" Phoebe asked.

I was out to lunch with my sisters again. We made it a weekly thing.

"I honestly don't know."

"I think Wyatt needs a nice talk from Aunt Phoebe."

"That's a good idea," Paige said. "I didn't have to do the sibling thing until I found you two. Plus my powers have been awesome."

"Thanks, Phoebe."

"When's your appointment today?" Phoebe asked.

"2:30."

"Are you excited?" Paige asked.

"Yes and I really don't want to give my hopes of it being a girl up."

"I'm sure it's a girl," Phoebe said. "Mother Nature has been good to us all."

I nodded my head.

I waited calmly for my OB/GYN as I lay back on the medical table. I heard a knock on the door and the doctor came right in.

"Good afternoon, Piper."

"Good afternoon," I replied.

"How are you doing today?"

"Great. Just very nervous and excited for the sonogram."

"I bet you are. No husband again today?"

"Yep, Leo is busy with work."

"Aren't we all?"

I smiled.

A few minutes later, the machine was on and we were both looking at the baby.

"The baby is in a very good position for us today."

I smiled.

"Let's see here…"

I continued to look at the screen. I drifted off into my own little world.

"I hope you like little girls, because I see this baby is one."

"Oh, my God, really?!"

"Yes."

I covered my mouth with my hands. Tears of joy came to my eyes.

"Congratulations, Piper."

"Thank you."

The doctor touched my hand.

That evening, everyone gathered at the Manor for dinner and to know what the sex of the baby was. I was smiling brightly the whole time as I was in the kitchen making dinner. Coop and Henry played with the boys. My dad, Victor Bennett was with them. My sisters helped me make dinner for us all. They didn't pressure me to know the sex of the baby. They could tell by the way I was glowing that I was happy.

"Good evening, Charmed Ones," Leo said, walking into the kitchen.

"Hi Leo," Phoebe said.

"Hey," Paige said.

Leo smiled. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," He smiled.

I smiled my brightest smile ever. Leo chuckled. He leaned forward and whispered into my ear, "It's a girl, isn't it?"

I nodded my head.

Leo smiled. He kissed me again. He touched my belly and then headed out of the kitchen.

"All right, dinner is ready, boys," I said, walking into the conservatory. "Let's come wash our hands."

Wyatt and Chris both came running by way. The three of us went to the down-stairs bathroom. I helped them wash their hands and then the three of us headed into the dinning room. The food was on the table, along with drinks made for everyone. Everyone was seated and waiting for me and the boys. Everyone was waiting for me, mainly.

"Okay, before we eat," Phoebe said. "Piper is going to tell us the sex of the baby."

I smiled.

"Yeah, what is your little bundle of joy going to be, Piper?" Coop asked.

I grinned. I looked at Leo. He nodded his head.

"Well, I got my wish! I'm having a girl!"

My sisters squealed with delight.

"Yay, baby sister," Chris said.

"Yay," Wyatt said.

"Congratulations," Henry said.

"Yes, congratulations," Coop said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," Dad said.

I nodded my head. "I have something for you, Wyatt and Chris."

I got up and walked over to my purse. I pulled out a picture of the baby. I brought it over to them.

"There's your baby sister," I said, pointing. "It's only a black and white picture, but in a month or so. We'll be able to see her face with another special machine the doctor has. When the doctor does that you two can be there with me."

"Yay!"

"Do you have a name picked out?" Henry asked.

"Yes," I said. "Leo, tell them the name."

Leo smiled. "We're going with Melinda Piper Halliwell."

"Yeah, because Phoebe hijacked the name Prudence," Paige said.

"Hey, first come, first serve," Phoebe said.

"Leo isn't really fond of the name Prudence," I said.

"Why not?!"

"I wasn't too fond of it when your mother suggested me name Prue it," Dad said.

"Whatever, people," I said. "My daughter is going to be named Melinda Piper and she going to be my little princess."

Everyone smiled or grinned.

"To Piper and Leo's little princess," Paige said.

"To Melinda," Wyatt and Chris said.

I smiled.

Chapter 7

Later that night after everyone had gone home and the boys were in bed, I sat at the kitchen table planning. I was planning Melinda's nursery. Now I knew for sure the baby was a girl, it was time to do the nursery. Phoebe and I were having a double baby shower since we were both pregnant and due about the same time.

Phoebe didn't care about having a double baby shower. It was her idea and she was as excited as I was about being pregnant. She just wanted her baby girl in her arms. I was the same way.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" Leo asked walking into the kitchen.

"I'm planning Melinda's nursery," I said.

"I see." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and sat down with me. "Are you planning the layout or what?"

"Yes. Plus I'm deciding on colors and all that."

"Lots and lots of pink?"

"Only some pink," I replied. "With a few other colors. I had the idea of a theme."

"What kind of theme?"

"I was thinking magically theme."

"You have to narrow it down, sweetheart."

I laughed. "Sorry. I was thinking fairies, nymphs, and unicorns, the mythical side of magic."

"That's a nice idea. I think you should include some images of witches."

"Well, Paige, who is a great artist, has offered her painting skills with fairies and all that. Phoebe is doing Prudence's nursery with all the different things all of us Charmed Ones have been over the years, but it is the good things of a mermaid and Goddesses."

"That's a cute idea. You should do that too."

"Nope, I'm good with what I have planned out. I was thinking of brown furniture so it would match being a forest with the nymphs and fairies."

"That's a good idea. I like it."

"Thank you, thank you. I am that damn good."

Leo chuckled. "Which room is going to be Melinda's; Phoebe's old room or Paige's old room?"

"Paige's old room, because that was Prue's room, but before that it was my room and then yours and mine together."

Leo nodded his head. "Oh, yes, there are lots of memories of you and me in that room. Then there are Paige's memories."

"Ewe," I said. "I think we need to disinfect that room really good. God knows what Paige did in there with her boyfriends or flings."

Leo chuckled. "Well, once we move furniture and then start to paint, it'll be Melinda's room. The walls don't need to tell our daughter what her parents did first and then Aunt Paige."

I laughed. "I am so excited. I can't wait until she is born!"

"Same here, baby."

Melinda started moving or kicking inside me, which made me jump from her sudden movement.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked.

"Melinda is doing something inside," I said. I grabbed hold of Leo's hand and placed it where I felt Melinda moving. A few seconds passed and she was moving again. Leo smiled.

"There she goes."

"Yeah," I said.

I placed both my hands on top of his. I found it hard to believe that Leo and I were having these moments again. I never thought I would see the day when we had been apart when he was an Elder or after the situation with Gideon.

"Don't think about the past, sweetheart," Leo said. "Think of the present."

"How can you still know what I'm thinking or feeling even after you lost your Whitelighter powers?"

"Well, I know you and we are soul mates. We have that special connection."

I smiled. "I never would have believed in soul mates and everything that goes with it if I hadn't been a witch or known you."

"Why is that?"

"I was always scared if I got married that my marriage would end like my parents' did."

"Well, we got rid of all the men that tried to come between us and we were destined to be together like Romeo and Juliet."

"Yes, except they died."

"Yes, but think of them living together in harmony in the afterlife. Kind of like Noah and Allie from The Notebook, Jack and Rose from Titanic or even Prue and Andy."

"Prue and Andy?"

"Those two were destined to be together too. The world just works in many different ways. Everything happens for a reason and it is hard to understand why some of the reasons things happen."

"I don't care if bad things happens, like losing a sister," I said. "All I know is, I _never ever_ want to live a day without you in my life again."

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart. I promise you and the boys that. _Nothing_ is going to keep us a part again. Having Melinda is the start to a new chapter in our life."

"How does it end?"

"Well, this chapter will end when Melinda is born, but a new one will start with us being the parents of three. The current chapter we are living is us preparing for another child and this is the daughter we _both _have always wanted."

I smiled. "You've always wanted a daughter too?"

"We were all surprised when Wyatt turned out to be a boy, but I want a little girl to spoil and love like I do with her mom."

"Why is my life so cheesy?!"

"Because I'm in it and I'm all about saying anything and everything about you being beautiful and a great person, because you are. A woman needs someone who will treat her like a princess and let her be whoever she wants to be. A man needs the same thing with a woman too."

"You could be a Whitelighter again and I wouldn't care. Just as long as you were not an Elder."

"I never want to be a Whitelighter again, Piper. I want to grow old with you like we saw in the future."

"Excellent point. I want to grow old with you too."

"It'll happen, but let's enjoy being young still."

"I know the perfect way to enjoy being young," I grinned.

Leo raised an eyebrow at me.

I got up the table, leaving everything there. I grabbed Leo's hand and pulled him up. I led him out of the kitchen. He quickly hit the light switch as we walked out.

"I think I catch your drift," Leo said. "I'll get all the lights and meet you up-stairs. I'll catch up to you before you reach the room."

"Sure you will," I challenged.

"You're on."

I quickly went up-stairs. Leo ran throughout down-stairs turning off the lights. He then ran up-stairs, catching up to me.

"I told you, I'd catch up to you before you reached the room."

I smiled. "You did." I lingered a little so he could catch up to me.

"Do I win anything?"

"Yep, me."

"Oh, that's a great prize."

I smiled. "Come on," I said opening the bedroom door and pulling Leo inside.

Chapter 8

Three months later, Phoebe and I were both eight months pregnant. Paige was twenty-two weeks (five and half months) pregnant, just ten weeks behind her older sisters. She was having a boy. He was to be named Henry Mitchell Jr. Henry Sr. was thrilled to be having a son. Paige was as delighted as Phoebe and I were about having our own daughters.

But it was Phoebe's and my double baby shower. The shower was the Manor with her friends and my friends. It was a girl only baby shower. Leo was sent away for a couple hours with the boys.

The baby shower was so much fun. There were food, games, stories, and presents. Phoebe loved unwrapping all her presents that were anything of baby clothing.

"This is for Mommy and Daddy after the baby is born," One of Phoebe's friends said as they handed her a gift bag.

Phoebe chuckled. She pulled out some sexy lingerie.

"They can start working on getting her pregnant again," Another friend said.

"She has to wait six weeks before they can start working on baby number two," One of my friends said.

"What?"

"You can't have sex for six weeks after you have given birth. That is unless you have a vaginal birth. But I wouldn't recommend having sex right after if you have a C-section."

"Sex was a little far from my mind in the few weeks after I had my first child."

"You do not need to have sex for a relationship to work," I said. "It is one of the perks, but a relationship _does not have to be all about sex_."

"Excellent point," Phoebe said.

Paige agreed.

"Enough sex talk," Elyse, Phoebe's boss and friend said. "Open my present next, Phoebe."

I smiled.

A few hours later, the shower was over and all the guests were gone. Phoebe took all her presents out to her car. I collected all mine and took them up-stairs to Melinda's nursery. It was completely done.

My awesome husband and heavenly handyman actually made Melinda's crib, changing table, and chest of drawers. Paige was getting the boys' old baby furniture for Baby Henry. Leo was going to repaint it and everything for Paige and Henry. Everything was under control at Magic School, finally, and Leo _finally_ could break away early some days.

I put the baby clothes away in the chest of drawers or in the closet. I loved seeing all the cute little dresses and outfits I would be dressing Melinda in. There was a variety of colors in the clothes, not just a lot of pink. Pink was a cute color, but I would get tired of it if I had a lot of it.

"Mommy, we're home!" Wyatt shouted.

"I'm in the nursery," I shouted back.

Wyatt and Chris both orbed into Melinda's room. I smiled. They left their poor father to walk all the way up-stairs.

"Hi Mommy," Chris said.

"Hi sweetie," I said. I gave him a hug and kiss. "Did you have fun with Daddy?"

"Yep."

"We went to the Zoo," Wyatt said. He loved the zoo.

"You did?"

"Yeah, and I got to have an ice cream bar that was shaped like a lion."

"Me too," Chris said.

"Wow," I said. "Did you enjoy the animals?"

"Yeah, we saw lots of them."

"Good. Where's your father?"

"Right here," Leo said.

"Hi."

"Hi." Leo gave me a hug and kiss. He then kissed my stomach. "How did we make out with presents?"

"Lots of clothes and necessary items for a baby." I showed Leo the stuff we had gotten.

"At least we can actually use them."

"Yes, because we know for sure we're having a girl."

"Mommy how long until Melinda is born?" Chris asked.

"About another two months, baby," I said. "But she could come early or later. We want her to wait at least one more month."

"Is Melinda going to be born in a hospital or at home?" Wyatt asked.

Phoebe decided to try a home birth. She had been seeing a mid-wife recently, who would be handling her birth.

"That's a very good question," Leo said looking at me.

I had wanted to have Wyatt in the hospital, but that didn't work, because he was born a few weeks early. Plus an evil wizard or whatever had been after him to raise him evil. He was delivered safely thanks to Phoebe and born very healthy.

Chris had been born in the hospital, except I was having a C-section and nearly losing my life, because I was bleeding badly. But thank the lord or more like my sisters and Leo, the world turned back into his normal self and both Baby Chris and I made through okay.

I had been debating between a home birth and hospital birth. I had a mid-wife lined up in case I wanted to do a home birth. If I did a hospital birth and anything were to go wrong, the doctors could take care of me and Melinda.

"I'm debating," I said. "I know I wanted to have Wyatt at the hospital and everything, but my mind is drawn toward a home birth. I was thinking maybe a water birth."

"If you have Melinda at home, you'd be in the comfort of the Manor. But if you had Melinda at the hospital, you would have medical experts there," Leo said.

"I know and like you said three months ago, everything happens for a reason."

"It does. What are you more comfortable with?"

"I would be comfortable either way. Yes, the Charmed Ones, their Whitelighter, and the world were in a crisis when both Wyatt and Chris were born."

"I don't see any danger of having Melinda at home," Leo said. "She'll be a normal witch like you and Phoebe. Demons and warlocks would only want her to get you or the boys. They would want Phoebe's child, because she will have cupid powers as well as witch powers."

"Do you think Prudence will be a powerful child like Wyatt?"

"She could be. I'm not a Whitelighter anymore and I don't talk to the Elders. I haven't in a few years. Paige would have to be the one to ask."

I nodded my head. I thought for a few minutes about a home birth. I placed my hands on my belly. I gasped suddenly.

_I saw myself with Leo. I saw me giving birth to Melinda. I saw my mid-wife delivering my daughter. I saw the whole birth and everything that went after it. I held Melinda in my arms. Leo got the boys. They came into the bedroom excited to meet their new sister. Dad, Paige and Henry walked in. I then saw Phoebe and Coop. Phoebe held her daughter._

"Piper, are you all right?" Leo asked.

"I just had a premonition," I said.

"But you...Wait, Melinda has to power…"

"Yes, I saw her birth. We have her here and everything is okay. Phoebe and Coop were here too. Phoebe was holding her daughter. Phoebe gives birth before I do."

Someone knocked. I looked at the doorway it was both my sisters.

"Hey, we're both getting ready to leave," Paige said.

"Mommy had a premonition," Chris said.

"What?!"

"But you don't…Oh," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, Melinda possesses the power. I saw myself giving birth to her and afterward. You have Prudence before I have Melinda," I said.

"You saw me and my baby?"

"I did."

"Sorry, but I'm excited my daughter is going to be born first."

"Whatever. All I know is there will be a demon and warlock free delivery of my daughter."

"That's great news," Paige said.

"Yeah," Phoebe said. "Hey, Prudence help Mommy out here. Trigger me a premonition of me having and seeing we have demons or warlocks to worry about." She patted her belly.

"You know it doesn't work like that, Phoebe," Leo said.

"Yeah, yeah."

"At least we know _one _of the powers Melinda will possess," Paige said.

"Two, actually," I said.

"You know of two?" Phoebe asked.

"Mommy has telekinetic powers too," Wyatt said.

"Oh, my God, this girl had it a lot better than me when I first got my powers."

I shrugged.

Phoebe placed her hands on my belly. She could use her empathy powers to feel emotions and powers of people and witches.

Phoebe gasped suddenly herself. Another premonition was upon us.

Everyone looked at Phoebe and waited. She came back to the reality.

"What did you see?" Leo asked.

"I think Melinda has the whole Charmed power package," Phoebe said. "I saw a little baby with Wyatt and Chris using her powers. Wyatt and Chris must have been using their powers and then she wanted to show hers off."

"What did she do?" I asked.

"Well, I saw objects moving and then freezing. The boys just stood and stared at their baby sister shocked."

"She has telekinesis, premonitions and freezing powers?"

"Apparently," Paige said.

"Is that possible, Leo? Can she possess all the Charmed powers?"

"Melinda Warren had all three," Leo said. "You are a Charmed One, very powerful. Why not?"

"Well, if my daughter isn't going to possess Whitelighter powers like her brothers, why not have all three of the Charmed powers? Maybe she'll develop the power to blow things up too."

"Well, good news for Melinda Piper Halliwell," Phoebe said.

"Really, especially if her brothers have orbing and healing powers," Paige said.

"Not too mention my shield," Wyatt said.

"Oh, yes, that's right, Wy. I'm so sorry to forget that."

"I want a shield power," Chris said.

"Don't worry, Chris," Leo said. "At least you have powers. Daddy is just a stinky mortal."

"Do you want to be a Whitelighter again?" I asked.

"Heck no!"

"Then stop your whining."

"He was only saying that to make Chris feel better," Paige said.

"I know that!"

Chapter 9

A month later, my niece decided to make her debut in the family. She was born at thirty-seven weeks, January 31, 2007. Phoebe had a smooth birth. Prudence was born and there was nothing wrong. All was right with the world. She weighted seven and half pounds and nineteen inches long. She was very healthy and Phoebe and Coop were very happy with their little bundle of joy.

Exactly a week after her cousin was born, Melinda decided to make her debut into the family as well.

I started having labor pains in the late afternoon, early evening of Friday, February 9, 2007. I had just gotten home with the boys and my water broke.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Wyatt asked.

"Melinda is on her way," I answered.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What do we do?" Chris asked with excitement.

"Paige!" I shouted.

There was a swirl of orbs and Paige appeared.

"What's up, sister?" She said.

I chuckled. "Operation Baby Number Three is ago." I didn't to add my own humor.

"Oh, my God, you're in labor?"

"Yes, my water broke."

"Okay, what you need me to do?"

"First, get my husband here!"

"Right. I'm on it."

She orbed out.

"Wyatt, I need you to do me a huge favor, baby."

"What? What?"

"I need you to orb to Aunt Phoebe and get her here."

"No problem. I'll be back quickly."

Wyatt then orbed out.

"What can I do?" Chris asked.

"Nothing right now, sweetie," I said. "Everyone will be here momentarily."

I was right about that. Wyatt came back with Phoebe rather quickly. I had hoped Paige would come back first with Leo.

Phoebe was very helpful. She got me up-stairs to my room. Prudence was with her daddy, so don't think Phoebe just left her daughter behind.

Wyatt and Chris grabbed blankets and pillows for me so I would be comfortable in bed. Phoebe called my mid-wife.

"PIPER!" Leo shouted.

"Up-stairs!"

Leo appeared a minute later in the bedroom.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Melinda is coming, though."

"Have no fear, Leo," Phoebe said. "The mid-wife is on her way and the boys and I are making her comfortable."

"I can take it over from here, Phoebe," Leo said. "Why don't you go back home to Coop and Prudence?"

"Hell no! Coop is bringing my daughter here and I'm going to be here until my older sister brings my niece into the world."

"Thank you, Phoebe," I said.

"Anytime. Wyatt, how about a trip back to Aunt Phoebe's?"

"Okay," Wyatt said. He ran over to his aunt, grabbed her hand, and orbed out.

"What can I do?" Chris asked.

"You can keep your mom company," Leo said.

"Okay."

Leo picked Chris up and put him on the bed with me. Chris crawled over to me and I wrapped an arm around him.

"How long until Melinda is here?" Chris asked.

"It could be a long while, baby," I said. "It could be hours."

"Well, that's no fun."

"I know, but she's worth the wait. You and Wyatt were."

"Was Wyatt really worth the wait?"

"That's not very nice, Chris."

Leo just chuckled.

This was not a day for my sons to be having sibling rivalry.

My mid-wife arrived fifteen minutes later. She checked to see how far I was dilated. I was only a few centimeters. Phoebe, Coop, and Wyatt arrived back at the Manor with Prudence. My mid-wife was a witch, so she didn't question anything when the four suddenly showed up and we didn't hear the door or anything.

Everyone setup camp down-stairs while I was in labor. Paige ordered pizza for dinner for everyone. Henry ended up coming by, because Paige refused to leave the Manor until I had Melinda. Phoebe was the same way and that was why Coop had come with her. She had grabbed everything she needed to for Prudence. It was a family affair. My dad showed up too.

I was glad to have everyone there to keep the boys entertained. Leo stayed with me the whole time. My sisters, the boys, and Dad came and went from my bedroom as I progressed through labor.

Just a little after one o'clock the next morning, I was ready for delivery.

"All right, Piper, let's bring your daughter into the world," My mid-wife said.

"I'm ready," I said.

"I'm right here with you, baby," Leo said, grabbing hold of my hand.

I nodded.

"Okay, push for me."

I started to push. The moment I had been longing for was coming. My daughter was coming into the world. I was going to hold her in just a few minutes. My thoughts were on her the whole time as I pushed and listened to the mid-wife telling when to start and stop.

"All right, she's out."

I heard the sound of crying a few seconds later. It was music to my ears.

Leo and I were both amazed by our daughter's presents. The mid-wife handled everything. She cut Melinda's umbilical cord. She checked her out to make sure she was okay and she was. She was very healthy and fine.

"Here you go, Piper," The mid-wife said handing me my daughter.

I took her and held her. I looked at her and long last I had my daughter in my arms, my little princess, my little powerful witch.

"Would you like me to get your family?"

"Yes," I said.

The mid-wife walked over to the bedroom door and opened it. Everyone was waiting outside it, including Wyatt and Chris.

"Come on in," The mid-wife said.

Wyatt and Chris were so excited, but Dad and Henry kept them under control. Phoebe was carrying Prudence just as I had seen in my premonition.

"Slowly come over here, boys," Leo said.

The boys did as they were told and slowly walked over to their father. I held their sister in a way so they could see her.

"What do you boys think?" I asked.

Wyatt and Chris were both speechless and wore bright smiles. They looked at their baby sister with loving eyes.

"I promise to be the best big brother ever," Wyatt said.

"I promise to protect you and love you forever," Chris said.

"Awe," My sisters said.

"And I know you both will be great big brothers and protect and love your sister forever," I said.

The adults all took turns holding Melinda. Everyone fell in love with her instantly.

"I finally have the niece that I have always wanted," Phoebe said.

"It's a great day for us all," Paige said. "In about two months, I'll be bringing my own child into the world."

I wasn't really listening to my sisters. I had Melinda back in my arms. I was never, ever going to stop loving and protecting her. I was going to love her and protect her until the day I died. We all know that I would live to see her grown up and have her own life as I have mine.

Well, Leo got the boys to bed. Phoebe and Coop gathered up all their stuff, along with Prudence and left. I told my dad to stay and sleep on the sofa. I didn't want him driving so late. Paige just orbed herself and Henry home. They'd come back tomorrow for his car.

My mid-wife made sure Melinda and I were both okay before she headed home herself. We were both fine.

"How about you and I call it a night and go to sleep?" Leo suggested walking into the room.

"Sounds good. Melinda is already asleep," I said.

Leo smiled. He came over. "Can I put her to bed?"

I nodded my head, giving our daughter to him. Leo carefully took her into his arms and then slowly walked over to where he had set the basinet up for her. I watched him as he carefully placed her down.

Leo then joined me in bed. The bed was clean from me giving birth on it.

"We finally have our baby girl," I said.

"We sure do. And we have a niece and we'll soon have a nephew."

"Yes. Life is good for us finally."

"It has always been good. There have just been people and things trying to ruin it for us."

"Now that I will agree too."

"Get some rest, baby," Leo said. "We're both going to be sleep deprived for awhile."

"Yep, but she is so worth it!"

Leo smiled.

Chapter 10

"Goodness," I said. "Apparently baby girls have stinky diapers like baby boys do."

Paige chuckled. "At least two more weeks and then I'll be changing dirty diapers myself."

I smiled.

It was six weeks later. Let me tell you they had been the best six weeks of my life.

Leo and I loved having a baby in the house again. We especially loved it, because it was our baby girl. Wyatt and Chris loved it too. Whenever they heard Melinda crying, they would run or orb to their sister to see what was wrong. It was so cute. They weren't jealous of Melinda at all. Everyone in the family made sure the boys got equal attention.

Leo and I made sure to spend some alone time with the boys a little bit each day. They enjoyed it. Phoebe and Paige made sure they got alone time with their aunts and uncles too.

Everything was going great with having new babies in the family. Prudence and Melinda were both doing great. Anyone who wanted to hold them had a hard time getting them away from their mothers long enough. I had Melinda in my arms whenever I could. Leo got angry by it, because he wanted to hold her or have alone time with me.

"Okay, I have the candles set up," Phoebe said, walking into Melinda's room with Prudence in her rooms. "Are we going to summon Grams and Mom or what?"

"Hold on, my baby had a stinky diaper," I said.

"Okay, that is a good excuse."

I chuckled. I picked Melinda up from the changing table. "Let's do this thing, sisters."

Phoebe headed back out of the room. I followed her, along with Paige. The three of us headed up to the attic. We wanted Grams and Mom to see Melinda and Prudence before we had a wiccaning ceremony for the both of them. Melinda and Prudence were going to be the best of friends when they were older. Their mothers were having them do everything together.

Wyatt and Chris were both up in the attic.

"Are you boys ready to see Grams and Grandma?" I asked.

"Yep," Wyatt said.

"I can't wait," Chris said.

"Okay. Paige, you take Melinda and I'll light the candles," I said.

Paige took Melinda from me. I grabbed the lighter and lit the five candles on the floor. I then went over to the _Book of Shadows_ and said the spell:

_Hear these words, hear my cry,_

_Spirit on the other side,_

_Come to me, I summon thee,_

_Cross now the Great Divide._

Two glowing lights appeared. They both turned into Grams and Mom.

"Hello my darlings," Grams said seeing me and my sisters.

"Hi Grams," Phoebe said. "Mom."

Grams and Mom both stepped out of the center of the candles. They both hugged each other of us.

"And who did we have here?" Grams asked seeing Prudence and Melinda.

"This is your great-granddaughter, Prudence Patricia or just Prue," Phoebe said.

"Oh, you named her after Prue and me, huh?" Mom asked.

"Yes."

"And this little one," Paige said. "Is Melinda Piper."

"The daughter Piper has been longing for," Grams said.

"Exactly," I said.

"Don't forget about us," Wyatt said.

"Oh, how could we," Grams said. "Hello Wyatt and Chris. Are you both behaving and taking care of your baby sister and baby cousin?"

"Yep," Chris said.

"Good." Grams hugged both of them then.

Paige gave Melinda back to me or more like I told her to give my daughter back to me.

"I'm glad you girls summoned us before Leo and Coop get here for the Wiccaning," Mom said.

"Henry's coming too. He wants to see what the Wiccaning is all about since Henry Jr. will have one in the near future," Paige smiled and placing a hand on her belly.

"How do you feel, Paige?" Grams asked.

"I feel great, Grams. My baby is doing great too. He's happy and content inside for right now."

"Good, but anyway, Patty, why don't you do the honors."

Mom smiled. "We're ready for you, Prue," She said.

My jaw dropped. I was shocked. Was my sister coming to see us after all these years, finally? I placed Melinda down in one of the basinets that were set up for her or her cousin, Prue. Phoebe did the same thing.

A glowing light appeared. I saw Phoebe cover her mouth with her hands as the glowing light turned into the familiar figure of our decease older sister, Prue Halliwell.

"Oh, my God," Paige said.

I gasped and the tears fell.

Prue smiled at our sisters and me. She was still as beautiful as the day she died with her long dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Hello Piper, Phoebe, and Paige," She said.

"Tells me it's you," I sobbed. "Tell me its really you and I'm not dreaming!"

Prue shook her head. "It's me, Piper. You see me as clearly as we had seen Mom on your wedding day to Leo."

I was gone then. I cried hard and threw my arms around Prue. Phoebe was crying hard too and hugged the both of us. Prue held and hugged me and Phoebe.

"I am so proud of you too and very happy for you," Prue said.

"We've missed you so much," Phoebe said.

"I know, sweetheart. I have always been here with you. I have been here to lend a hand by flipping the pages of the _Book of Shadows_. I never left!"

I hugged Prue tighter.

"It's all right, Piper. It is me, but remember I can't stay."

"I don't know care. As long as I can see you like we see Mom and Grams."

"This is forever, girls," Grams said. Phoebe and I pulled out of our older sister's embrace. "It had been long enough that you were ready to see Prue as you see your mother and me."

I looked over at Paige. Prue went over to her. "Hello Paige," She said.

"Hi," Paige said in tears.

Prue began to cry herself.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Paige said.

"Like wise."

Paige threw her arms around Prue as Phoebe and I had done. Prue held her tightly. Phoebe grabbed hold of my arm. I wrapped both my arms around her.

"My four girls, together at last," Mom said.

Prue and Paige pulled away and looked at our mom.

"You did great, Patty," Grams said.

"You raised Prue, Phoebe, and Piper."

"Yes, but you were the one who produced the Charmed Ones. Something I had hoped for, but that was your destiny just as their destiny was to fight the Source of All Evil and fight the Ultimate Battle."

"Sadly, it was the Power of Three with Piper, Phoebe, and I that did those things," Paige said.

"Everything happens for a reason, Paige," Prue said. "My destiny changed. Just like the future had changed where Piper had Wyatt first and not Melinda. My death was sad and you all suffered a great loss, but you were reunited with your true roots. Your adoptive parents are proud of you and happy that you found someone and are having a baby."

"You've seen my parents?"

"Yes, they love you and are always watching just as Grams, Mom, and I are always watching."

"Well, Prue isn't always watching," Grams said.

"That's right. She had a reunion of her own and it was easier for her to accept her destiny after she was reunited with him," Mom said.

"_Him_?" Phoebe asked.

"Andy?!" I said.

"That's right, Piper," Prue said. "It was hard to accept that I was dead at first, but seeing Andy helped out."

"Leo always says you two are in the afterlife enjoying it together."

"That's because Leo has seen us together."

"What?!" Phoebe, Paige, and I all said.

"How is that?" Phoebe asked.

"When he was a Whitelighter and Elder, he would come see me. I hadn't seen him since before the Gideon situation," Prue said.

"Well, that would make sense," Paige said. "Wait, does that mean since I'm a Whitelighter and go Up There to see the Elders that I could come see you or even my parents?"

"Yes, but you must not stay too long with me or them."

"Whatever. All I would need is a hug and then I'd be gone."

"That would work."

"I wish I were a Whitelighter," Phoebe said.

"No, you don't," Paige said.

"I'm a Whitelighter!" Chris said.

"Me too," Wyatt said.

"Well, hello, Wyatt and Chris," Prue said.

"Hello Aunt Prue," Wyatt said. "Mommy, Aunt Phoebe, Grandpa, and Daddy show me your picture all the time."

"Me too," Chris said.

Prue smiled. "Well, I'm glad that you know me, but you won't be seeing me all the time like you see your other aunts."

"We know."

"Mommy and Daddy say you're not part of our living world anymore. They say you're part of the afterlife," Wyatt said.

"That's correct," Prue said. "I died about a year and half before you were born, but I saw your birth with Grams and Grandma. I also saw Chris's birth, Melinda's and Prudence's."

"Did you see everything?" Chris asked.

"Only when I'm watching. I'm not watching all the time, because I live a life in the afterlife like your mom, aunts, dad, and uncles live their lives down here with you, your brother, cousin, and sister."

"Did you have a husband?"

"Yes, actually, I do."

Phoebe and I looked at each other."

"Grams married Andy and me."

I nodded my head.

"Well, you just about have it all in the afterlife, Prue," Phoebe said.

"Just about."

"Yeah, I like my life down here."

"Me too," Paige said.

"Me three," I said. "I miss you and love you, but I'd rather you be down here with us then up there."

"Same here, but we know I died for a reason and that reason is pregnant with your nephew," Prue said.

Paige grinned. "That would be me."

That was very true. Prue's death was horrible and awful. God knows it devastated me and broke my heart. But we never would have met Paige. She never would have come back to her true family. It was sad her adoptive parents had died too, but that happened for a reason. It was for her to get her act together, make something of herself and then reunite with her half sisters to embrace her birth right as a Charmed One.

"Hello everyone," Leo said, walking into the attic with Coop and Henry.

"Hi Leo," Prue said.

"Is that your deceased sister?" Henry asked.

"Yes," Paige said.

"Holy…"

"…Little boys in the room," I said.

"My god, Prue," Leo said. "It's great to see you."

"You too," Prue said, hugging him. "Sorry for everything that happened."

"It's okay. It worked out for the best."

"Henry, this is Prue," Paige said. "Prue, this is my husband, Henry."

"Hi Henry," Prue said.

"Hi," Henry said. "I'm still a little freaked out about the magic at times."

"Understandable. My boyfriend when he was alive was the same way. I think you would like him actually, because he was a homicide detective when he was alive."

"Andrew Trudeau, right?"

"Piper and Phoebe told you about him?"

"Yes, we did," Phoebe said. "Meet my husband, Prue."

Prue smiled.

"Hi Coop."

"Prue. I am so glad you and Phoebe are married and not her with Cole."

"Really, Prue?!" Phoebe said.

"I agree with you, Prue," Coop said.

I laughed.

"Okay, since everyone is here now," Grams said. "Shall we get the Wiccaning over with?"

"Yes," I said, picking Melinda up from her basinet.

"Babies, please."

I gave Melinda to Grams. Phoebe picked Prudence up and gave her to Grams. Grams held both babies in one arm.

"I call forth from space and time, matriarchs from the Halliwell line…"

Everyone stood together as we watched spirits from our family appear to bless and protect Prudence and Melinda. I smiled, looking at my daughter in my grandmother's arms the whole time.

I was so happy that I had gotten to see Prue. I would be content to not see her again until the day I died. I just wanted to see her once as I get to see Grams and Mom. Now that, that was fulfilled, I was as happy as the day I married Leo, and had each of our children.

"…Welcome to our family, Prudence Patricia Halliwell and Melinda Piper Halliwell. Blessed be," Grams said.

"Blessed be," Everyone said.

The spirits of the Warren line disappeared. Phoebe and I took our daughters back. We all said our good-byes to Grams, Mom, and Prue.

"How are feeling after seeing Prue today?" Leo asked me later that night.

"I feel fine. I think I would be okay to wait and see her until it was my time to go," I replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it might be hard to believe. But that had been one of my longest longings since after she died. Two of my longest longings have been satisfied."

"Seeing Prue and having Melinda?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"I'm glad," Leo said. He kissed me.

"Do you have any long awaiting longings?" I asked.

"No. I have everything I want: you, the boys, and Melinda."

"Well, I have one longing still," I said.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"To have you."

"Oh, you have me, baby."

"Humor me, Leo."

Leo chuckled. "Yes, I know what you mean."

I smiled as Leo kissed me.

I had a doctor's appointment on Monday to see my doctor. It had been exactly six weeks since I had given birth, but I had to get all the clear from the doctor. There was no sex, just kissing and hands all over.

That was sometimes all I needed, Leo's hands and mouth on my body. Just the way he touched me or moved his lips against my skin drove me crazy. Leo just needed to kiss me or hold me in his arms was all her ever needed most nights and days.

Chapter 11

Three weeks later, Paige had her son, Henry Jr. Paige too had a home birth. She wasn't quite sure how her son would be born considering he would have Whitelighter powers from her. She didn't know if he would be born in a twirl of orbs like Wyatt had. But he came into the world like a regular baby.

"It is always best to play it safe when it comes to magic and children," Paige told her husband, Henry after she gave birth to their son.

Henry had preferred Paige given birth in a hospital. He had been scared about Paige having a home birth and something going wrong. Nothing went wrong, though. Everyone understood Henry's concern, though. When I had been pregnant with Wyatt, I had wanted to have him in the hospital, but my sisters and Leo were against, because he was supposed to be born in a swirl of orbs, which he was. Of course, Wyatt was also supposed to be a girl, so things do not always go as you plan. But lately that was a whole different story.

Everything was going the Charmed Ones' way. Bring it on, evil-doers. Demons and warlocks could try to ruin my happiness, but they never would. I had a husband, three children, two sisters, two brother-in-laws, one niece, and one nephew to keep me happy. But if any evil-doers go after anyone in my family then there was a problem. But my boys were active and they knew how to use them. Wyatt did more of the fighting at times when evil-doers came for him, his brother, or sister.

But the demons and warlocks were kept at bay for a little while. My poor husband, however, had a very bad dream one night and he needed some major reassurance.

I slept peacefully and calmly with Leo on the night he had his awful dream. That was until Melinda began to cry. I got up instantly and took care of her. She needed a diaper change and afterwards, I cradled her in by arms, sitting on the glider chair in room, rocking backward and forward getting Melinda to go back to sleep. Once she was asleep, I careful stood up and placed her in her crib. I then went to check on Wyatt and Chris. They were both sleeping peacefully.

As I headed back to bed, I heard Leo shouting.

"Piper? Piper?!"

I quickly headed into the room.

"There you are," Leo said, seeing me. He was out of bed. He quickly came over to me and hugged me. "I got so scared."

"Why?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"I just had the most horrible dream," He said.

"That's a first in a long time, honey. Are you all right?"

"No."

"Tell me about it," I said.

Leo nodded his head. I took his hand and led him over to small sofa in our room by the window. We both sat down.

"It was awful, Piper," Leo confessed. "It was the like what I saw when I had my vision quest and the Avatars intervened."

I nodded. "Just tell me about it, Leo." I held onto his hand still. I stroked his cheek. "You'll feel better if you give me details of it, baby."

Leo nodded.

"Well, I saw this demon and he was after the boys and Melinda. He killed you and your sisters. You were trying to protect the kids. Prudence and Little Henry were safe, but not our kids. Wyatt had his shield up however to protect himself, Chris, and Mel. But you and your sisters got killed in the process. Wyatt lost his train of concentration and let his shield down. He went over to you and your sisters, the same with Chris. They tried to heal you, but you all were dead.

"I ran over to you as well, leaving Melinda unprotected and unguarded. I cradled you in my arms, holding your lifeless body. I then remembered Melinda as I heard her crying and then I saw the demon was near her. Before the boys and I knew it, he took her and shimmered. That was when I woke up to ride you gone."

"Well, it's all right, baby," I said. "Melinda needed a diaper change and I rocked her back to sleep. Then I went to check on the boys. I'm fine."

"Hadn't had this bad of a dream in years, Piper. I was scared I lost you and Melinda."

I wrapped my arms around my husband and held him. "I'm here, Leo. This isn't a dream. I'm still alive and Melinda is sound asleep in her crib. Come on, I'll show you."

I stood up and grabbed Leo's hand. I led him into the nursery where Melinda was fast asleep. He reached into her crib and carefully picked up and held her close to him. She whined a little, but stopped when Leo had her settled against his chest.

"See she's here. And I'm alive, baby. It was just a dream. You remember the future, baby."

"I know," Leo whispered. "I was just scared."

I nodded my head. "I know the feeling. I hate having bad dreams like that. I had bad dreams for months after Prue's death. Those bad dreams didn't go away until after The Source was vanquished the first time. I had no doubt in my mind we got him, but apparently not. It took a lot of tries to get rid of him. I also had bad dreams of this demon and this warlock coming after Wyatt. I was somewhat able to have peaceful nights' sleep a little while after the Gideon situation. God knows you didn't."

"I didn't have a good night's sleep until after I joined the Avatars, because I knew there was hope."

"We've had some pretty rough times, Leo, but we've gotten through. You've been my rock through a heck of a lot them and I've been for rock for some of them as well. And I'm rock right now.

"Come on, put Melinda back to bed and let's go back to bed ourselves, okay?"

Leo nodded. He gave Melinda a light kiss on her forehead and placed her back down in her crib.

Before we headed back to our room, I took Leo to the boys' room to show him they were okay too.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Leo said once we were back in our room and in bed. "I don't know where that dream came from."

"Bad dreams and things have a way of sneaking up on us. You just find someone or something that can help you get through those bad times and then you'll be okay."

"Oh, I already have someone to help me get through it."

I smiled. "You sure do." I kissed him passionately on the lips. I pulled away, but Leo pulled back me. His tongue then plunged into my mouth.

I smirked to myself. I knew what he wanted and he would get it too.

I grabbed hold of his face and started playing with his tongue in my mouth. Leo gave a groan. He grabbed onto me and pulled me on top him.

As we continued to kiss, I slid my hand down to his crotch. Leo gave a moan as I teased him by rubbing my hand against his private area. I was going to tease him like he loved to tease me.

"Do you like that, baby?" I asked.

"Yes," Leo moaned.

I leaned in toward his ear. "Does the snake want to come out and play?"

"Yes and he wants to be inside you."

Leo suddenly moved me onto my back. I giggled at Leo's sudden move. All the clothes came off then: his T-shirt, my tank top, bra and pajama bottoms, and his boxers. I had legs open and ready for me. Leo grabbed onto himself and guided "the snake" inside of me. I gave a moan as Leo started thrusting in and out of me.

"Is the snake happy?" I asked, trying not to moan. But it didn't work.

"Yes, the snake is very happy," Leo said, also trying not to moan.

"Oh, God, yes," I moaned digging my nails into Leo's back. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Leo pushed deeper, harder, and faster inside me. But I wanted to be on top. With all the strength I had, I pushed Leo onto his back. I began moving hard against him.

"I love it when you take control."

I smirked. I slowed down to a very slow pace to tease him. It really wasn't teasing him at all. In fact, we both liked the slow pace.

Leo gave a loud moan as he suddenly moved me faster. I knew he was close to his release. I was as well.

"God, LEO!" I practically screamed as I felt my release course through my body.

"PIPER!" Leo moaned.

I moved of Leo to lie next to him.

"Now I feel better," He said.

I chuckled. I looked over at him. "Yep, that always makes me feel better too, especially when I'm with you."

Leo chuckled. He leaned over and kissed me. "I love you."

I grinned. "Proof it!"

Leo smirked. "Your wish is my command."

We both laughed as we kissed. Leo was then on top of me, entering me once more.

Chapter 12

Six months later, I again sat at the kitchen table planning. I was looking over how the club was doing and how much money I had in savings. I wanted to open up my restaurant. Having Melinda had set things back a little bit, but now she was eight months old.

"Hi Mommy," Chris said, coming into the kitchen.

"Hey honey," I said. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Chris climbed up into a chair next to me. "What are you doing, Mommy?"

"I am looking over some things, because I want to look for a place to open my restaurant."

"But you have a place of business."

"I know, baby, but I originally wanted to open up my own restaurant in the first place before I opened up P3."

"What does P3 mean?"

"It stands for Prue, Piper and Phoebe. Aunt Prue and Aunt Phoebe helped me get some money together to open up the club. It costs a lot of money to buy or rent your own building."

"How much?"

"Thousands of dollars."

"Wow that is a lot."

"It sure is. What is Wyatt doing?"

"Entertaining, Mel."

"Mommy, come quickly! Melinda is using her powers!" Wyatt shouted.

I picked up Chris and then went into the conservatory where Wyatt was with Melinda. I saw things frozen in mid-air. The objects fell a few seconds later.

Melinda giggled. She then raised the objects back up with her telekinetic powers and froze the objects again.

"I was flying the toys around and then she joined in," Wyatt said.

"Well, that's great," I said. I put Chris down and went to pick Melinda up. "Are you making things fly and then freezing them like Mommy?"

Melinda just giggled my arms as the toys fell again. She began to make them float in mid-air again.

"That's freaking awesome," Phoebe said as she suddenly appeared.

"Where'd you come from," I said.

"Prue beamed us here."

I nodded my head. My baby niece was in her mom's arms. Little Prue had come into her powers as Melinda had. She had the power of Beaming and Remote Beaming which was a cupid power of transportation. It was like orbing, but teleportation.

"So you're using your child for your own of transportation now?"

"You betcha. I come bearing awesome news."

"What?"

"Quake is looking for new ownership."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yep. They don't want to close the restaurant down completely. The current owner just wants to relocate. He is looking for someone to make him an offer and do whatever with the restaurant. You could rename it."

Melinda disappeared from my arms and was in one of Phoebe's.

"Holy crap," Phoebe said.

Little Prue giggled.

"Your child is remote beaming my child from my arms," I said.

Melinda too was giggled. Little Prue did it again and Melinda was back in my arms.

"Okay, sweetheart, no more of that," Phoebe said.

"Yes," I said. "Back to Quake."

"Yes."

Phoebe and I both put our daughters down in the playpen set up.

"How bad is the price he's asking for?"

Phoebe told me the price the owner was asking for it. It fell right within my price range.

"Holy crap," I said. "That is freaking fantastic. It's not owned by Martin anymore is it?"

"Nope."

"Good. I don't know if he would sell it to me. When I quit in 1999, he was super pissed off. That was why we never, ever went back there."

"Yes, well, you and Prue were the ones who supported me until I started working for the paper," Phoebe said.

"True."

"But anyway, you should totally go for it, Piper. You could have this place quickly and then start set up right away."

"All right, let me talk to my husband first, please."

"Whatever, girl. Here's the number and information I picked up for you."

"Thanks, Phoebe. Would you stay here for awhile and watch them while I go over to Magic School?"

"Of course."

"Thanks. I'll be right back, boys. I'm going to go see Daddy real quick."

"Okay, we'll have fun with…" Wyatt said.

Melinda giggled as she flew a toy at her oldest brother, which he managed to dodge.

"I think Prue is all the children I want," Phoebe said.

I laughed. I walked up the first flight of stairs and stopped, staring at the wall. I said a spell that made a door appear. It led right to Magic School. It was how Leo got to and from Magic School without an orbing child or sister-in-law.

I walked straight to the headmaster's office, which was what my husband was.

"Come in," Leo said as I knocked on the door.

"Hi honey," I said, walking in.

"Well, hello there." He got up from his desk and came over to me. "What do I owe the pleasure of this little visit?"

"I want to talk to you about a possible place for my restaurant."

"You found a place already?"

"Phoebe found it. It's Quake where I used to work. The owner is selling it and the price he's asking for is in my price range. I really loved the restaurant; I just wanted to take care of my own and not someone else's."

Leo smiled. "I know, baby. Why do you need to talk to me about this? You're the bread winner in our family."

"But you're husband and I wanted you to know."

Leo nodded his head. "Okay, that makes sense. Call and make an offer and you can go from there."

"All right, I'll go to that now. Oh, Phoebe is using her own child to get to the Manor now."

"I'll talk with her later."

"Thank you."

I didn't like that Phoebe was using her daughter for her own personal gain. Heaven forbid she picks up the phone or drive over to the Manor to tell me about Quake being up for sale.

Whatever.

When I got home, I decided to call the owner and make an offer. I went up-stairs to do it, because it was quieter up there. Melinda and Prue were having a ball with their powers. Oh, dear.

Chapter 13

The owner of Quake accepted my offer for the restaurant. We did all the necessary paperwork and legal jargon to make the restaurant mine. I was so excited. The only thing I changed about it was the name. I changed it to PHW: Piper Halliwell-Wyatt. I redid the menu a little. I opened the restaurant on New Year's Eve. There was an excellent turn out for the grand opening. The restaurant was very successful the first month and people started booking for Valentine's Day on New Year's Eve as well.

But February tenth came, which was Melinda's first birthday.

At 1:07 AM, on February tenth, I woke up and found myself in Melinda's room. I smiled as I watched her sleep and thought of the last year. My baby girl had gone from being inside my womb to into my arms. She went from being held in my arms to crawling and then walking. I did not like it when she started crawling or walking. That meant my little girl was getting old enough to try getting away from me easily and go exploring. It was her first step to independence.

"Here you are," Leo said.

I turned at the sound of his voice. "Hey," I said.

"Hey." He quickly stretched out his arms. "What are you doing in here?"

"Watching our sleeping angel."

Leo came and wrapped his arms around me. He also rested his head on my shoulder. "I don't like to wake up to an empty bed."

I smiled. "I know. I don't either." I turned to face him. I kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist. "The last year went by so fast."

"It did, but it was a great year and it will only keep getting better, because you have the restaurant open."

"Speaking of, Valentine's Day is four days away."

"I know. We're having dinner at the restaurant."

"Good. Do not forget or I will hurt you."

"Yeah, I believe that."

I chuckled. I turned back around to watch Melinda sleep. Leo again wrapped his arms around me. "What do you say to having one more?"

"One more what?" Leo asked.

"Another baby," I said.

"Seriously, Piper?"

"Yes!"

"Three isn't enough?"

"No!"

Leo chuckled. "Melinda is only a year old, honey. She'll always be your baby girl."

"It's not that," I said. "I just want another baby. Something inside me wants four kids instead of three."

"All right, consider it my Valentine's Day and Seventh Wedding Anniversary present."

"We can try for another baby?" I asked turning to face him once again.

"Yes, is that a good idea with you just opening the restaurant?"

"We're only trying, Leo. I'm _not_ pregnant _yet_! And it took us a little while to conceive Wyatt. We had no idea about Chris or Melinda. They were both surprises. But we had been trying for a few months to get pregnant the first time. You and I weren't planning for Chris or Melinda. I'll admit I had wanted another child after the Ultimate Battle and I got her. But it'll take some time before we get pregnant.

"Phoebe used a little bit of magic to get pregnant. There were no consequences, because of her sacrifices and everything over the years."

Leo nodded his head. "Just like Coop was sent to her for her to fall in love with by the Elders with no consequences like we went through."

"Exactly!" I smiled.

Leo nodded his head. "Okay, can we talk more about having another baby later, please?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's go back to bed."

The two of us headed back to our room. We hadn't disturbed Melinda at all while we talked in her room.

I was serious about having another baby. I had no idea where the desire came from to have another baby. I just wanted another one.

Chapter 14

I had a birthday party for Melinda like I had for Wyatt for his first birthday. Chris would have gotten a birthday party for his first birthday, but stupid Zankou and the rest of the evil world prevented us from having it.

"You want another baby?!" Phoebe said.

"Yes, I do," I replied.

I stood in the kitchen with her and Paige. Leo and Dad were out with the kids and other parents. Wyatt and Chris told their baby sister and baby girl cousin not to use their powers while the party was going on or Mommy, Daddy and Aunt Phoebe would be very, very mad. I was too busy in the kitchen at the moment to be ready to freeze things.

"What does Leo say?" Paige asked.

"He said he would let it be my Valentine's Day and wedding anniversary present," I said. "But then I said how Phoebe was allowed to use a little magic to help her conceive Prue and that was how she pregnant quickly."

"Yeah, I missed a pill one day and that how Henry Jr. got here. Henry and I wanted to wait a year before we had kids like you and Leo."

"Yes, but if Leo and I start trying now, it can take a little bit of time for us to conceive. It did with Wyatt."

"That's true. Melinda was an unexpected blessing for you and Leo," Phoebe said.

"So was Chris, mostly. I was shocked to know Chris from the future was Wyatt's little brother."

"And wasn't that a great time between you and Leo, except for being trapped in different plane and him slowly dying from the Darklighter's poison arrow."

"Yes, it was. Thank you for being up a great memory, but then a not so great memory."

"Don't fight, Piper," Paige said. "I hope you have another child. Henry and I have decided we are at least having one more. We don't want Henry Jr. to be an only child."

"I'm with you," Phoebe said. "I don't want Prue to be an only child, even though; she will have enough cousins to play with."

"Do it! I didn't like being an only child with my adoptive parents. I would have loved to have a sibling. I know I did not really like it at first with you two, because you had Leo watching me."

"That was for your own protection and you are more powerful now."

"Thank God. I would have hated for all the Charmed Ones to live together with their husbands and children."

"I'd kill," Phoebe said.

"Exactly!" I said. "I didn't like the two of you being out of the house when you both first moved out, but that was because I didn't have Leo here with me. Now I could care less. I like seeing you both, but sometimes you just want to be alone with your husband and not worry about your sisters being here."

"Yes, I know that feeling. I did that with Cole."

"Why are we still mentioning his name?" Paige asked. "He's yesterday's news. Coop is way much better for you, Phoebe."

"Yes, I know, Paige."

"Stop it, you two," I said.

"Mommy, the birthday girl is wondering where you are," Chris said coming into the kitchen.

I smiled. "I'll be right out, baby."

Chris then back out to the party.

"If you two excuse me, my daughter beckons."

I headed out of the kitchen, leaving my sisters behind.

The rest of Melinda's party finished with me being around her and the kids. I had to freeze the room once and that was because of Melinda herself. She got all excited for one of her birthday presents.

"Okay, Little Henry and I are going home and both taking a nap," Paige said.

"Bye. Thank you for coming, Paige," I said.

"Anytime."

Paige said her fair wells to her nieces and nephews. She then grabbed Henry and orbed home.

"Prue and I are going to head home too," Phoebe said. "Bye, Wyatt and Chris."

"Bye, Aunt Phoebe," Chris said.

"Bye-bye, Prudence," Wyatt said.

"Bye," Prue said.

Phoebe smiled. She grabbed Prue and all her stuff and then left. She drove home. Coop gave her a hard time for using Prue transporting them to and from the Manor. Leo didn't even have to talk to her.

"Mama," Melinda said holding out her arms to me.

I smiled. I picked her up from the floor. I grabbed the new toy she was in love with as well, which was a Disney Princess rag doll of Belle. Melinda rested her head on my shoulder and held onto her doll. She gave a yawn.

"I think its time for a nap. I could use one too."

"That's a good idea," Leo said. "How about we all take a nap?"

"I agree," Wyatt said. "One year olds are tiring."

Chris agreed.

"The one year old is tired herself," I said.

"All right, do you boys want me to read you a story to help you get to sleep?" Leo asked.

"Yes," Chris said.

"Okay, come on."

"Orbing is quicker," Wyatt said. He grabbed hold of his father's hand and orbed them both up-stairs.

"Do you want a lift, Mommy?" Chris asked.

"No. I can walk," I said.

"Okay." He orbed up-stairs then.

Melinda was asleep. I smiled. I decided to take her to mine and Leo's room instead of her own. I carefully placed Melinda down on the bed. I then lay down beside her. I used to do the same with my mom when I was. I would take a nap and she would lay with me until I fell asleep. She did it with me, Prue, and Phoebe. That was before she died, though.

"Well, that didn't take long," Leo said walking into the bedroom.

"Shh," I said. I pointed to Melinda.

Leo nodded. He went and sat on the small sofa by the window. I got up from the bed and joined him.

"So about our conversation that took place _very _early this morning," Leo said.

"Yes?"

"Well, I've been thinking and I talked to the boys actually. They thought it would be cool to have another baby. They were talking about another brother, but they'd be happy with two baby sisters."

"I have two baby sisters and I love it."

"I know you do. Let's give it a try for another baby. If you're not pregnant within the next year, it wasn't meant to be for us to have four kids."

"I'll go with that," I smiled.

Leo smiled. He kissed me. "What Piper wants, Piper gets, right?"

"Damn straight!"

Chapter 15

I had to cancel Leo's and my dinner plans on Valentine's Day at the restaurant. He didn't make a big deal about it, because our wedding anniversary was about a week later. I realized that we were very booked with reservations and I couldn't spare a table for the both of us. With that, Leo decided to baby-sit Prue and Henry Jr. for my sisters and their husbands so they could go out for Valentine's Day.

Valentine's Day was a very successful day and night at the restaurant. People were very generous with their tips for the servers, so they made out very well.

I didn't get home until 2 in the morning. I was going to go straight to bed, but Leo waited up for me.

"Hey beautiful," I heard from the dinning room.

I looked into the dinning room and saw Leo, sitting at the table. "Hey," I said. I set my stuff down and took off my jacket. I then went over to my husband to greet him. "I figured you'd be in bed."

"Well, I wanted to wait up for you." He kissed me.

"I'm sorry about dinner again."

"Don't worry about it, honey. I now know how you feel when I was a Whitelighter and would be gone for days at a time," He said.

"Yes, but I come home at the end of the night. You know I'll be here. I would end up falling asleep waiting and hoping you'd come home."

"I know." He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

"We need to talk," I said.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just got to thinking about having another child. I'm content with what we have two boys and a girl. I like that we only have one daughter. There shouldn't be any sister issues or craving attention."

"No, just the boys fighting for it."

"Good point there."

"Piper, do you want another baby?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, honestly. Melinda is only a year old and she will be baby for two more. I think you were right that morning of Mel's birthday. I think I want another baby, because Melinda isn't a little one anymore. She is still a baby, but I like the first year the most of a child."

Leo nodded his head. "We can have this conversation in another year if you like. Maybe you could just focus on the restaurant, our current children, and me. Women are kids in the forties, sweetheart. There are risks there, but we were blessed with three children and you thought you wouldn't be able to get pregnant. All our children are miracles and blessings. Maybe there is a missing void inside you that makes you want another baby."

"I think you're right. The kids are little and such. I have plenty of years with them, but I feel like I don't."

"It's going to be a decade before the kids will want nothing to do with us, because they'll be teenagers."

"Yes and I don't want my kids to have it bad in high school like me."

"Yes, you had it bad in high school, Piper, but look what you have now. You have a husband who loves you, three beauty children, and your own restaurant. Plus you have a niece and nephew, and a few more in the future. You have it great. Embrace the great."

I nodded my head. "You're right, Leo. I do have it great. There are a lot of people in the world who don't have a roof over their heads, running water, or even someone who loves them. I have all those and I always have."

"Very true." He kissed me passionately on the lips. "Come on, let's go to bed."

"Yes, I have had a very long night."

"Let me help you up-stairs." He scooped me into his arms.

"Loving it," I said.

He hit the light switch in the dinning room and then carried me all the way up-stairs.

I was too tired to wash my face or brush my teeth. I just grabbed night clothes, changed into them, and got into bed.

"Sorry, no sex tonight," I said.

"I don't need sex," Leo said. "I just need you."

I smiled and kissed him.

"Plus our anniversary is in a week," Leo added.

I chuckled.

A week later, it was Leo's and my wedding anniversary. Dad watched the kids for us. They were glad to spend the evening with Grandpa. Melinda liked to show off her powers to him. He loved that she had all Charmed powers.

"Happy anniversary, Piper and Leo," Our server, John said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Thank you," Leo said.

"What can I get you both to drink?" John asked.

"Water and champagne."

"All right. Will you be having an appetizer or are you ready to order?"

"We'll be having an appetizer," I said. "Some calamari would be great."

"All right, I'll be back."

"I hope we'll go home to the house in one piece," I said.

Leo chuckled. "Melinda would be the only one that would destroy the house and she is only freezing."

I nodded. That was good news.

Leo and I enjoyed our anniversary dinner. He told me of the latest at Magic School. It was really nothing exciting in my opinion. Leo and I didn't end the night with dinner. We went out dancing as well. I had lots of fun there.

"I had a very good time tonight, Leo," I said as we were on our way home.

"Me too, baby, me too," He replied.

I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. He was too busy driving to kiss me. He did reach for my hand and bring it to his lips to kiss. I smiled. I switched on the radio. One of my favorite songs, Far Away by Nickelback started playing.

"Oh, I love this song," I said. I turned up the volume.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
_

_I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Leo suddenly reached out his hand for mine. I understood. This song could be Leo's song to me of all the times we were a part and wanted to be together.

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

"I intend to hold you and never let you go," Leo said.

"Actually, I'd be the one holding on to you and never letting you go, because you won't be leaving me anymore and that is true," I corrected.

Leo chuckled.

We were quiet the rest of the way home.

When we got into the house, we were quiet still. We shared small talk with my dad and then he headed home. Leo and I both checked in on the kids, who were sound asleep.

"Okay, I need to take another shower," I said. "It can't wait until morning."

"Want some company?" Leo asked.

"Always."

Chapter 16

"I wish I had your energy, Little Girl," I told Melinda. "You just keep going and going nonstop for a couple hours. Then your battery runs low and you need a recharge with a little nap or sleep. Once you have that nap or sleep you are going and going nonstop."

Melinda giggled. "Go, go, go, go."

Melinda got to her feet and started toddling around.

I groaned. I got up and followed her.

The few months following Leo's and my wedding anniversary, I had been spending a lot of time with the kids. The boys were happy about it. But I enjoyed Mother-Daughter time with Melinda more. She didn't know we were having Mother-Daughter time. She was just glad I was around.

"Where are you going, huh?" I said chasing after her. Melinda giggled as I followed her. It was a game to her.

I chased Melinda all the way to the stairs.

"I got you," I said, grabbing her.

"Mama," Melinda said, hugging me.

"Melinda," I said, kissing her.

I had found the missing void Leo and I talked about. My children were that missing void. I just needed to make time for them and I did.

Wyatt and Chris spend the weekdays at preschool. Melinda was home with me or at Magic School in the nursery there. I made my own hours for work. The first few months I was working a lot and making sure everything was good with the restaurant. It ran very smoothly. I did all parts when I was working at the restaurant. I did the manager's job, a hostess's job, and a chef's job. I liked to be in the kitchen the most.

My servers, chefs, bus boys, and hosts were all great. I did not have a lot of problems with people. My workers were responsible and mature.

The restaurant was open from 11 am to until 11 pm at night, some nights were until midnight. Some workers had to be at the restaurant a few hours before 11 am to do prep work and see to deliveries and such. I usually worked mornings before the restaurant opened and I would bring Melinda with me. I would always make sure I brought toys and such to keep her content. She didn't make too big of a fuss when I brought her.

Melinda gave a yawn.

"Is it nap time?" I asked.

"No," Melinda said, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Come on, let's go read a story."

I walked back into the living room and grabbed two of Melinda's toys, her Disney Princess Belle rag doll she got for her birthday and then a cat stuffed animal. I then walked up-stairs to her bedroom. Melinda was already asleep when we got up-stairs.

I placed her in her crib and tucked her in. I then placed her doll and stuffed animal next to her.

"Sleep tight, Princess," I whispered.

Chapter 17

A few days later, Wyatt and Chris both caught a bug that had been going around at preschool. They both ended up with the flu. My poor baby boys had fevers and upset tummies. I was able to get them both to eat a little bit of soup with some crackers. They were able to keep that down, because they had ended up vomiting.

"All right, let's take some medicine and then go to sleep, huh?" I said.

"Okay," Wyatt and Chris said.

"All right." I was in their bathroom with them. I had given them their bath and gotten them dressed in the pajamas. I gave some medicine first. He took it and I gave him a glass of water to drink with it. I did the same with Chris.

"Good job, babies. I know some medicines do not taste very well."

I picked both of them up and then carried them to their bedroom. I put them down once inside their room. They both climbed into their beds on their own.

"All right, do you want me to read you a story or do you want Daddy to?"

"No, I just want to go to sleep," Chris said.

"Me too."

"All right, good night, boys. Sleep tight." I gave Chris a hug and a kiss.

"Night, Mommy," Chris said.

"Good night, Mommy," Wyatt said.

"Night, baby," I said hugging and kissing him. "If you boys need anything just yell me or Daddy."

"Okay," The both chorused.

I turned out the lights and made sure the night light was on, though. I then headed out into the hallway and left their bedroom door slightly open so it would be easy to hear them if they needed anything.

I then headed into Melinda's bedroom where Leo was.

"The boys are off to dream land," I said.

"Good," Leo said.

"How's this one doing?" I asked looking down at Melinda in her crib.

"She's a little feverish."

"Oh, no." I felt her forehead. She was warm.

"I gave her some medicine," Leo said.

"Good. I hate having all three kids sick."

"I know, but hopefully the boys will be better tomorrow."

I nodded my head.

Leo and I both headed out of the room and left Melinda to sleep.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," I said.

"All right, I'll be in the bedroom."

After taking a shower, Leo and I both got ready for bed. We were exhausted from taking care of sick children and working.

At one in the morning, Melinda started crying and screaming bloody murder. She did not feel good at all.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" I asked, walking into her room. I picked Melinda up and held her. I felt her forehead. She was very warm. I grabbed the thermometer to take her temperature. It was very high.

"Is she all right?" Leo asked.

"No, she has a very high fever. I'm going to give her a bath."

"I'll take her while you get it ready."

"Okay."

I handed Melinda to Leo. I quickly went into the bathroom to start a bath for her.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Wyatt asked, standing in the hallway as I was heading back to Melinda's room.

"Melinda has a very high fever, baby. Go back to bed. I'll send Daddy in to take care of you."

"Okay."

I got Melinda from Leo. He went to take care of Wyatt. We were pretty such Chris was awake too.

"It's okay, honey, I'm going give you a bath and try to bring your fever down," I said walking to the bathroom. I got Melinda undressed and into the tub. I then took a wash cloth and wiped her down with it, trying to help sooth her. It seemed to help her.

Melinda continued to cry from not feeling too well.

"Shh, it's okay, sweetie," I said. "I know you don't feel good."

Melinda's crying continued and she ended up tiring herself out. I know whenever I have a cry over something I usually end up falling asleep after. It had been like that when Prue had died and when Leo had been gone until the Ultimate Battle.

"The boys are back to sleep," Leo said, coming into the bathroom.

"Good."

"How's she's going?" He asked.

"Dada," Melinda cried.

Leo gave me a look.

"Yeah, I think she's done," I said.

Leo nodded his head. He grabbed a towel and pulled Melinda from the tub. He dried her off and everything. I got Melinda some more medicine.

"Okay, let's take some more medicine, sweetheart," I said, walking into Melinda's bedroom. Leo was holding her.

"Let's take some more of this, okay?" Leo said. Melinda didn't want to take the medicine, but he was able to get her to take it. "Good job, sweetie."

"Yes, very good job, sweetie. It should help you feel better."

"Should we sit up with her?"

"Yes, but I think you should. She appears to me going to sleep."

Leo smiled. He sat down on the glider chair and moved slowly, back and forth in it.

"Poor baby," I whispered.

"I know," Leo whispered back. "I remember the first time Wyatt was really sick and we were having an evil crisis."

I nodded. "What do you say we have another one?"

"This again, Piper?"

"Come on, Leo."

"I'm kidding," Leo whispered. "Wyatt and Chris are still asking about it. They're wondering when we'll tell them their new brother or sister is on the way."

I smiled. "Yes, Chris keeps asking me that."

"Mommy and Daddy will work on it. First, we need to get the current kids better. Then, we'll spring them on your sisters or Victor."

I grinned. "Yay."

Leo smiled.

Ten minutes later, Leo got up from his seat and carefully put Melinda down in her crib. He tucked her in.

"Time for Mommy and Daddy to go back to bed," Leo said, scooping me up in his arms. "And have a little fun."

"Ooh, Leo," I said.

Leo gave a quiet chuckle. We both looked in on Melinda in her crib one last time. She was sound asleep. Hopefully, she'd feel a little bit better in the morning and the same with the boys.

Chapter 18

The next few months passed by with no problems. A demon, warlock, or two came a long, as usual, but nothing serious. It was just lower level demons and warlocks trying to take my kids or niece and nephew for their powers. Yeah, that never went over well with Phoebe and Paige when the demons or warlocks came after their kids. The restaurant continued to do well.

"Happy Hollow's Eve," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said.

"What's wrong, Piper?"

"This date. The kids can have a fun merry time dressing up and going trick or treating, but I still know demons and warlocks we've already killed can come back."

"We'll vanquish them again."

I gave my sister a look.

"Come on, girl, cheer up. You're going to be kid free tonight."

I smiled. "Very true. You and Coop are awesome. You're taking the kids trick-or-treating and then taking them for the night so Leo and I can have the night alone."

"Melinda and Prue will have fun together. Wyatt and Chris will want their candy. But I'll find a way to keep them away from the candy."

"Tell them they want to make sure it lasts until Christmas."

"Good idea. If they're hyper with me that means they'll sleep for you tomorrow," Phoebe said.

"Now there is an idea," I replied. "But Dad is going to take the kids tomorrow night."

"Mommy and Daddy get the weekend alone?"

"Yep. We only need the nighttime, though. But Dad is going to take them tomorrow during the day and they'll have fun with Grandpa and then they get to stay the night at his place."

"Can I drop Prue on you for a weekend?"

"Sure."

"Awesome. You rock, sister."

"Thank you," I said. "Do I rock better than our sister, Prue?"

"Yes, you do actually, because you never gave me grief when I did stuff for personal gain, except when I lost my powers, because I was trying to have premonitions of finding my baby daddy."

I laughed. "Yep, and that was when I was pregnant with Chris."

"Gees, how long ago was that?"

"Four years."

"Goodness how time flies, huh?"

"Yep."

Phoebe looked at her watch. "I have to get back to work. But I will see you later."

"Bye, drive safe."

"I will."

Phoebe was off and gone then. She had stopped by the restaurant to have lunch with me. Paige couldn't make it, because she had acquired a new charge and was meeting with them.

Later that late afternoon, early evening, Leo and I got the kids ready for Halloween and to spend a night with Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop and then a night with Dad. Leo and I needed the weekend. Well, I had been going non-stop with taking care of the restaurant for the last five months. Things were calm at Magic School for Leo, so he was just spending time with kids and wanting alone time with me. That's what tonight was for.

Wyatt and Chris were dressed and running around in their costumes. Wyatt was a vampire, Count Dracula to be exact, and Chris was Yoda from Star Wars. Chris loved Star Wars, actually. Dad introduced the boys to it. He and Chris both liked Darth Vader, even though, he was a bad guy, but they liked the way he talked.

"Stuff is packed for the boys," Leo said, walking into Melinda's room.

"Good. I've got all her stuff pretty much packed as well," I said.

"Daddy," Melinda said, seeing Leo.

"Hello, my little kitten," He said. He went over and picked her up. She was just playing on the floor and she was a black kitten for Halloween. Melinda loved cats.

"Are you going to behave for Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop?"

"Yes."

"Do not use your powers in public while trick or treating. Wait until you are back at Aunt Phoebe's and Uncle Coop's."

"Yeah, destroy their place with your powers," I said. "Have lots of fun with Prue."

"No, do not destroy Aunt Phoebe's," Leo said. "Have fun with Prue, but use your powers wisely."

Melinda used her telekinetic powers to bring her doll to her.

"Yes, use your powers for that," I said.

_Ding-dong!_

"Trick or treaters?" Leo asked.

"Probably."

"Let's go give out some candy, Kitten."

I smiled. I made sure Leo packed everything the boys needed once I was done packing Melinda's stuff.

"Piper, Phoebe and Coop are here," Leo shouted.

"Okay," I shouted back. I grabbed the boys' things, along with Melinda's and headed down-stairs.

"Hey Piper," Coop said.

"Hi."

"I'll take those."

"Thank you." I gave him the bags.

"All right, let's say good-bye," Phoebe said. "We want to get lots of candy."

"Yay," Wyatt and Chris chorused.

They gave Leo and me both a hug and kiss.

"Remember you're going to spend the day and night with Grandpa tomorrow," I said.

"Yay!"

"Gan-pa," Melinda said.

"Gan-pa?" Prue asked looking at Phoebe.

"No, he's not here, sweetheart, but you get to see him tomorrow too," Phoebe said. "Dad's taking her as well."

"Oh, he should have lots of fun," Leo said.

"We'll keep Melinda and Prue in line when we're out with Grandpa," Wyatt said.

"We always do," Chris said.

"All right," I said. I went over to Melinda who was still in Leo's arms. "Bye, sweetheart. Be good and have fun."

"Bye-bye, Mama," Melinda said.

She was so excited, because Prue was there. She didn't really know this was the last she'd see of me and Leo for a few days.

Leo said good-bye to Melinda and gave her to Phoebe.

"All right, boys, orb to our place," Coop said.

"You got it, Uncle Coop," Wyatt said.

The boys then disappeared in their orbs.

"Bye," Phoebe said.

"Bye," I said.

Coop wrapped his arm around Phoebe and teleported them both with Melinda and Prue back to their place.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Dinner and movie marathon," Leo said.

"And what are we doing for dinner?"

"I figured I'd go pick something up and then you chose the movies we watch."

"Sounds good. About something very bad and greasy like McDonald's or Burger King?"

"Oh, then you do not tell the boys we had one of those without them."

"Oh, please, Phoebe said that's what she was doing for dinner for them tonight. They'll have a healthy meal with Dad tomorrow. I told him to make a healthy meal for them."

Leo laughed. "All right, McDonald's or Burger King?"

"Burger King," I said.

"All right."

I told Leo what I wanted. He then left the house to go get it, while I searched movies to watch. Trick or treaters came and went while Leo was gone.

Leo and I had a nice fatty dinner and then headed into the living room to digest the food and watch movies.

We started off with a comedy: Miss Congeniality starring Sandra Bullock, Benjamin Bratt and Michael Cain. Trick or treaters came to the door through out the movie. Leo got up each time to give them candy.

The next movie we watched was a drama. We watched Pearl Harbor with Ben Affleck and Josh Hartnett. I loved the song that was the theme for the movie: There You'll Be by Faith Hill.

It was about eleven o'clock when Pearl Harbor ended.

"I can still remember the day Pearl Harbor was attacked and I heard the news," Leo said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, everybody was shocked and wanted revenge."

"That is understandable. It was a shocking day just like 9/11 was."

"Oh, yeah, bad things happen and that is part of life."

"That's the evil in the world that does it," I said. "There are good people like me and my sisters to stop it. Someday our kids and nieces and nephews will be trying to stop it as well."

"I prefer our kids over our nieces and nephews," Leo said.

"Speaking of kids," I grinned.

Leo smirked. "I like where your mind is going."

"My mind isn't going anywhere. It was more of my body's idea and it was thinking about going up-stairs to the nice, comfy, cozy king sized bed." I got up from the sofa. "I'll meet you in five."

Leo chuckled. He turned off all the lights down-stairs and made sure all doors were locked. I had gone up-stairs right and quick to change into something sexy. _Wink!_

Chapter 19

I changed into a hot pink lacy slip of lingerie. It was basically a sexy spaghetti strap nightgown from Victoria's Secret. Victoria shared her secret with me. Her secret was how to tease and seduce a man.

"Oh, Piper," I heard Leo say.

I chuckled. I was in the bathroom. "I'm in the bathroom. I'll be right out."

"Shall I light some candles?"

"That sure would set the mood," I replied.

I heard Leo chuckle. I laughed myself. I brushed my hair, making sure it was nice and smooth for Leo to run his hands through. There was no need for retouching or reapplying of make-up. F that. I just used some lip bomb, making sure I didn't have chapped lips for the kissing.

"I'm waiting, impatiently, Piper!"

I grinned. "Show time," I whispered.

"I'm coming!" I said.

I opened up the bathroom door and stepped out into the bedroom. I saw Leo sitting on the bed. There was nothing but candle light in the room. He lit lots of candles. They're too close to anything that would start a fire. That was good, because we didn't need the house to burn down or the fire department coming, especially when I had an ex-boyfriend that was a firefighter. That would not go over too well with Leo. That would definitely kill the mood.

Leo smirked when he saw me. I had noticed that Leo was also half naked. He was only in his boxers. That saved me half of the time taking clothes off. That was always the annoying part, but also a good way to tease. It kept the person wanting more and more until they got to what they wanted.

"I see you saved me half the time of taking clothes off," I said.

"You did me the same favor as well," Leo replied.

I smiled. "Do you like it?" I spun around and gave a sexy pose in it.

Leo laughed. "I love it," He said, licking his lips as he looked me up and down. I grinned.

"I got it especially for you."

"Well, I think I'd prefer you in your birthday suit."

"I think we can arrange that," I said. I pointed my finger at him and wiggled it telling him to come to me. He obeyed.

I stood up on my tippy toes, holding onto his arms for support. I lightly pressed my lips against Leo's. I teased him with light pecks on the lips. He didn't like that, so he took control. He grabbed hold of my face and shot his tongue into a mouth. This earned a moan from me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me off of my feet and I wrapped my legs around him. He then headed over to the bed.

Leo set me down on the bed, quickly climbing on top of me and kissing me once more. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, getting him as close to me as I could. He was greedy with his lips and tongue. His mouth moved to my neck where he licked, kissed, and bit. He pressed himself hard into me. I gave a moan at the feel of his hardness. My hands slid down into his boxers.

"Piper," Leo moaned in my ear.

I lightly held him in my hands. I began to stroke him.

"Mmm, Piper!"

I continued to stroke him. "Does that feel good, baby?" I asked.

"God, yes," He replied. "I'd prefer…to be…Mmm…inside you."

"Me too," I said.

I removed my hands from his boxers. He got off the bed and slipped off his boxers. He pulled off my panties and pushed my slip up. He then climbed back on top of me, entering me. I moaned. He pulled out and then pushed back in. I moaned with each thrust. I wrapped my legs around him.

"Harder, Leo, please," I begged.

Leo grabbed hold of my hands and held them down to the bed. He then moved harder and faster.

"Like that?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered. "God, yes!"

I heard Leo chuckle. He pressed harder into me. He found the right pressure point.

"Right there," I moaned.

Leo slowed down his pace and with each slow thrust, I grew closer to release.

"Mmm, Piper," Leo moaned as he came.

"Leo," I almost screamed as I came.

Leo rolled off of me and onto his back. I climbed on top of him then. He smiled up at me. I smiled down at him. I slowly pulled my slip off and over my head. Leo sat up, keeping me on top of him. He kissed me hard on the lips. He held onto me with one arm and the other with his hand began to fondle one of my breasts. I moaned, moving up more on Leo. I pushed my breasts toward his mouth, where he began sucking on one and fondling the other.

I could feel him growing harder underneath me. I rolled my hips against his. Leo moaned and looked at me. I smiled at him, grabbed hold of him. I then slipped him inside of me. Leo hands moved to my hips where he guided me at a pace he liked, but knew I liked too.

"Leo," I moaned.

"What?" He asked.

I laughed. He laughed too. The laughter died out a second later, though, replaced by our moans again.

"Mmm, Piper," He moaned. Leo let out his release and felt it, which made me release as well.

Leo lay back on the bed and I lay down next to him, my head on his chest.

"The sex is still good after ten and half years of being together," I said.

Leo chuckled. "You're the best I've ever had."

I smiled. I thought Lillian and I had been the only people he had been with. But in the sixties he had been friends with Grams and my grandfather/Mom's dad. The decade of free love and apparently Leo got around in that decade. When Paige had traveled back to 1967 by putting on a pair of Grams's Go-go boots, she had had an encounter with Leo. She did not tell me about it until Leo and I were slowly getting back together after the thing with Gideon.

"Same here, Leo," I said. "Same here. Being with you in every way has been the best."

Leo began to stroke my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Leo kissed me deep and passionately. He pulled me on top of him. He liked me to be in his lap or on top of him when he was sitting or on the bed.

"Let's try a different position next," I said.

Leo gave me a look.

"The reverse cowgirl."

Leo laughed.

I got into that position and things were going my way. But Leo suddenly moved me onto my hands and knees, taking control. He knew it was one of my favorite positions too. There was never a dual moment in the bedroom.

Chapter 20

Three months later…

"Well, I'm glad that everyone could make it for dinner tonight," I said as Leo, the kids, and I sat with Phoebe, Paige, their husbands, kids, and Dad in the dinning room at the Manor.

"I'm glad I could make it tonight," Henry said.

"Me too," Paige said.

I smiled.

"I made sure I wasn't working tonight," Phoebe said.

"Well, we wanted everyone to be together, because we have an announcement to make," Leo said.

Phoebe gasped suddenly. "I know what it is."

I gave my sister a look. "How do you know?"

"Because it is so easy to figure out."

"Phoebe, be quiet and let your sister talk," Dad said.

"Thanks, Dad," I said. I looked at Leo. He smiled. "Boys and Melinda, you are going to be very happy with this news."

"We're getting a new baby brother or sister?!" Chris said.

I grinned. "That's right, Chris. I'm pregnant!"

"I told you!" Phoebe squealed with delight.

"Yay, congratulations," Paige said.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Here's to Piper, Leo and their four kids," Coop said.

"To the Wyatts," Henry said.

"To the Wyatts," Everyone toasted to me and Leo.

"Thank you," Leo said.

"How far a long are you?" Dad asked.

"I am thirteen weeks," I said.

"Oh, you could have told us sooner, honey," Paige said.

"I know, but I didn't want to jinx it."

"Well, when are you due?" Coop asked.

"July 24."

"Any hopes for a certain sex?" Henry asked.

"Either or," Leo said.

"Girl," I said.

Everyone laughed.

"I think it should be a girl too," Chris said. "Melinda needs someone to up with against me and Wyatt."

"That's what Prue is for," Wyatt said.

"Yes, well, I'm sure whether the new baby is a boy or a girl, he or she will stick to Melinda," Paige said. "They'll be the two youngest and you two are the oldest so you two will stick together."

"I was the mediator with Phoebe and Prue for years," I said.

"Yes, but finding out we were the Charmed Ones helped us come together and then you really didn't have to be the mediator anymore. Of course, when Paige rejoined our family, I was a mediator," Phoebe said.

"You sure were," Paige said.

"We all had to play mediator between Wyatt and Chris when Chris first came a long," I said.

"What's a mediator?" Wyatt asked.

"It's someone who keeps two or more people from fighting and discussing things in a nice manner. You weren't too happy there was a new baby in the house when your brother was born."

"Why not? I love Chris!"

"And I love Wyatt!" Chris said.

"That's good. Always remember that!" I said.

"Yes, remember you are both brothers and love each other. It doesn't matter who's more powerful than the other. You each mean a lot to us all in the family. We do not love either one you more or less. We love you evenly and if we spend too much time with one of you and the other doesn't feel like they're getting enough time with me, your mom, aunts, uncles, and Grandpa, tell us," Leo said. "Same with if we are spending a lot of time with Melinda alone."

"Yes, you just have to tell me, boys. If you want alone time me or your dad, just say so. The same if you just want a day or night alone with a certain aunt, uncle or your grandpa."

"I was happy when Melinda came along, wasn't I?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, you were."

"I'd I'm happy for another brother or sister."

"Good," Leo said. "Your mom really wanted another baby in the family."

"And she got it," I smiled.

"Here's to Piper and Leo's fourth child," Phoebe said. "May the baby be very healthy and Piper have a safe delivery."

"To the fourth Halliwell-Wyatt child," Paige said.

"Here, here," Dad said.

I smiled.

"Are you boys excited that I'm having another baby?" I asked them as I got them ready for bed.

"Yes," Wyatt said.

"Uh-huh," Chris replied. "I want another baby sister."

I smiled. "You don't want a baby brother?"

"No, I like being the only baby brother for Wyatt."

"Same here. I want Aunt Phoebe to have a boy," Wyatt said.

"Well, lucky you, she's having a boy," I said.

Yep, Phoebe was having a baby boy herself. She was so excited. She and Coop were keeping the P Tradition alive and naming him Preston James Halliwell.

(A/N: Yes, Phoebe is having a baby boy, instead of another girl. And Piper and Leo are going to have a fourth child. It's my own story of Charmed life after the Ultimate Battle.)

"Yep," Wyatt smiled.

"I want another girl too. I want an even number of boys and girls," I said. "Two is better than one. I have two boys and that is better than one. And another daughter would make me very happy. Know that I love you both and Melinda as well. I just wanted to add more love to our family and that is why I'm having another baby. Every baby is a gift. You two, Melinda, and the new baby our gifts to me and Leo."

"Did Grams, Grandma and Aunt Prue send us to you?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I believe they did. I got two little boys before a little girl, because Aunt Prue wanted to change things up a bit. But if the baby is a boy we'll love him anyway, right?"

"Yes," Wyatt said. "Because he'll be our brother and no one else's and he'll need us to look after him."

"Oh, thanks, Wyatt." I gave him a kiss. "I love you both so much." I hugged them both.

"We love you too, Mommy."

"Yeah," Chris said.

"Okay, let's go brush your teeth."

The boys and I headed from their bedroom and into the hallway. We came across Leo and Melinda who were coming out of the bathroom. Melinda had gotten her bath.

"Mommy," Melinda said with a bright smile.

"Hi sweetheart," I said. "Do you want me to get you dressed?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Leo smiled and gave her to me. "Time to brush their teeth?" He asked.

"Yes."

"All right, come on, guys. It's man time."

I chuckled. I went into Melinda's room. I got her into a diaper and into her pajamas. I then carefully brushed her hair. I tried not to pull on her head as I brushed. I was good.

"Let's go say good night to Wyatt and Chris," I said, picking Melinda up.

I walked back into the boys' room. They were in their beds and under the covers, waiting for me.

"Melinda wants to say good-night."

Wyatt and Chris both sat up in bed. I sat Melinda on Chris's bed next to him.

"Night, night, Mellie," Chris said.

"Night, night," Melinda replied.

"Give him a hug," I said. Melinda did just that. "Wyatt's turn." I moved her from Chris's bed to Wyatt's. Melinda gave him a hug and a kiss good night.

"How come Chris doesn't get a kiss?" Leo said.

Melinda shrugged. "Give Chris a kiss."

I moved her back to Chris's bed and she gave him a kiss.

"Good girl." I gave Melinda to Leo. I kissed and hugged both my sons good night. "Night, boys, We'll see you the morning."

"Night, Mommy. Night, Daddy. Night, Mellie," Chris said.

"Night, everyone," Wyatt said.

I turned the light off. Their night light was already on. Leo and I walked out of the room, shutting the door behind us.

"Mommy," Melinda said, reaching for me.

I smiled. I took her from Leo. "Apparently, I'm the popular parent tonight."

"Big sissy," Melinda said.

"Yes, you're going to be a big sister like Prue is."

"Baby girl. No, baby boy."

"I think everyone is agreed for the baby being a girl," Leo said.

"Yeah," I said. "Come on; let's go to night-night, Mellie."

"No, night-night! No, night-night!"

"Yes, night-night," Leo said.

"No!"

"I guess you can stay up with Mommy and Daddy a little longer," I said.

Leo and I walked into our bedroom. We both sat down on the bed and watched TV. It didn't take long for Melinda to fall asleep. Once she was asleep, I picked her up and carried her to her own room. She didn't wake up. I made sure she was nice and snuck, and had her favorite doll and stuffed animal lying with her.

"Good night, sweetheart," I whispered. "If this baby is a girl, I'll love you and her just the same. You and she will be my little princesses just like Wyatt and Chris are my special little guys."

I kissed my hand and then touched Melinda's forehead.

"Any problems?" Leo asked as I walked back into our bedroom.

"No, she stayed asleep," I said.

"Good."

"I'm going to brush my teeth and wash my face. I'll be right there."

"Take your time, sweetie."

Leo was already in bed.

"You know I think we need to upgrade Melinda to a twin bed since we have another baby coming. She's at the age she's ready for it," Leo shouted to me in the bathroom.

"Very true. We also have to decide if we want to make another nursery."

"Let's decide that when we find out the sex."

"Another good idea."

I joined Leo in bed a few minutes later. I was exhausted. It had been a very exciting evening.

"Get some rest, baby," Leo said.

"I will," I said. "I'll be asleep in a few minutes."

"All right, good night."

"Night." Leo kissed me good night.

I went right to sleep, but Leo watched some more TV. He set the TV timer on it so the TV would shut off on its own after he was asleep.

Chapter 21

January passed onto February and that was a very busy month. We celebrated Wyatt's sixth birthday on the second. Then on the tenth we celebrated Melinda's second birthday. Then it was Valentine's Day of the fourteenth. And finally, it was Leo's and my wedding anniversary once again. It was our eighth wedding anniversary. It fell on a Sunday that year.

On the morning of our anniversary, Leo decided to wake me up super early. I sound asleep when I heard the wonderful sound of his voice.

"Piper," He said. "Piper." He moved toward my ear. "Wake up, baby," He whispered.

I gave a groan.

"Come on, wake up."

I gave another groan. I rolled onto my back and looked at my husband.

"Good morning," He smiled.

"Morning," I said. I looked at the clock. It was 6:30. "Really, Leo?"

"Yes, really," He replied. "Happy Anniversary."

I smiled. "That's right. Happy Anniversary." I leaned toward him and kissed him, passionately. My mouth opened letting his tongue in.

I gave a moan as his tongue explored my mouth. I started sucking on his tongue and Leo gave a moan. My hands moved up under Leo's T-shirt. He pulled away from me, taking it off, and revealing his naked top half. He then went for my shirt. Once that was off, he unhooked my bra and took that off me as well. Next came my pajama bottoms, followed by his as well.

Leo grabbed hold of me, kissing me, and pulling me into his lap. I gave a moan against his lips at the feel of his hardness. I grabbed hold on him, earning a moan from him. I then guided him inside me. I moaned as I began to move.

Round one was on the bed. Round two was in the shower.

"Happy Anniversary," Leo said as we half way dressed.

"Happy Anniversary," I said, completely dressed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Mommy, Daddy," Chris said knocking on the door.

"Come on in, Christopher," I said.

Leo finished getting dressed by putting his shirt on.

"Happy Anniversary, Mommy and Daddy," Chris said, running in.

"Thank you, Chris. Good morning to you too."

"Where are your brother and sister?" Leo asked.

"Playing," Chris said.

"How long have you been up?"

"I don't know. Not all."

I gave Leo a look. He knew what the look was about. I was scared the kids heard us.

"I think Wyatt said it was 8 o'clock."

I looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was 8:15.

"Where are your brother and sister playing?" I asked.

"In Mellie's room."

"Okay," I said.

I walked out of the room and went to Melinda's room. I found her and Wyatt sitting on the floor playing. Melinda had upgraded to a twin bed and she loved it. She was glad she didn't have to be in the crib anymore. She could get out of bed and wake up her brothers in the morning without having to wait for Leo or me to come get out of it.

"Good morning you two," I said.

"Mommy," Melinda said. She got up and ran over to me.

"Hi." I picked her up and hugged and kissed her.

"Morning Mommy," Wyatt said.

"Hey, Wy, um, do you know how long you've been up?"

Wyatt could tell time, but that was only because I kept a digital clock in his and Chris's room.

"7:40. I think."

That was a relief. I was pretty sure Leo and I were done with our fun by then.

"Okay, how about we get dressed and go out for breakfast? I don't feel like cooking," I said.

"Nor should you have to," Leo said, walking into the room with Chris.

"Daddy," Melinda said.

Leo put Chris down and took her from me. She hugged and kissed him.

"Morning, Daddy," Wyatt said.

"Morning, Wyatt," Leo replied.

"Okay, boys, let's go get dressed," I said. "Daddy you're on daughter duty."

"You got it, Mommy." He winked at me.

I smirked and walked out of the room with the boys. I got the boys changed out of their pajamas and regular clothes. Then we went to the bathroom for them to brush their teeth. Leo had Melinda dressed and ready by the time the boys were done.

"Okay, I need to get ready myself," I said to Leo.

"No, you look fine, Piper."

"No, I need some make up. Someone woke me up at 6:30 this morning."

Leo just smirked.

"Okay, boys, Daddy will get you ready to go," I said.

"Okay," They said.

"Mommy," Melinda said, reaching for me.

I smiled. "Okay, you can come with me." I grabbed her from Leo and then headed into our bedroom. I placed Melinda down on the bed and went over to my dressing table. I could make up on fast. You learn these things when your boyfriend later fiancé later husband, doesn't want you to get out of bed so you can get to work early to do stuff.

"Mommy boo-tif-al," Melinda said.

"Oh, thank you, sweetheart," I said.

"Me, me."

"No, honey, you can't wear this. Not yet anyway."

"When?"

"In another year when you're a little older to wear dress-up make-up."

"Dress up now!" She said.

"No, we can't play dress up right now. We're going to go to breakfast. But I can do one thing for you." I grabbed some lipstick and then placed it on her lips. "There."

"Me boo-tif-al too!"

"Of course, you're beautiful, Melinda. You are the most beautiful little girl in the whole wide world. You are even more beautiful than Little Prue."

Melinda giggled.

"Wow, Melinda, you look very pretty," Leo said when he saw our daughter wearing the lipstick.

"No, she's beautiful," I said.

"Just like Mommy," Chris said. Wyatt agreed.

"Yes, Mommy and Melinda are both very beautiful," Leo said.

"And some will Mini Piper," I said.

"Mini Piper?"

"Yes, that is what she going to be called for now."

"Whatever you say so, honey." He gave me a light kiss on the lips.

Leo and I got the kids into jackets and then headed out the door and into the car. The five of us were then off to breakfast.

We spent the day with the kids. After lunch, it was naptime for my special little guys and little princess. Leo and I took advantage of the time alone and sat down-stairs together.

"I want to give you your anniversary present now," Leo said.

"Fine by me," I said.

Leo chuckled. It handed a small gift bag to me. I took it. I read the little tag attached to the bag.

"_To my beautiful wife on our 8__th__ wedding anniversary. Always, Leo._ Thanks, baby."

Leo smiled.

I reached inside the bag and pulled out two cases for two burnt CDs. "You made me CDs?"

"Yes, I had some help from Phoebe and Paige making them. They are songs that are dedicated to our relationship through the good and bad times."

"Bad times?"

"Well, look at the list of songs."

I looked at the CD case cover. The songs were written down on them. I smiled. A few of the songs were Please Forgive Me and (Everything I Do) I Do It for Youby Bryan Adams, and Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx. Please Forgive could apply to when Leo had left me to become an Elder. Right Here Waiting could apply to when I was with Dan or when Leo was an Elder and I was dating other men. Far Away by Nickelback was on one of the CDS too. Some other songs were songs by Faith Hill: Breathe, The Way You Love Me, and This Kiss, song with Faith Hill featuring her real life husband, Tim McGraw: Let's Make Love and Its Your Love. I know Leo had figured the Faith Hill songs out on his own. I listened to them so frequently.

"Oh, I love it, Leo," I said. I kissed him. "Did you pick out the Bryan Adams and Richard Marx songs on your own?"

"Yes, I did. I've been around quite a while, Piper."

I smiled. "Ooh, Bailamos by Enrique Inglesias and Let's Get It On by Marvin Gaye."

"Yes, I believe that's one of our fooling around songs."

I laughed. "Maybe we should give the CDS a listen to and do just that."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"What I wouldn't give for you just to have your orbing powers back."

"There's a perfectly good sofa down here on the first floor away from the kids on the second," Leo said.

"And a CD player in conveniently nearby."

"'Let's get it on' then."

"Whatever you wish. But mind the baby inside."

"I always do."

Chapter 22

My whole pregnancy went well. I took it easy. I tried not to do too much. Whenever I was tired and wanted to nap, I took a nap. I ate healthy, but when I had cravings for unhealthy food I ate it. I worked out during the pregnancy, but I did not over do it. I did prenatal yoga and took walks, but I never took long walks.

People say that women having kids at thirty-five and older had higher risk for birth defects. I was thirty-five, almost thirty-six. But there were tests doctors could do to see if the child had any birth defects. Ours did not. Our baby was very healthy and it was a girl.

Yes, my fourth child was going to be a girl. She developed well over the pregnancy and there were no problems with her progress. My doctor said I was at a good weight each and every time I saw her for whatever week I was in for the pregnancy.

My nephew, Preston James Halliwell decided to leave Phoebe's womb and come into the world on Phoebe's exact due date. He did not come early or late. He came right on time. Phoebe had him in the hospital. When his older sister, Prue had been born there hadn't been anything magical to worry about. That was why Phoebe had had a home birth with Prue. She and Coop weren't sure if they had to worry about some magical thing. No, Prue was born like a normal baby, but she had witch and Cupid powers. It was the same with Preston. He was born like a normal baby, but he had witch and Cupid powers.

Preston had been born on May 15, 2009. I was exactly seven and half months pregnant with baby number four when my second nephew had been born.

"When is our sister going to be born, Mommy?" Chris asked.

"We have two and half more months, but she could come earlier. Melinda came two weeks before she was due," I replied.

"Due means when she should be born, right?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes," Leo said.

"Come baby," Melinda said.

"I agree, honey," I said. "We're all ready for her to come out."

"We need to her name," Leo said.

"That is very true. We haven't really talked about any names. We just refer to her as Mini Piper. I don't want to name her Piper. I'll get so confused."

"We could call her L.P. for Little Piper."

"No, sorry, baby."

"Yeah, that is stupid."

I nodded my head.

Leo and I were in the living room at the Manor with the kids. I sat on the sofa with my feet resting in Leo's lap. The kids were coloring and drawing.

"Wyatt and Chris," I said. They looked at me. "Is there a particular name you would like to name your new sister?"

"I name baby," Melinda said.

"Oh, you want to name your baby sister?" Leo asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, come here." Leo grabbed her into his lap. I moved my feet. Melinda would try to tickle my feet.

"What names do you have in mind, Mellie?" I asked.

"Ari-elle," Melinda said.

"Ariel like The Little Mermaid?"

"Yeah."

"What else?" Leo asked.

"Belle."

"I think her answer is going to be all Disney Princesses," I said.

Leo nodded his head. "We want your sister to have her own original name so she can be called Princess and then her name. We don't want the other princesses to get confused when they say Princess Ariel or Princess Belle. They already call you Princess Melinda or Princess Mellie."

Melinda smiled about being referred to as a princess.

"Okay, Wyatt and Chris, any ideas?" I asked.

"No P names," Wyatt said.

"I agree. Aunt Phoebe has the P tradition covered with Prue and Preston."

"We should name Amanda," Chris said.

Wyatt laughed.

"What's up, Wy?" Leo asked.

"Amanda is Chris's girlfriend," Wyatt said.

"Excuse me," I said.

"Wyatt!" Chris said.

"Oh, my goodness, you have a girlfriend, Christopher?"

"NO," He blushed.

"Already a ladies' man?" Leo said.

Chris nodded. "Wyatt has a girlfriend too. Her name is Fiona."

"Really, Wyatt?!" I said.

"No! I just like her!" Wyatt corrected.

"Was Fiona the girl who got that special Valentine in February?"

"No, that was for Valeria."

"Oh, so Fiona is the flavor of the month?"

"No, Fiona likes another boy in our class."

"Oh, it's one of those situations, huh?" Leo asked looking at me.

I shook my head at him. "Hey, we're married with three kids and one baking in the oven. Do not start with me."

Leo chuckled. "Don't worry, Wyatt. If you don't get Fiona, there will plenty of girls in your future."

I smiled to myself. That made me think of Chris. Sometime in the future when Chris was twenty or so, he was going to meet a girl named Bianca Phoenix. She will be part of the Phoenix Witches who are assassins. The Phoenix Witches were bad witches. Usually, we just refer to bad witches as warlocks. Bianca would turn good and fall in love with Chris. They would even get engaged.

That was how the story went when Adult Chris was in the present trying to help us find out who turned Wyatt evil. Yeah, we solved that problem. I still don't know how Leo got over the thing with Gideon. I don't think he did, actually. One of the people he had trusted the most betrayed him. Gideon betrayed us all.

Melinda had gotten off of Leo's lap and went back to coloring. I placed my feet back in his lap. He looked at me with a smile.

"Do you want a foot massage?" He asked.

"If you're offering," I said.

"Sure."

I smiled. "So Amanda or Fiona?" I asked.

"Not Fiona," Wyatt said.

"No Amanda either," Chris said. "I have to break it off with her on Monday, anyway. I just remembered seeing her with another boy yesterday."

"Oh, my poor boys," Leo said. "Don't worry. Your soul mate is out there. You don't need to find her for at least another ten years."

"Yeah, forget girls all together until you're in middle school or high school. Hell, wait until after high school. Girls and boys can be very mean back then. Most of them grow-up when they graduate high school," I said.

"No, most grow-up while they're in high school or after college."

"Yes, I must say I dated a few immature guys in college. You act childish at times and such, but sometimes you need to be adult for certain situations."

"You hear that boys? It is okay to goof around and have fun when you're grown men, but you need to wise up when it comes to grown-up stuff," Leo said. "Remember that as you get older."

"Whatever you say, Dad," Wyatt said.

"Okay, come on, let's pick a name for the fourth child, please," I said.

"Well, we could do a name within the family," Leo said. "We named Wyatt, because of me and Paige. Chris was my dad's name. Melinda was your ancestor's name."

"Very true."

"Yeah, we should name her with another family name," Wyatt said.

"That is our tradition."

Leo nodded. "All right, we're not doing any P names, so we can rule out Penelope, Patricia, Phoebe, and Paige."

"Patricia is Prue's middle name anyway."

"Patricia was Grandma's name, right?" Chris asked.

"That's right," Leo said.

"When can we see her and Grams again?"

"Preston has to have his Wiccaning so you'll see them then."

"When will we see Aunt Prue again?" Wyatt asked.

"Who Aunt Poo?" Melinda asked.

My sisters and I had not seen Grams, Mom or Prue in two years. There was really no need for it. We did not really need them for anything. Plus we were all living our lives happily with our living relatives such as our husbands and kids.

"You'll probably see Aunt Prue for Preston's Wiccaning as well," I said. "Melinda, Aunt Prue was my older sister. She died about eight years ago, long before you or your brothers were born."

"We met her at your Wiccaning, which is a magical ceremony," Wyatt explained. "You were just a newborn baby then."

"That's right. But anyway, back to important matters."

"Honestly, Piper," Leo said. "I'm sure I'll love whatever name you choose."

"Okay…Wait, wait, I got it." Leo nodded. "Melinda wanted to name the baby after one of the Disney Princesses, so how about the name Sadie? It means princess."

"Oh, that is an idea. Princess Sadie."

"I think Sadie is pretty," Chris said.

"Me too," Wyatt said.

"Okay, we all agree on Sadie," I said.

"How about Sadie Rose Halliwell?" Leo asked.

"Yes."

"We can't wait to meet you, Sadie Rose," Chris said, coming over and talking to my belly. I smiled.

"Instead of spelling Sadie S-A-D-I-E, we should spell it with an A at the end. That way both our girls' names can end in an A."

Leo chuckled.

Chapter 23

"I don't like the levels of your blood pressure, Piper," My doctor said to me at an appointment when I was eight months along, which was a little over two weeks later.

"Yeah, things have been stressful the last few weeks," I replied.

It was true. The demon and warlock attacks suddenly picked up a lot again. The word was out that Charmed One Phoebe Halliwell had had her second child with witch and Cupid powers. The demons and warlocks were after both Prue and Preston. Demons and warlocks were not only coming after Prue and Preston, but they were also after Henry Jr., and Melinda.

Oh, nobody messes with my babies. Demons and warlocks wanted the Charmed Ones' children, because they were a new generation and much more powerful. Plus they were also very young still and it would be easy for the demons and warlocks to manipulate the little ones into turning evil. HELL NO! My children and niece and nephews were good. My sisters and I were good. We were not evil and neither were my children, niece, or nephews.

"I know it is getting close to the end of the pregnancy and mothers worry about last minute things, especially when they've already have been pregnant a few times before," My doctor said. "The kids are probably excited about the new baby and driving you nuts. Plus you have your own restaurant and there are issues there that bring stress. Stress raises your blood pressure, Piper. High blood pressure is bad for the baby and yourself."

"I know."

"I want you to take it easy the next week, okay? We want to keep Sadia inside you for at least another four weeks. It breaks my heart when women have premature births and they have to watch their baby struggle to survive. You are far along that your baby would have an excellent change of survival, but I don't want you or your family to have to experience a tragedy like that."

"Yes, I'll rest the next week. I'll call my manager and ask him to take care of things for me."

"Good. You can work, but avoid the restaurant as much as possible. Work over the phone. Tell your kids you need some quiet time."

"That is not a problem. My boys are old enough to know when I need quiet and my daughter listens to her brothers. I can also tell her the baby needs to quiet and she'll understand."

"Just rest and try to keep the stress away."

I smiled.

Easier said than done.

"It is impossible to keep the demons and warlocks away," I said as I sat in Leo's office with him at Magic School.

"Yes, but we can handle them," Leo replied. "We have two little boys that want to help protect their sisters and cousins."

I nodded my head. It was true. Wyatt had used his powers on a few demons and warlocks, vanquishing them. He was very angry like me about the demons and warlocks coming to try and take his sister or cousins away, plus hurt his parents, aunts, and uncles.

"I don't know, Leo. Melinda has all the Charmed powers and Sadia at least has the power of telekinesis. Put Melinda would be a good asset if she were to be taken."

"Yes, but just because she can move objects with her mind, freeze things, and see into the past and future does not necessarily mean she can vanquish a top level demon on her own like it takes the Power of Three."

"Are you positive, Leo?" I asked. "You haven't been a Whitelighter for four years and you haven't had contact with the Elders since you fell from grace. I'm the only one, plus Paige who has had contact with them since you lost your powers."

"You have a very good point there. But there is a fifty-fifty change Melinda _doesn't_ possess the whole Power of Three within her."

"I _believe_ she does."

"I'm not saying it to be mean, Piper. We know Wyatt has more power than Chris. I just don't want Melinda to be more powerful than him. Think about Future Chris and Future Wyatt. I don't want us to have issue like there was in the future apparently."

"Chris is a regular half witch, half Whitelighter like Paige is. Wyatt is powerful, because fate decided to give us a twice blessed child. Maybe Melinda was destined to have all the Charmed Powers, because her brothers are both half Whitelighter. Instead of just freezing things or moving things, she can do those, plus have premonitions. Prue and Preston have witch powers and Cupid powers just like Wyatt and Chris have half witch, half Whitelighter powers. Wyatt and Chris can heal and orb, and Prue and Preston have the awesome Cupid powers. Henry Jr. can orb. Of course, Henry Sr. is not happy about that.

"But even though, Henry's dad is a mortal he has great powers thanks to his mother. The boys, Prue, and Preston had great powers thanks to their fathers. My daughter just has witch powers, but all the powers of the Charmed Ones. Who knows she could acquire the power to blow things up like me as well."

"Okay, we need to do a test and see if Melinda could vanquish an upper level on her own," Leo said.

"She's two years old, Leo. How the hell do you plan on doing that? She can't even read yet."

"Write a Power of Three spell and recite it to her for her to say it."

I shook my head. "Okay, you're stressing me out right now, because you're annoying the hell out of me."

"I do not doubt Melinda's powers, Piper. I just want to make sure."

"How about I call Paige and the two of you go visit with the Elders? They are the ones that give and take away powers, don't they? They might have denied me, Prue, and Phoebe our birthright of becoming the Charmed Ones if Mom and Sam had kept Paige."

"Yes and no."

"Okay, how about you ask them about her powers then?"

"Okay, fine. PAIGE!" He called.

A few seconds passed and a swirl of orbs appeared, turning into Paige. "Yes? Oh, hi, Piper."

"Hi," I said.

"More demon or warlock trouble?"

"No, I want you to take Leo up to see the Elder so he can ask if Melinda possesses the power to vanquish an upper level demon or warlock since she possesses all the Charmed Ones' powers."

"You think if she read a spell she could vanquish a demon or warlock on her own like it takes the Power of Three?"

"Yes."

"Sure, I'm curious myself, actually."

I smiled. Leo stood up. "All right, let's get this over with."

Paige held out her hand for him.

"You owe me for having to go," Leo said.

"I think we can work something out," I winked.

Leo smirked. He was happy now.

"See you in a few," Paige said. "I'll be here or in the nursery with the kids."

Paige smiled and then orbed out.

After about ten minutes, I gave up on waiting for Leo and Paige. I decided to go see my children. They were in the nursery there, playing with other magical children. Henry Jr. was there currently. Phoebe had six weeks of maternity leave so she was at home with Prue and Preston. But the Charmed children were very familiar with the nursery of Magic School.

I looked around for my kids when I entered the room. They were all too busy with their friends or in their play to notice another adult had come into the room.

"Hello Piper," The head of the nursery said.

"Hello," I said.

"How was your doctor's appointment?"

"Fine. I need to take it easy with the stress, but being a Charmed One doesn't help."

"Oh, yes, well, you know Melinda and the boys are very safe here."

"Yes, but they can't stay here forever. I could do something to the Manor to keep the evil out. I wonder…"

My attention was on Melinda.

"Mama," I suddenly heard. I looked to see who said it. It was Henry Jr.

"Hi sweetheart," Paige said.

I turned around to see both my husband and sister. Little Henry came running over to Paige.

"How's my big boy?" She asked, picking him up.

Little Henry didn't say anything. He just hugged his mom.

I smiled at Leo. "Well," I said.

"You are right," Leo replied. "Melinda alone is the power of three."

"I told you," I grinned.

"You did and you still owe me."

My grin widened. "Don't worry. You can have me as much as you want tonight," I whispered.

"What if I told you, I wanted you right here right now?" Leo whispered back with a smirk.

I smiled. "I'd say yes to the right now, but not right here. We'd have to go somewhere."

"Then let's go."

I went to say something, but our kids had discovered us.

"Mama," Melinda said.

"Hey baby," I said. I picked her up and hugged her. "Have you been a good girl today?"

Melinda nodded her head.

"How's baby?" Chris asked.

"She's fine," I said. "We just need to do something that will make me happy, which will make her happy."

"What's that?" Wyatt asked.

"Rest. And I think I'll get that. I just need to have a chat with Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe."

"Well, that is going to have to wait. Henry Jr. and I are going to go home and cook some dinner for Daddy," Paige said.

"First thing tomorrow morning."

"Sure."

Paige orbed out then.

"Okay, how about we all go home now?" Leo asked.

"Good," Wyatt said.

"I'm hungry," Chris said.

"Yes, it is dinnertime. Let's go home and I'll get dinner started," I said.

Wyatt and Chris grabbed there stuff and Leo grabbed Melinda's things. Chris orbed me and Melinda home, while Wyatt orbed Leo home.

The next morning, which was a Saturday, Phoebe and Paige both came to the Manor with their kids. Prue and Melinda were happy to go off and play together. Wyatt, Chris, and Little Henry went off to play together. Phoebe held Preston, who was only two weeks old, while we talked in the kitchen.

"What did you need to talk to us about?" Paige asked.

"Yeah," Phoebe said.

"Melinda possesses the Power of Three," I said.

"Seriously?!"

"Yes, I asked Paige to orb Leo up to the Elders yesterday, which she did and they found out about it."

"How was that trip for Leo?" Phoebe asked.

"It was a little nervous at first," Paige said. "But we talked to an Elder that we are all familiar with."

"Who?" I asked.

"Kyle."

"As in your dead boyfriend turned Whitelighter, Kyle Brody?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes."

"Holy crap. How did that happen?" I asked. "He has only been a Whitelighter for four years."

"Well, he did so much in his short time that they promoted him."

"Good for him," Phoebe said.

"Yes," I said. "Is there any feelings still?"

"Hell no! I only have feelings for my husband."

"Does Henry know about Kyle?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, Henry and I have had many conversations about exes and Kyle and Richard were the ones he was most interested in."

"There are only two guys I have to worry about when it comes Leo," I said.

"Coop knows all about my exes and such. We even traveled together to see them all," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, whatever, let's get back to why we're here," Paige said.

"Right," I said. "I think if we write a protection spell we could be able to hold off on the demons. We could use the Power of Three and Melinda."

My sisters looked at each other. "It could work," Paige said. "It would be the Power of three times two."

"Yeah, with us and then with Melinda the power would be double," Phoebe said.

"The spell would only be temporary. I just need to get through the rest of my pregnancy without the risk of losing Sadia," I said.

"What's wrong?"

"My blood pressure was high yesterday and my doctor didn't like it. I'm stressed, because of the demons and warlocks coming after Melinda."

"Demons and warlocks are going to come no matter what," Paige said. "But if we could temporary protect the kids for you to get through your pregnancy that would be nice."

"I have at least another month before Sadia comes."

"I think I can write up a protection spell. We'll have to recite it to Melinda for her to be able to say that," Phoebe said.

"I know. I just want her to be protected until I can really protect her. Being eight months pregnant is slowing me down."

"Well, I'll write the spell and we'll get it said to see if it works."

I sighed. I really hoped it would work. It should be able to work. My sisters and I were powerful together, but if we added the power of Melinda that would make us twice as powerful.

Phoebe got the spell written. We then went up into the attic with some ingredients to help complete the task.

I got Melinda.

"All right, sweetheart, we're going to do some magic together," I said.

"Yay," Melinda said.

"I wrote the spell so we all only need to say a couple lines," Phoebe said.

I looked at the paper. I nodded my head.

"Okay, Melinda, I need you to remember a couple lines for this spell," I said.

Melinda nodded. The lines of the spell for Melinda to say were very easy.

"Okay, let's do this thing," Phoebe said. She began. Paige followed. I said my lines. Then Melinda said hers and she remembered them. It was two easy lines.

"That it?" Melinda asked.

"That's it," I said.

"How do we know if it worked?" Paige asked.

"Don't doubt the Power of Three, sisters," Phoebe said. "My spells always work."

It was true. It did work. We were demon and warlock free for awhile.

Chapter 24

"Are the kids ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes, we're all ready and waiting for you," Leo said.

I smiled. The whole family was going out to dinner tonight. It was me, Leo, the kids, my sisters, their husbands and kids, and Dad, of course. We were all going to PHW, my restaurant.

I got up from my dressing table. I moved a little slow. I was exactly nine months pregnant. I wasn't due for another month, but Sadia could come now if she wanted. I hoped not. I wanted to go to dinner with my family.

"Do you want one of the boys to orb you down-stairs?" Leo asked.

"No, I've been this pregnant before. I can make it. I'm not in any pain or anything, I'm just pregnant," I said.

"All right, well, the kids are down-stairs waiting."

"That helps."

Leo smiled.

I was actually able to move fast, but not as fast I normal would if I weren't pregnant.

I made it down-stairs. Leo got hold of Melinda and her diaper bag. We were slowly getting Melinda potty trained. I grabbed my purse and we all headed out the door. I got into the passenger's side of the car. Leo put Melinda in her car seat in the middle. Chris was already in the backseat, buckled and ready. Wyatt waited on his father.

"All right, kid, get in," Leo said.

Wyatt did as he was told. He buckled himself up and reached for his door to close.

Leo got in the car and started it. He then buckled his own seat belt and we were off and going.

The protection spell me and my sisters cast had worked. We had been demon and warlock free for a month.

I had kept the valet stand and parking when I bought the restaurant. We had valet parking, which was nice; make someone else park your car. When we arrived at the restaurant, the valet greeted us with smiles. Wyatt got of the car and went around over to me and Chris. Leo got Melinda out of the backseat and closed the door. The valet gave him a piece of paper. Then we all headed inside.

"Good evening, Piper, Leo, and kids," One of my hostesses, Megan said.

"Hi Megan," I said.

"Your family is all here and waiting and there is a high chair waiting for Melinda."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Have fun."

I had reserved a place for me and the family in the restaurant for a certain time. Everyone knew who my family was, so I told my sisters and Dad just to go the restaurant and they would be seated right away.

"There they are," Henry said, seeing us.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," Paige said.

"Hi sweetie," Dad said, greeting me.

"Hi," I said.

Wyatt and Chris hugged their grandpa and then found seats. Leo put Melinda in her high chair. He pulled my chair out for me and then pushed me in.

"Thanks, babe," I said.

"Anytime, sweetheart," Leo said. He then took his seat. Melinda sat between the both of us. Then Chris sat on either side of me and Leo.

"Hi Piper and Leo," Vickie, our server, said. She was bringing drinks for everyone else.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi Wyatt and Chris."

"Hi Vickie," Chris said.

"Hi," Wyatt said.

Vickie gave everyone their drinks and asked what I, Leo, and the boys wanted.

"Ice tea for me," I said. "Coke is fine for the boys. Melinda, do you want milk or juice?"

"Juice," Melinda said.

"Apple," I said.

"Okay," Vickie said. "And for you, Leo?"

"I'll have an Ice tea as well," Leo said.

"All right, I'll be right back with an apple juice, two children's cokes, and two ice teas."

"Thank you, Vickie," I said.

Vickie smiled and walked away.

I had made my restaurant a family restaurant. My restaurant was kind of like Outback, but nicer.

"How are you feeling, Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"I feel great. Thanks, Pheebs," I said. "How's Preston?"

"Sleeping right now. He's a heavy sleepier."

"Really?!" Paige said.

"Yep."

"Wow, that is good and bad," Paige said.

"Yes, well, as long as he's asleep and doesn't mind the loudness."

"This was one of the quietest spots of the restaurant, Pheebs," I said.

"Good."

Vickie came back with our drinks then.

"Are we ready to order?" She asked after.

"I think so," Paige said looking around at everyone.

"Okay, who knows what they want?"

My sisters, I, and Leo all knew what we wanted. My dad, Henry, and Coop were still looking. Leo knew the menu very well, because I showed it him. Henry and Coop didn't come to PHW a lot. It was mainly my sisters and me. It was our spot for lunch, because it was convenient for me.

Vickie got all our orders and then headed off. We had ordered some appetizers too. The kids were all coloring and being quiet.

All of us adults started talking about work and the kids.

"Is there going to be another Matthew-Mitchell baby in the future?" Dad asked.

"Yes," Paige said. "We're trying right now."

"Yes, we wanted to wait until Henry Jr. was two years old before we tried for another one," Henry said.

"Well, I wish you all the best of luck," Dad said.

Paige smiled.

The first time my dad and Paige met it had been very awkward for everyone. Paige was the daughter of my dad's ex wife and her Whitelighter. But once he got past that, everything was okay.

Our appetizers came a little while later. I burst out laughing as Vickie told me something.

"Piper," I heard suddenly.

Everyone looked for the person who was saying my name. I looked over into a booth behind Phoebe, Prue, Preston, Paige, Henry, and Henry Jr. Leo, Melinda, the boys, and I sat across from them. Coop and Dad sat at the ends of the table.

"Oh, my God," Phoebe said.

"Hey Phoebe," Dan said.

_Oh, my God_, I thought. Seriously, Dan was here? Oh, my God, help me.

"Hi Dan," I said.

"Hello Leo," Dan said.

"Dan," Leo said.

I got up and went over to him. His eyes widened we saw me.

"I see a congratulations is in order," He said.

"Yes," I said. "This is baby number four."

"Number four? Wow."

"Yes, those are my sons, Wyatt and Chris, and daughter, Melinda. Boys, this is an old friend of mine, Dan Gordon."

"Hi," He said.

Wyatt and Chris waved. They were eating.

"These are my girls, Rachael and Tanya," Dan said.

I looked to see two little girls in the both across from him. I had not noticed them.

"Rachael, Tonya, this is an old friend of mine. This is Piper."

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," The girls said shyly. They looked to be six and four.

"Are you married?"

"Widowed. I met someone shortly after I moved away. We got married and had the girls. She died in a car accident a year ago."

"Oh, so sorry."

"Thank you."

"Is this your first time here?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I own this place."

"Oh, you do?"

"Yes, I've had it open for almost a year and half."

"Oh, well, you always said you wanted to open your own restaurant."

"Yep and I finally got it. Oh, let me introduce you to everyone else," I said. "You remember Phoebe, right?"

"Yes."

"This is her husband, Coop and their kids, Prue and Preston. This is Paige and her husband, Henry, and their son, Henry Jr. Then this is my dad, Victor Bennett."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Dan Gordon," He said.

Paige laughed. "Hi, I'm Phoebe and Piper's half sister."

"Oh, so Victor is your dad with another mother."

"No, I have the same mom as Phoebe, Piper, and Prue. Just a different dad."

"Piper never said she had another sister."

"I didn't know about it until about eight years ago. My mom gave her up for adoptive, personal reasons."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"Well, I'll let you get back to your dinner," Dan said.

"Thank you," I said. "It was good seeing you."

"You too."

I took my seat again at the table. Paige had the biggest grin on her face. Phoebe did as well. They couldn't believe it. I didn't believe it either. I saw them lean toward their husbands and whisper.

I looked at Leo. He just smiled at me.

"Remember I married you and we have four kids. People are going to run into exes every so often," I said.

"I bet you do. Just like you saw Greg when I was away," Leo said.

"Yes, but nothing happened then Leo. He tried to kiss me, but I stopped him. I've told you that many times. Leo, you're all that want and need."

Leo smiled. He leaned over Melinda and kissed me. She was coloring still. She wasn't interested in the appetizers.

Dan and his daughters left shortly after that. I saw Vickie bring him a check as soon as I sat back down at the table. I really hoped I wasn't going to be seeing Dan all the time at the restaurant and there was going to be problems between me and Leo.

Leo and I actually had a conversation later that night about it after the kids were in bed.

"I don't think he's the kind of guy to break up a marriage, Leo," I said.

"Yes, well, I'd prefer if we never saw him again after he moved away," Leo said.

"I know, baby. I know you hate him for coming between us and all that, but the best man won, remember? You said may the best man win when you lost your powers, because you healed me against the Elders' orders. And the best man won. We're soul mates, Leo, you've said it many times and I believe it. I know you believe it too."

"If the best man won, then why is he suddenly showing up?"

"It was one encounter after nine years. It is like any other person running into an old boyfriend and girlfriend. I was raised to be polite. I'm going to be polite and say hello to Dan and talk to him. Just because I talk to him doesn't mean I want to see him again and be friends. I don't need him as a friend. My employees and I get a long great. I have my sisters and the mothers of the kids' friends. I don't need anymore friends. Plus I have you and you're my best friend. Well, one of them."

"You're one of my best friends too."

"And look at my stomach," I said.

Leo smiled. "What about it?"

"I'm carrying _your_ fourth child. I married _you_ and I have no intentions of us _ever _breaking up again. We'll fight here and there, but very good relationship has its good and bad times. We sure as hell know the good and bad times."

"Yes, we do."

"But I know a way to make you forget all about tonight," I said.

Leo smirked. "Oh, yes, you do."

And that was it. The rest of our night was filled with love and passion. Leo and I both forgot about seeing at the restaurant. I hoped that was the last we'd see of him, but I was wrong. I would see him again, but it would be after I gave birth to Sadia.

Sadia Rose was born July 10, 2009. I had her at exactly thirty-eight weeks. She was very healthy when she was born. There were no problems. I had had her in the hospital. I had a safe delivery and we were both fine afterward. The boys and Melinda were happy that Sadia was finally here. I was too. I was tired of carrying her around in my womb. I wouldn't mind carrying her around in my arms, though. That was where I preferred her to be.

Chapter 25

"How are things going on there?" I asked my manager over the phone.

"Things are fine here, Piper," My manager answered. "I have everything covered and if there is a problem I'll call you up and over the phone we can solve the problem. Take care of your new baby."

"I am. But I'm still worried about my restaurant. I did own a nightclub once."

"Yes, Piper. Just take care of Sadia."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I should be more concerned with her. I mean I would be calling home all the time to make sure she was okay if I were there anyway."

"Yes, so get back to her and her siblings."

"Okay, I will. But if there is a problem call me."

"You got it. Take care and congratulations."

"Thanks."

I hung up the phone.

Sadia was just a week old. I had been hope all week since giving birth. My manager was handling everything okay without me there. He and the assistant manager actually had been taking care of everything. I had gotten a visit from some employees earlier in the week.

I heard the sudden wailing of a baby. Sadia was awake and hungry. I headed out of the kitchen and up-stairs to my bedroom. The boys and Melinda were at home, but Leo was at Magic School. The boys and Melinda loved their new sister, especially Melinda. They had been so good, helpful, and quiet. They were good about being quiet when Sadia was asleep.

Sadia had a nice loud cry on her.

"Its okay, Sadia," I said. "Lunch is ready."

I picked her up from her basinet. I lifted my shirt and pulled down my nursing bra to reveal my breast. Sadia then latched on and began to feed.

I stayed at home with Sadia and the kids for a few more weeks. I talked to my manager every other day or whatever to make sure everything was being handled at the restaurant and it was. The employees were all doing fine. I went to the restaurant, but I didn't stay too long.

After six weeks of being away from the restaurant, I went back to the restaurant full-time. Melinda and Sadia went to Magic School when I went back to work. I made sure I packed enough breast milk for her in case I would be at the restaurant longer than expected. Leo would go to the nursery every so often and made sure our newborn baby was okay and she would be. The boys had started school. Wyatt was starting first grade and Chris was starting kindergarten.

Wyatt had started kindergarten a year ago and it had been a big day. It was my first child going off to school for the first time. But I got through it. Wyatt did too.

"Welcome back, Piper."

"Thanks," I said. "I'm not the only one who has a first day of something."

"That's right the boys started school today."

"Yep."

"How was that?"

"I did it better today than I did last year. I took Wyatt to his classroom first and then I took Chris to his. Chris was nervous. But Wyatt just fine."

"What about the girls?"

"They are at day care where Leo works."

"Oh, good, so they're right near daddy."

"Yep, I thought it would be better to have Sadia in day care and not here."

"Oh, she'll be fine, Piper."

"I know. I trust the people she's with."

"That's important. In this day and age you can't really trust most people when it comes to kids."

"God, no. But I know my girls are safe. I'm sure the boys are safe at school. Okay, what do we have going on today?"

My manager showed me a list of deliveries coming in that day and morning. The lunch rush came in. That was the time I saw Dan again.

"Piper, there is some guy asking for you that just came in," My hostess that was working said.

"Did you get a name?"

"Yes, he says his name is Dan Gordon."

Oh, shit! I just smiled at my hostess. She told me what table he was at. I then went over to see him. I did it to be polite.

"Dan, hi," I said.

"Piper, hi," He said.

I smiled. He was alone. I shook my head. He did that one on purpose.

"Here alone?" I asked.

"Yes," He replied. "I came here, hoping to talk to you and catch up."

I smiled. Was that a good idea? Should I be nice and do it?

"I want to make something very clear, Dan," I said. "Leo and I are happily married. Yes, our marriage has been rocky over the years, but we are happy."

"I know, Piper. I know you're married and everything. I just want to be friends. It was really nice seeing who a couple months ago; especially Phoebe and seeing you have another sister. I don't have any intention of coming between you and Leo like I did before. You told me years ago a secret and he did too. I was wondering if you still have that secret."

"I do," I said. I sat down. "I'm still a witch and so is Phoebe. Leo lost his powers. My kids have powers as well. Coop is part of our magical world and Phoebe's kids have powers. Paige's son has powers too."

"Wow, little witches?"

"More than that," I laughed. "My daughters are the one witches. My sons have witch powers and the powers Leo had. Paige is the same as the boys. Phoebe's kids have witch and Cupid powers."

"Cupid powers?"

I looked around. We were safe.

"A Cupid is one who brings to people together in a relationship."

"Hence the name, right?"

"Right," I said with a laugh. "Where are your girls?"

"School and day care," Dan said. "Same with yours?"

"Yeah, I had my baby six weeks ago. She and Melinda are at day care where Leo works. My sons are in kindergarten and first grade. Today was their first day."

"Yeah, same with Rachael. She's in the first grade as well."

I smiled. "I don't think it would hurt if I had lunch with you and we talked."

Dan smiled. "Please, I was hoping you'd say that."

I called the waiter over. He asked no questions about me sitting with Dan. He knew it wasn't his business.

So I had lunch with Dan. He told me about his wife and his life with her. Her name had been Isobel. She was a stay at home wife and mom while he worked. They had had been happy, but their happiness shattered when his wife died.

"It was a drunk driver that killed her. The driver died as well," Dan said.

"I know how you feel. I lost Prue, but it wasn't because of a drunk driver."

"Prue died?"

I nodded my head. "It was a year after you left. That is how Phoebe and I found out about Paige. I tried to use magic to bring Prue back, but it brought us Paige instead. I miss my older sister, but Paige is my baby sister and I love her death like I do Phoebe. We have all been through a lot together.

"Leo and I had been separated at point in our marriage. My sisters were there for me for it."

"Oh, sorry, to hear that."

I looked at Dan. He was sorry. I saw the sympathy in his face.

"Thank you, Dan. But everything worked out in the end."

"That's good. You and I were happy, but I know your heart really belonged to Leo and it still does. It is better to have love and lost then to have never loved at all, right?"

"Right," I said. "But Leo wasn't too happy seeing you two months ago."

"I can't blame him. I understand, Piper, but I just want to be friends. I wouldn't mind starting new with Leo and you. I've seen that he's made you happy. You probably were better off with him, despite all the drama you and him went through."

I shrugged. "I don't know, Dan. I don't think that is a good idea."

"Come on, our kids are the same age. We should get them together to play."

"Like I said, I don't know, Dan. I have my husband to think about. I'm not going to do anything to upset him."

"I just want to be friends."

"So you say," I said. "I have to get back to work. It was good seeing you."

I picked the boys up from school later than afternoon. I got Chris from his classroom first and then the two of us walked to Wyatt's class room.

"I had lots of fun, Mommy," Chris said. "I made new friends and their names are Jordan, Ryan, and Kris."

"Oh, another Kris?"

"Yes, but he spells his name with a K and not a C-H like me."

"Oh, a good nick name for you would be 'C-Chris' and for him would be 'K-Kris'."

"Yeah, that is good. I'll tell them to call us that tomorrow."

"Okay, let's get Wyatt."

Boy, I was in for another huge surprise when I got Wyatt from his classroom. It turned out that Dan's daughter, Rachael was in the same class as Wyatt. I ended up seeing Dan again.

"Well, it is a small world," Dan said.

"It sure is," I said.

Dan had Rachael with him. Wyatt came up to me and Chris.

"Hi Mommy," Wyatt said.

"Hi sweetheart," I said.

"How was your first day, Chris?"

"Great," Chris replied. "And yours?"

"The best."

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked.

"Yeah," Wyatt said.

"I can't wait to see Mellie and Sadia," Chris said.

"I hope Melinda had a fun day."

"I'm sure she did," I said. "Come on." I grabbed both of my sons' hands and left quickly.

"Mommy, who was that man?" Chris asked. "I've seen him before."

"He's an old friend of mine. You met him two months ago at PHW. He was there when we had dinner with the whole family."

"Oh," Chris said.

"His daughter is in my class," Wyatt said. "Rachael Gordon is her name."

"I know. I saw him today again at PHW."

"You don't seem happy about it, Mommy."

"Well, let's just say when I mean an old friend of mine, I mean I dated him once."

"Is he the man that broke you and Daddy up once?" Chris asked.

"No, he didn't break Daddy and me up. I started dating him, because your father and I weren't supposed to see each other. That was my fault, but I saw the error of my ways and we got back together. I love your father, boys. I have no intention of ever letting Daddy go again."

"Why should you?" Wyatt asked. "There is no reason for Daddy to go away again."

"Exactly. Let's just get home."

The boys and I got to the car. I unlocked it and then both got in, in the backseat.

When we arrived home we went straight through the magic door to Magic School. I wanted to see my little girls.

Melinda was very happy to the three of us.

"I'm going to go see, Daddy and I need to talk to him a lone. We'll come back and get you when we're ready to go home, okay?"

"Okay," Melinda said. She was happy to play with her brothers.

I smiled. I grabbed Sadia and then headed to Leo's office.

"Come in," Leo said.

I opened the door and walked inside. "Hi," I said.

"Hey," He smiled. He got up from his desk and walked over to me. "How was your day?" He asked, kissing me.

"Interesting," I said. I went and sat down on the small sofa. I cradled Sadia in my arms.

"That doesn't sound good. What happened?" He said, joining me on the sofa.

"Dan came into the restaurant today and we talked."

"What?! Are you serious?!"

"Yes." I then told him the story about having lunch with Dan and Dan saying he wanted to start out fresh and be friends with the both of us.

"Yeah, that's going to fucking happen!"

"Leo," I said.

"I'm sorry, Piper. But it won't."

"I'm talking about your language. I told Dan it wasn't going to happen, but it also turns out his daughter is in Wyatt's class. I saw him when I got the boys."

"Oh, that's just great! I thought I never had to worry about this guy ever again, but apparently I do."

"Well, he can come to PHW all he wants. I'll say hi to him and everything, but that is all the contact we'll have. Well, we'll also have contact through Wyatt's class. You know I like to be involved in the parent stuff."

"Yeah."

"I know you don't like him, Leo. I can understand that. That is why I told him we couldn't be friends. I wasn't thinking about you."

"Thanks, sweetheart. I appreciate it."

"I know. I don't want to do anything that upsets you. Whatever happens with this whole Dan thing, I'm not going to leave you or anything. I love you and I don't want to be with him _ever again_. I don't want to _even see him again_. I don't want to have the kids _suffer again_. I don't want _us to suffer_."

"_I know_, baby," Leo said. He kissed me. "We'll get through this."

It was no coincide that Dan was back in my life. It was no coincide Rachael was in the same class as Wyatt. Evil, powerful magic was in the works.

Chapter 26

Well, I tried to avoid Dan at all costs. When the lunch hour came at the restaurant, I disappeared into the kitchen, cooking. I told all my staff if a guy named Dan Gordon asked for me that I wasn't available and the manager or assistant manager would be happy to talk with him.

I did see him on occasion when I picked the boys up from school. I always grabbed Wyatt from his classroom first and then we went to Chris's classroom to get him. That was my way of avoiding Dan. But as it turned out Wyatt had made friends with Dan's daughter, Rachael. Not only were they friends, but they had a little crush on each other.

"Leo, we have a problem," I said to him one day after I picked up the boys from school. I always went to Magic School after picking the boys up from school. It was either to drop them off or pick up the girls, plus also to see my husband.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"Our son has a new best friend and he has a little crush on her."

"Who?"

"Rachael Gordon."

"Dan's daughter?!"

"Yes, I had to have a little chat with Dan today with the kids there. Rachael and Wyatt want to have a play date."

"Maybe we are going about this the wrong way then. The kids want to be friends. I don't want to deny a friendship or a crush that Wyatt wants," Leo said.

"I'm thinking maybe the same way. Maybe we just need to let the kids get together, play, and we have a chat with Dan. Let's be the bigger people here and just talk with him. There is really no harm talking to him. Would it be really wrong for me to be friends with Dan?"

Leo shrugged. "I don't know. He's knows your married and happy with me. And you are right about him not being the type of guy to break up a marriage."

"The correct term would be a home wrecker."

Leo chuckled. "Yeah, I know Dan is a great guy and all. And I remember how upset you were because he was upset about us being together, because of whom I was."

"Wait, when the heck was this?"

"Remember that genie that came along thanks to the Triad and Prue died."

"Oh, yes, the one that we gave his freedom and he granted one last wish for Dan to more on and have a normal life with no consequences. It's nice to see it worked, but minus the loss of his wife, you know?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah, I can under the loss of his wife. I've been through it."

"Yes, but you have me now." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "I know what it is like for his daughters to have their mother die at a young age."

"I know you do. Phoebe does as well. I think we should just talk with Dan. I know he is a nice guy and everything. And we only had our little fight at P3, because he looked into me. He was only looking out for you, because he cared. I can understand that."

"Me too. You know Andy did the same thing with Prue."

"Really?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, she told me that Andy had checked up on her. She had found out when she met up with him at the hospital after Phoebe had had an accident. It wasn't a jealous ex thing; it was a concerned friend thing. That was what Dan was doing in year two of my sisters and me being witches."

"Year Two?"

"Yes, my sisters and I are in year eleven. Well, Paige is in year eight of being a witch."

Leo chuckled. "You are so silly at times. But that is one of the reasons why I love you." He kissed me.

I smiled at me. "What are some of the other reasons why you love?"

"Well, you're beautiful, smart, sexy, powerful, a great mom, a great sister, and a great wife, plus you're really good in bed."

"Have I ever told you, you are the best I ever had?"

"Many times and you are the best I ever had," Leo said kissing me again.

"It's because we're soul mates. Our bodies know exactly what we want and like."

"I have taught you very well."

"Yes and you are the hottest teacher I have ever had."

Leo chuckled. He kissed me once more and this kiss was deep and passionate.

"Here's what we're going to do," He said. I listened. "You are going to talk to Dan and invite him to the house on Saturday with his daughters. We'll have Phoebe there too. We'll all talk with Dan and discuss any issues any of us have. Wyatt and Rachael can play and have fun. If need be maybe you and Phoebe can talk to his daughters about losing their mothers."

I smiled. "You are a great person, Leo."

"Well, I won. But he got some happiness too. You said he met his wife shortly after he moved away, right?"

"Yes, and he was so happy with her."

"Okay, now I feel sorry for being a jerk about it. I know what it is like to lose the woman you love."

"You do. But by talking to Dan and everything you'll be an even better person for it."

"Very true."

I kissed him. "Okay, I'm going to get the kids and go home. How much longer will you be here?"

"If you give me a few minutes, I can come home with you now."

"All right, come and find me in the nursery. I want to see my baby girls," I said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a couple minutes."

"Don't take too long."

"I won't." He gave me a kiss and then I left his office.

The next day, which was Friday, I grabbed Chris from his classroom first and then the two of us went to Wyatt's. Wyatt and Rachael were talking and playing waiting for parents.

"There's your mom, Wyatt," Rachael said. "And she has Chris."

Wyatt smiled. He came over to me and hugged me.

"Hi baby," I said. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes," Wyatt replied.

"Hi Rachael," I said.

"Hi Piper," Rachael replied.

"Rachael," Dan said.

"Daddy," Rachael said. She went up to him and gave him a hug. I smiled.

"Hi Piper," He said.

"Hi," I said. "I'm very glad I could see you before you took Rachael. I was wondering if you and your girls would like to come over to the Manor tomorrow so they can play with my boys and maybe you, I, and Leo could talk. It has come to my attention that Wyatt has a new best friend and that would be your Rachael."

Dan smiled. "I'd be very happy to come by tomorrow with the girls."

"Great. How about eleven? We could all have lunch together. You know I love to cook or make anything for anyone."

"Yeah, I do," Dan smiled. "That sounds great. We'll be there. This isn't a problem with Leo?"

"No, I thought it was best if we all sat down and had a chat. Leo did as well. I told him about Wyatt and Rachael and he didn't want to deny our son a friendship. So there is no problem on Leo's side. He wants to talk to you and put any issues aside. We can talk about that tomorrow. I also thought maybe if your girls needed someone to talk to about losing their mother at a young age they could talk to me and/or Phoebe. You know our mom died when we were about their age."

"Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow. I still remember where to go."

"Good. I look forward to tomorrow and I'm sorry about avoiding you at the restaurant."

"Well, we'll talk tomorrow about it all. Come on, Rachael."

"Okay. Bye, Wy," Rachael said.

"Bye, Ray-Ray," Wyatt said.

Dan and Rachael then left.

"Ray-Ray?" I asked.

"It's my nickname for her like mine is Wy," Wyatt said.

"All right, come on, let's go home."

Wyatt grabbed his backpack. Then the boys and I headed home.

I called Phoebe later that evening and asked her if she'd be at the Manor when Dan came. She said she would be for support for me and to talk to Dan's daughters if necessary.

Dan only came back into our lives, because of magic. An upper-level demon had found out about our past together and tracked down Dan. The demon had put a spell on Dan to move back to San Francisco. Dan was nothing more than puppet in a demon's plot to kill me and my sisters, and take our children.

"I'm meeting with her and Leo tomorrow," Dan said to the demon.

"Good. Don't screw this up, Dan, or I'll kill your daughters like I killed your wife."

Chapter 27

"I'm nervous. Why am I nervous?" I said to Phoebe the next day.

"Because you, your husband, and ex-boyfriend are going to talk about stuff," Phoebe replied.

"I think a woman, her husband, and an ex-boyfriend should only need to talk if the ex-boyfriend was the baby daddy of a child or something."

"I agree."

"At least, I know my son will be having fun. I'm not sure I will be."

"I'm here for you, sweetie," Phoebe said. "I know Dan. I don't think Paige could be here since she doesn't know Dan like we do."

"I wish Prue were here too."

"Well, Little Prue is here."

I smiled. "I know. I just need the support of an older sister right now."

"I know, but I'm better than nothing."

"Very true." I gave her a hug.

_Ding-dong!_

"Oh, and business just picked up," Phoebe said.

"Are you still watching professional wrestling?" I asked.

"Yes. Hey, what can I say I had fun wrestling those demons years ago. There are two wrestlers that actually look like the ones Prue and I took on. Scary."

I laughed.

Phoebe smiled. She took my hand. The two of us headed out of the kitchen and into the dinning room. I looked into the foyer and saw Dan with his daughters. Leo had answered the door.

"The place hasn't changed at all," I heard Dan say.

"No, Piper has kept it the way her Grams kept it. We've just added a DVD player, a new TV, and pictures in recent years," Leo said.

Dan nodded his head. "These are my daughters, Rachael and Tanya. Rachael and Tanya, this is Wyatt's father, Leo Wyatt."

"Hello girls."

"Hi," Tanya said, shyly.

"How come Wyatt's first name is Wyatt and not his last name?" Rachael asked.

"Because I wanted Wyatt to have my maiden name, Halliwell," I said. "Hi Dan."

"Hi," He said. "Phoebe."

"Hey, Dan. Good to see you again."

"You too."

"Well, how about I take Rachael and Tanya up-stairs to see the boys and girls?" Phoebe asked.

"That's a good idea," I said.

"Rachael and Tanya, this is Phoebe. She is Wyatt's aunt. She's Piper's younger sister," Dan said.

"Hi Phoebe," Rachael said. "Wyatt talks about you and his cousins all the time."

"Glad to hear it. Come on," Phoebe said.

Rachael and Tanya both went willing up-stairs with Phoebe. Melinda and Prue were playing in Melinda's room. Preston and Sadia were both asleep.

"Well, can I get you another to drink, Dan?" I asked.

"Sure. I'd like some water," Dan said.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

I headed back to the kitchen. I grabbed three bottles of water from the fridge. I then went back to Leo and Dan. Leo had taken Dan into the living room. They both say across from each other when I walked in. I sat down next to Leo. I handed Dan his water. He thanked me. We all took sips from our bottles. It was quiet for a few seconds and then we talked.

"I'm sorry that Piper has been avoiding you," Leo said. "That is because of me."

"I figured," Dan said. "It is understandable actually. I had a simpler problem with my wife, but the guy wised up and moved on. I do not want Piper back, Leo. I know you two are married and happy. I know you have had some problems throughout your marriage, but every couple has problems in a relationship. Every person has problems in a relationship. I sometimes have problems with my kids or other family."

"I understand the problems with kids," I said. "You know our kids have powers and sometimes I have to ask Melinda not to use them in public."

"Tanya acts up sometimes in public. But that has really been since her mom died."

"I'm sorry you lost your wife," Leo said.

"It's okay. Everything happens for a reason, right?"

"That's our philosophy," Piper said.

"It's a good one."

It went quiet.

"Okay, let's just dish everything out there," I suggested. "If we have any problems with one another just say whatever it is now."

"Piper and I have been apart a few times during our whole relationship," Leo said. "When I heard your daughter was in Wyatt's class, I wasn't happy. I wasn't happy to hear you were back in our lives period. I was afraid I was going to lose my wife again. I had lost her once before to you and I don't want that to happen again."

"It won't happen! I'm still not over my wife's death. I haven't even started dating again," Dan said. "My girls are my first concern right now. Rachael is as happy as ever since her mom died. I think it has something to do with Wyatt."

"My sons have a woman with the ladies," I said. "Chris had a girlfriend at preschool this past year."

"Oh, yes, young love, huh? Tanya has a boyfriend at preschool."

"Its too bad relationships don't get any easier as you get older," Leo said.

"It is a heck of a lot easier when you are married and just want to be with this one person forever."

"Yes, it is," I said.

"Actually, sometimes it doesn't work out that way," Phoebe said, walking into the room.

We all looked at her. I smiled. She smiled.

"I'm on my third marriage, Dan. My first marriage I was in love, but it didn't work out, because he ended up turning into the Source of All Evil and he had been a demon. My second marriage I got married because I was under a spell. My second husband and I tried to work it out, but it wasn't meant to be. My current husband and I are meant to be."

"I'm sorry for that," Dan said.

"Third time is the charm. These two are on round three of having been separated in the whole course of their relationship."

Dan looked at me and Leo.

"The first time was when Piper was dating you," Leo said.

"The second time was when Leo gained more powers and became an Elder. Then the third time was when my sisters and I needed to defeat our greatest fight against evil yet. It was called the Ultimate Battle," I said.

"Oh, man. I am _very_ sorry about those last two times," Dan said.

"Thank you," Leo said.

"I have no hard feelings toward you or Piper for Piper breaking up with me. I found my happiness after I moved away. All that happened for a reason."

"It did," I said. "A Whitelighter and witch are not supposed to be in a relationship with one another. We found out my mom and her Whitelighter had a relationship and had Paige. They gave Paige away to protect me, Phoebe, and Prue. We were the most powerful witches in the world. Now we're the most powerful witches with Paige. Melinda has all that power inside her.

"I had been with you, Dan, because I wanted to have a normal life. I could have that with a mortal. But then I was dying of Arroyo Fever and Leo saved me, which he wasn't supposed to. He lost his powers to save me. I had realized that I loved Leo more and that was why we broke up. I wanted you to be happy and I'm glad you did."

"I was only trying to protect you from him, because of what I had discovered about him," Dan said. "But I found out who he really is and I know he has made you happy and that is all I could ask for."

"That's all I can ask for, for my sister as well," Phoebe said. "You'll find someone else, Dan. She is out there waiting for you. Just like your wife was waiting for you. I waiting for Coop and he came to me thanks to the Elders. He is a cupid and maybe one day he'll send a new woman your way to date and fall in love with."

"Thanks, Phoebe. I believe it. I would like to start dating again. It has been a year since my wife died. I don't know what to do about my girls, though."

"I can talk to them. I had my mom only for two years of my life. I know what they're going through."

"I can too," I said.

Dan smiled. "Thanks. I would really like that. I think my girls would like that to. I think they need some female figure in their life."

"Let Piper and her sisters be those," Leo suggested. "We also have a friend who is in her twenties that could be female figure for them. Rachael and Tanya can come here whenever they want to play with our kids. If you need a friend, I can try to be that friend."

"Thank you, Leo. I would like that. I would like us to start fresh. I'm not a home wrecker. I hate the term divorce and I wish people could work out their marriages. I'm glad you two did. You two belong together. After all the stuff I have heard from Piper about your life, you two deserve each other. I'll find someone else. I know I will."

I smiled. Leo and Dan both reached forward and shook hands.

"Here's to the start of a new friendship for us all," I said.

"To a new friendship," Phoebe said.

"Here, here," Leo said.

Everything was great. I made lunch for us all then. Phoebe helped me out. Leo and Dan remained in the living room and talked. Leo told Dan all about the hardships of our relationship again. Dan told Leo about his wife and their years of happiness. They got along great and laughed like friends.

"I want to help you get to where you need to be to start dating again," Leo said to Dan.

"I'd really like that. I want to get back out there and date," Dan replied. "Isobel would want me to be happy."

"Your girls would too."

"Yes, they would. I'm sorry I came between you and Piper."

"Thank you, Dan. That means a lot to me. And I'm sorry for anything I did to you."

"I'm over it, Leo. I got over it a long time ago. We keep saying it over and over again."

"Well, we were both hurt back then and hated each other because we both wanted Piper. She's a great woman. What's not to love about her?"

"You have that right. I've been around a long time and there is no other woman like her. She's one in a million," Leo said.

"You have that connection with Piper like I had with Isobel."

"You'll have it again, Dan. You just have to give it time. Just live your life for your girls. That is all you can do until that person comes along."

Dan nodded his head.

"Lunch is ready," I shouted.

A stampede came from up-stairs. The boys with Tanya and Rachael came running fast. Prue and Melinda followed them. Then there was the sound of crying from Preston and Sadia.

"Terrific," I said.

"I'll get Sadia," Leo said.

"And I'll get my own kid," Phoebe said.

Phoebe and Leo both went up-stairs to get the crying babies. Dan smiled at me.

"Good talk?" I asked.

"Yes," Dan said. "I'm glad we did this."

"Me too." I looked at the kids. They were all happy. Tanya was having fun with everyone.

"We're going to have to do this again soon," Dan said. "My girls are very happy. They needed this."

"Well, they're always welcome," Leo said.

"Yes," I smiled. "And stop by the restaurant whenever and ask for me. Maybe we could even arrange a day for lunch with all three of us."

Dan smiled. "That would be great."

I gave Dan a hug. Dan didn't think deep into it. He knew it was just a friendly gesture. He and Leo shook hands.

"Come on, girls," Dan said.

The girls said good-bye to us all. Then Dan and them were out the door and gone.

"Well, that went very well," Leo said.

"It did," I said. "I'm glad we did it."

"Me too. I really am."

"Good." I gave him a kiss. "Are karma is better for it."

"That's for sure and so is his."

"Yeah."

"I'm in," Dan said to the demon.

"Good job. Keep it up."

"If you want their children, kill every one of the adults, please. I do not want Leo to suffer without his wife and children."

"You are very considerate, Dan. You don't want Leo to stay alive and suffer without his wife and children?"

"No, I made amends with them. You do what you need to do, but let Leo and Piper reunite in the afterlife."

"Whatever you want. I just want their children."

Chapter 28

I am very happy to say that Dan did not try to put any moves on me. Thank you, Lord. No, he was right about only wanting to be friends and he and Leo suddenly turned into BFFs. It was very scary. My husband and ex-boyfriend were best friends. I think it really had something to do with the fact Wyatt and Rachael were crushing on each other.

Those two were so cute. Rachael gave me the low down on her innocent relationship with my son. Rachael and Tanya would come over to play a lot. Plus Dan would come by to hang out with me, Leo, my sisters, and brother-in-laws. He would bring the girls. The house would be loud and crazy with adults and kids. But it was a lot of fun for us all.

My sisters and I took the liberty of talking to Rachael and Tanya about losing their mother. Phoebe and I told them about how we had lost our mom at a young age as well. We told them that Grams had raised us and took excellent care of us. We told them to give as much love to Dan as they could, because they all needed each other. Paige talked about how she had lost her adoptive parents when she was a teenager.

We talking to Rachael and Tanya helped out a lot. Rachael and Tanya started calling Phoebe and Paige aunt, because of Wyatt and Chris. Tanya developed a crush on Chris. I guess she liked older men. Typically Leo was older than me, so who could blame her right?

"I have a date tomorrow night," Dan said at the beginning of October.

"Oh, you go, Dan," I said.

Leo and Dan laughed.

"Congratulations," Leo said. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"Samantha Lynn. She's a friend of Phoebe's. Phoebe introduced us at lunch about a week ago," Dan said.

"That's right. Phoebe told me about her. Isn't Samantha a widower herself?" I said.

"Yes, her husband was in the Army and he died overseas."

"Oh, I remember her," Leo said. "Phoebe got a letter from her for her column and Phoebe met her in person and the two became friends."

"Phoebe has a habit of doing that," I said.

"Yeah, Samantha's husband has been gone for two years. They had three kids: two boys and one girl," Dan said.

"Well, you both have something in common. You're both widows and have kids, of course she has one more than you."

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could watch Rachael and Tanya for me."

"Of course," I said.

"Sure," Leo said. "They can have some fun with the boys."

Dan laughed. "Yes, well, I think my daughters too young to be kissing boys."

"I think my sons are too young to be kissing girls," I said. "Gees, I wish I had had a boyfriend that young."

"I don't think Grams would have liked that," Leo said.

"Nope, probably not. Do the girls know you have a date tomorrow night?"

"No, I need to talk to them about that. But I have talked to them and told them that I would start dating again, because their mother would want me to move on with my life. I've told them that there will always be a special place in my heart for Isobel, because I have them to remind me everyday of her," Dan said.

"My sisters and I have talked to them about that too," I said. "They understand. They know that you love their mom and always will. We also told them that when adults lose spouses to death they start dating again to find another person to love, but the new person that the adult starts dating is not looking to replace the decease spouse."

"I really appreciate you and your sisters, Piper."

"Glad I could help. Paige was a social worker at one point, but quiet to focus on her true calling, which are being a Whitelighter and witch. I also think everyone needs someone that they can talk to. Children need to be able to trust an adult and they can trust me and my sisters. We love kids. Heck, I have four of my own. Paige and Henry are trying for baby number two. I'm sure Phoebe and Coop will have one more."

"I'd like to have more kids."

"Well, maybe you will," Leo said. "I thought three was enough, but I am very glad Piper talked me into having Sadia."

I smiled.

Dan smiled. "Yeah, you both have great kids. My girls love them."

Well, Dan went out on his date the next night. Rachael and Tanya were at the Manor playing with the boys and girls. The kids were all up-stairs playing. Paige suddenly orbed into the living room where Leo and I were. Rachael and Tanya knew our family secret just like their father did. They thought the magic was awesome. Wyatt and Chris showed off to them, of course.

"Bad news," Paige said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We have a new powerful demon to worry about."

_Crap_, I thought.

"What demon?" Leo asked.

"Someone by the name of Salvatore. I've been keeping track of him for a few weeks. I have heard that he is coming after us. He plans on killing us Charmed Ones, our husbands and Victor so he can have all of our kids," Paige said.

"Uh-oh."

"What's uh-oh?" I asked Leo.

"Salvatore is a very powerful demon. He and Belthazor were enemies. Belthazor killed many innocents that Salvatore was supposed to. They committed to be the Source's right hand man. Belthazor won and Salvatore went into hiding. No one has heard from him since."

"You mean Cole had a mortal enemy?" Paige asked.

"Yes."

"Too bad Cole isn't still alive. He might have been able to help us."

"There might be a way for us to contact Cole on the other side," I said.

"What?!" Leo and Paige chorused.

"On the day, you fell from grace and I was lying on the sofa, slowly dying. I had seen Cole here in the Manor. I was a spirit or something, because I was out of my body and I kept trying to leave the house but it didn't work. I couldn't leave my body. Anyway, it was Cole who had sent those Thorn demons that we had to go looking for, Paige. He was trying to help me bring Leo back to me."

Paige gave me a blank look.

"Was that when you called out to me?" Leo asked.

"Yes, Cole told me to call out to you and you would be able to hear me," I said. "It was this whole thing that he did not want Phoebe to give up on love and such. If we were to have been reunited then Phoebe would know that there was love out there for her."

"Which is true," Paige said. "The Elders sent him, though. Was that the friend you said was helping you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, whatever. He helped you and that is all that matters. But I don't think it would be a good idea if we tried to contact him. Phoebe wouldn't like that."

"You're probably right," I replied. "Let's just go look in _The Book of Shadows_ and see what it has to say about Salvatore."

The three of us did that. The kids were still playing and having fun. I asked Paige where Henry Jr. was. She said Henry had him.

"Okay, to save us some time, Grams, Mom, and Prue, how about you flip the page open to Salvatore…" I said, but was cut off by the sudden turn of the pages of the book. It stopped on the entry for Salvatore.

"Thanks, Grams, Mom, and Prue," Paige said standing in front of the book and reading to herself. "He's a hybrid!"

"What?!" I said.

"He's a hybrid. He's half demon, half warlock."

"How and the hell?! I thought demons and warlocks hated each other," I said looking at Leo.

"Well, opposites do attract," Leo replied.

"Yes, they are two opposites of evil," Paige said reading. "Oh, my god, Salvatore is a jackass. It says he'll kill a mortal and threaten the mortal's family to help do his bidding or he'll kill certain members of the family. He uses innocents for his own personal gain."

"I don't like the sound of that," I said. "That means he could use anyone in our lives to…Oh, my God!"

"What?" Leo asked.

"You don't think that Isobel's death has anything to do with this do you?"

"You mean Salvatore killed Dan's wife and he's only back in our lives, because he's helping Salvatore?"

"Yes."

"That is possible yes."

"It sure is," Paige said. "He can just say Isobel died in a car accident because of a drunk driver, but really Salvatore killed her or had her killed."

"You know what," Leo said.

"What?" I asked.

"Dan was a little on edge a few days ago and asked he what was wrong. He said he had to betray a friend for the sake of Rachael and Tanya. I tried to get him to talk more about it, but he wouldn't."

"He said something simpler to me the other day as well…Oh, my God, I knew there was no coincide why Dan was back in our lives. This demon is using Dan to get to us and the kids," I said.

"This is not good," Paige said.

"No, it isn't. Something is going on and I know just who to ask."

I headed out of the attic and down-stairs to the boys' room where Rachael and Tanya were playing with them. Melinda was in the room with them, but doing her own thing.

"Hey everyone," I said.

"Hi Mommy."

"Hi Piper."

"Listen, Rachael and Tanya, I need to ask you something about your father."

"What about Daddy?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah, what about him?" Rachael said.

"Did your dad make any new friends around the time your mom died?" I asked.

"Yes," Rachael said. "There was very scary man that came around right after we heard our mommy was dead. Daddy was very upset when he talked to this man. I heard the man laughing. It was like an evil laugh you see in the movies with the bad guys. The man kept coming around for awhile after our mommy died. Daddy said one day that we were moving to San Francisco, because of the man. The man gave Daddy a job to do."

"Do you know the name of the man?"

"He said to call him Sal, but that is only a nickname. He said his first name was Sal-va-tour."

I turned and looked at Leo and Paige. They were both shocked. I was too.

Chapter 29

I was not happy at all about the Dan situation. I called Phoebe and told her to get her butt to the Manor. I told her to use Prue teleport herself to the Manor, because it was urgent.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Phoebe asked after she had taken Prue up-stairs to play with her cousins.

"There's a new demon after us," Paige said.

"Oh, great. Who is it?"

"His name is Salvatore. He is half demon, half warlock. He uses innocents for his own personal gain. He kills an innocent and then uses the dead family member's family to do his bidding."

"Oh, that's not good."

"Oh, gets more interesting," I said. "I had a little chat with Rachael and Dan only came back to San Francisco, because of a man named Sal. Rachael's exact words were, 'The man gave Daddy a job to do.'"

"You can't be serious? Dan is working with this demon?" Phoebe asked.

"According to Rachael, yes. I knew there was no coincide why he was back in our lives!"

"Do you know when Dan is due back from his date with Sam?"

"He said they were just going to dinner," Leo said. "He should be here to pick up the girls soon."

Phoebe nodded her head. She turned and looked at me. "We're going to confront the bastard and see what he knows."

"Exactly," I replied.

"There's one more thing," Paige said.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"Salvatore intends to kill us, our husbands, and your father so he can get his hands on our kids. I've been keeping track of him for the last few weeks. I only heard of his true plans tonight."

"Son of a…" Phoebe groaned. "No one is getting my babies!"

"You've got that right," I said. "No one is getting my boys or girls."

"And no one is getting Little Henry. He sure as hell won't be getting the baby inside me," Paige said.

"Whoa, wait, bombshell," Phoebe said. "Are you pregnant?"

"Yes, I'm only seven weeks."

"Congratulations, Paige," I said.

"Thanks, but let's worry about this Dan and Salvatore situation."

_Ding-dong!_

"Speaking of," I said. "Leo, you better answer the door or I might blow Dan up."

Leo did just that.

"Stay calm, Piper," Phoebe said.

I restrained myself. Dan and Leo both walked into the living room.

"Hi Dan," I said.

"Hi," He replied.

"How was your date?" Phoebe asked.

"It was great. Thanks, Phoebe."

"Anytime."

"Good, now that you had fun let's get down to business," I said. "We had an interesting chat with Rachael this evening. She told us about a man who came around as soon as her mom died. She said his name is Salvatore."

Dan just looked at me.

"Yes, we know about your dirty little secret!"

"Calm down, Piper," Paige said. "I have been keeping track of a certain demon for the last few weeks. His name is Salvatore. He plans on killing me, my sisters, our husbands, and Victor to get hold of our children. I read in our spell book that Salvatore will kill an Innocent and then threaten that dead Innocent's family to do his bidding or they will die as well. We know Salvatore is the reason why your wife died."

"Yes, I am doing Salvatore's bidding. He killed my wife and told me to move back to San Francisco and get on good terms with you and Leo, Piper," Dan said. "He said if I didn't do it he would kill Rachael and Tanya."

"Yes, well, he isn't killing me, my sisters, brother-in-laws, or father to get hold of my kids or niece and nephews," I said.

"I agree," Phoebe said. "This is the biggest major threat we have faced since the Ultimate Battle."

"We can easily write a Power of Three spell to take him out," Paige said.

"And to ensure that spell works, I'll use Melinda's powers as well," I said.

"I agree with Piper on that one," Leo said.

"Well, you better do it by the end of the month, because he plans to make his attack on Halloween," Dan said.

"Oh, yes, of course, all Hollow's Eve," I said.

"I am only protecting my girls, Piper. You of all people would understand."

"That's right. I do understand, Dan, but my life, my sister's lives, my husband's life, my brother-in-laws' lives, and my dad's life are all at risk. I would rather die for my family than let a demon kill us all and my children and niece and nephews end up in the hands of evil. It nearly worked out a couple times with my oldest son and it is not going to _ever_ happen again.

"My children are good and were created out of the love between two people who are good and have fought against evil for many years. Now get your daughters and the fuck out of my house!"

"Rachael, Tanya," Dan shouted.

His shouting woke Sadia up. I quickly went to take care of her. All the other kids went down-stairs.

"Rachael and Tanya, let's go," Dan said.

"Okay, hold on, Daddy," Tanya said.

"No, let's go now!"

Tanya and Rachael grabbed their things and didn't bother saying good-bye to anyone.

"Daddy was going on?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, Mommy didn't look too happy when we were coming down and Dan didn't look happy either," Chris said.

"We need to talk, boys," Leo said. "It has something to do with Dan and his daughters."

"Come on, Prue, we need to go home," Phoebe said. Prue went over to her mother. Phoebe picked her up and then Prue used her powers to get the both of them home.

"Come on, Mel, let's go see what your mom is doing," Paige said. She picked Melinda up and carried her up-stairs to where I was.

I got Sadia to go back to sleep. I was not happy.

Chapter 30

Leo explained to Wyatt and Chris what was going on with Dan, his daughters, Salvatore, and the family. Paige did me a great favor by giving Melinda a bath and getting her ready for bed. It was eight o'clock. I sat with Sadia until Paige was done with Melinda. I had needed some time alone. Being with Sadia had helped that.

"All right, Princess Melinda," I said. "Would you like me to read you a story?"

"Yes," Melinda replied. "But where Daddy?"

"Oh, you want Daddy to read you a story?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll go get him."

I left Melinda's room and went down-stairs to find my husband. He was in the conservatory with the boys.

"Hey boys," I said. They all looked at me. "Melinda would really like it if Daddy was to read her a story tonight."

Leo looked at the boys. "Okay," Chris said.

"That's fine," Wyatt said.

Leo nodded his head. He got up. He grabbed hold of my hand. I gave him a small smile. "I think they wish to talk to you," He said, referring to the boys.

I nodded my head. Leo then headed up-stairs. I walked further into the room and sat down.

"Is it really true about Rachael's Dad?" Wyatt asked. "Did a demon really kill her mom and made him come back here only to mess with us?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, its true, Wyatt. Aunt Paige has been keeping track of the demon, Salvatore for the last few weeks. We read about him in the book. It said he kills innocents and then gets other innocents of the ones he killed to do his bidding. Your father and I figured it out when Dan had mentioned something about betraying a friend to save Rachael and Tanya. That was why I asked Rachael about anyone new coming around after her mom died."

"So this was just a dirty game to a demon?! Rachael's mom died, because he wanted to use her dad to get to us?"

"I'm afraid so, baby. I'm no happier about it then you are. I was very glad to have Dan back in my life, even as a friend. I was glad for your dad to have a friend too. Now I am betrayed. This is how Aunt Phoebe must have felt when she found out her boyfriend was the demon after us all those years ago."

"What does betrayed mean, Mommy?" Chris asked.

"It means we thought we could trust Dan, but really we couldn't trust him. We thought he was on our side, but really he wasn't."

"Salvatore isn't going to hurt my family," Wyatt said. "I can take him out!"

"Uh-uh," Chris said.

"Yes, I can. I'm more powerful than you are."

"Actually, boys, your aunts and I might need the two of you, plus Melinda to save us all," I said. "A Power of Three spell could easily take him out. But just to be sure your aunts and I are going to use Melinda again."

"When did you use Melinda last time?" Chris asked.

"Your aunts and I cast a protection spell. I wanted to cast it to get to the end of my pregnancy with Sadia. I didn't want to lose her. It was too close to the end that we could have. The spell worked it double to power your aunts and I had with Melinda to make it last."

"Could we cast a protection spell for Rachael, Tanya, and their dad?" Wyatt asked.

I looked my oldest son. Chris looked at me with the same expression his older brother wore.

"Dan did say that Salvatore only threatened to kill Rachael and Tanya. He didn't say anything about killing Dan. But to be on the safe side we could cast a protection spell for all three of them," I said.

I didn't think of that. I could cast a spell to protect Dan and his daughters from Salvatore. Salvatore could go after Dan's daughters if he finds out we figured out his dirty plot to take our kids. If the spell was cast then nothing could happen to them and then Salvatore would come after me and my family. Then we could vanquish him and me done with it.

"Yes, Wyatt, we can and we will," I said.

"Paige," I shouted.

A swirl of orbs came a minute later.

"What now?" Paige asked. "I just got home."

"Too bad. We need to have a Charmed One meeting. Orb to Phoebe's and get her. This is important!"

Paige groaned. She orbed out then.

"Boys, orb me up-stairs, please," I said.

Wyatt grabbed onto my hand and orbed me up-stairs. Chris followed us by orbing. We were up in the attic. Paige orbed back with Phoebe there.

"Okay, what the hell is it now?" Phoebe asked.

"Wyatt just gave me an idea," I said.

"Really and what was that?" Paige asked.

"Cast a protection to spell to protection Rachael, Tanya, and their dad!" Wyatt said.

My sisters looked at each other and then at me.

"I want to do it and we need to do it," I said.

"It is a good idea," Phoebe said. "Dan and his daughters are innocents."

Paige nodded her head. "Okay, but what if Salvatore realizes there is a protection spell on the three of them and then comes after us without warning?"

"We're the Charmed Ones. We can write two spells, one to protect Dan and his girls, and the other to vanquish Salvatore," I said.

"Have you told Leo this idea?"

"What idea?" Leo asked, walking into the attic. "Melinda is asleep."

"Okay, good, but we have bigger issues," I said. "Wyatt gave me an idea to deal with Dan and his daughters."

"Well, enlighten me then."

Wyatt spoke up first and said that I and my sisters should cast the protection spells. Then I continued in and told him about writing a spell quickly to take out Salvatore.

"So you want to cast a protection spell for Dan and his daughter?" Leo asked.

"Yes," I said.

"And then when Salvatore finds out he can't harm them he'll come after you and your sisters?"

"Yes, but we can write both spells quickly. Then we can cast the protection spell and once Salvatore realizes he can't harm Dan and the girls, he'll come after us, and we'll be ready for him. We've dealt with plenty of demons and warlocks in the past. I think we can handle a spell to take out a half-bred of one. We were able to take Belthazor out or at least the spell worked to take anyone out who shared the same blood as him."

"She does have a point about the spell with Belthazor," Phoebe said. "We used the potion when he was with the Brotherhood and took out those few demons that showed up."

I looked at my husband. "See," I said.

"Well, Dan was only part of the plan to get to all of us. He was protecting his girls and I can't blame him for protecting them. We have all done what we can to protect the kids and each other," Leo said. "Cast the protection spell and get the spell written to vanquish Salvatore. I'm pulling the Whitelighter card here, even though; I haven't been the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter in a long time."

"You're still it, even if you do not have the powers."

"Yes," Phoebe said. "You're our walking _Book of Shadows_, remember?"

Leo chuckled. "Thanks, Phoebe."

"Anytime, bro."

He chuckled again.

"Okay, I know that your kids are all probably asleep, but get them here along with your husbands. We'll get Henry anywhere he needs to be tomorrow. After all, it is Saturday," I said.

"Okay, I'll be back with my boys," Paige said, orbing out.

"Wyatt, take Aunt Phoebe and help her, okay? I need to call Dan," I said.

"Okay," Wyatt said. He ran over to Phoebe and grabbed her hand. The two were then gone.

"Come on, Chris, let's go keep an eye on your sisters," Leo said, picking him up.

"Good idea," Chris said.

I followed Leo and Chris down to the second floor. I went into our bedroom and grabbed the phone and dialed Dan's number.

"Are you calling to yell at me some more?" Dan asked.

"No, first off, I want to apologize, Dan. I'm sorry for the way I reacted. Second, I know a way to protect you and your girls…"

"You can protect me and my girls?"

"Yes," I said. "My sisters and I are witches. We can cast a protection spell to protect the three of you from Salvatore. Once he realizes he can't touch any of you, he'll come after me and my sisters. You haven't seen him tonight have you?"

"No, I won't see him until tomorrow. He's letting me have a somewhat normal life by going out tonight."

"Good. Stay by the phone. I'm gathering the Charmed Ones, husbands, and kids here tonight. My sisters and I will get the protection spell cast for you and your girls. Then we'll have a spell ready to vanquish our evil little friend. I'll call you once the spell is cast. It shouldn't be too long. We can get things written pretty quickly and other things to together."

"Thank you, so much, Piper. I owe you all one and I'm sorry," Dan said.

"You're forgiven. Call me if anything changes with you," I said.

"You got it and good luck."

"Thanks."

I hung up the phone. I set to work writing the protection spell for Dan and his girls. My sisters came back with her husbands and children. The men got the kids all settled while my sisters and I went to our duty as Charmed Ones.

Chapter 31

"Salvatore spell is written and ready," Phoebe said.

"Good," I said. "The protection spell is finished too."

"So we're going to wait until tomorrow…" Paige said.

_CRASH!_

"Piper!" Leo shouted.

"Down-stairs now," I said. Paige took Phoebe's and my hands. She orbed us all down-stairs. We orbed into the foyer. The front doors were wide open.

I saw the demon/warlock, Salvatore standing in front of them. I also saw Dan, his daughters and two other evil beings. They were demons or warlocks, but I had no idea which.

"The Famous Charmed Ones, I presume," Salvatore said.

"Yes," Paige said.

I looked at Dan and his daughters. The two demons or warlocks had hold of them both.

"I hear you were going to cast a protection spell on Dan and his daughters to protect them from me," Salvatore said.

"That's right," I said.

"Oh, such a shame, Piper. I have spies that can pose as something in his house and they shimmered to me and told me what was going on. I then went to Dan's place and my minions grabbed hold of his daughters and started asking him questions. He answered very quickly so nothing would happen to his sweet angels."

All our kids were up-stairs in rooms, sleeping.

"Speaking of sweet angels, how about you three go grab your kids?" Salvatore pointed at me and my sisters. Suddenly six other minions of his appeared. Two of each grabbed hold of Leo, Henry, and Coop. Two of each of these minions was powerful and strong enough to restrain our husbands.

Two of the demons got Henry down on the ground like a cop would if he had been chasing a criminal and was handcuffing him now. One used something on Coop to make it so he couldn't teleport out of the room. The two minions handling Leo had him down on the ground like Henry.

"Don't try anything stupid, Charmed Ones," Salvatore said. "Or your husbands will be killed. Now get your children."

"And what if we don't?" Phoebe said.

"Then you can say good-bye to your husband," A minion said.

"Do as our boss says or we will kill each of your husbands," Another said.

"I can easily heal any of them," Paige said.

Two people suddenly appeared. "Not on our watch," A Darklighter said, holding his crossbow in hand. His friend laughed standing next to him.

"Like I said," Salvatore said. "Go and get your children now!"

I exchanged looks with my sisters. The three of us then looked at our husbands and Dan's daughters.

"We'll be right back with them," Phoebe said.

"No orbing! Just walking," Salvatore said.

Paige nodded. The three of us walked up-stairs. We were at cross-roads. If we didn't bring our children to Salvatore he was going to kill our husbands.

"We need to say the spell to vanquish him," Phoebe said.

"We need Melinda to have the power doubled," Paige said.

"Let's get the kids and get them all down-stairs and standing near by. Wyatt can use his shield long enough to protect the kids while we say the spell," I said.

"What about our husbands?" Phoebe asked.

"We'll get the kids in one spot and then ask that our husbands be released. Then we use our powers to vanquish his minions other than the Darklighters and we say the spell to vanquish him."

"I don't know," Paige said. "Wyatt, Chris, Henry Jr. and I can all get hit with an arrow."

"Telekinetic orbing."

"Oh, right!"

"Let's do this."

My sisters and I got our kids. They wondered what was going on. I cradled Sadia in one arm and held Melinda in the other. Phoebe did the same with Prue and Preston. Paige held Little Henry close. Wyatt and Chris followed us.

"Mommy," Wyatt said seeing Salvatore, Dan, and his daughters being restrained.

"Its okay, Wyatt," I said.

An evil smirk popped on the lips of Salvatore. "Hello Charmed children." He said. "I'm Sal, Dan's friend."

"I should have known," Wyatt said. His shield quickly went up protecting me, my sisters, the kids, and himself.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you little man. You see if you try anything stupid with your mother and aunts, your daddy and uncles die!"

Salvatore motioned to bring Leo, Henry, and Coop into view. I looked at Wyatt and Chris. Their eyes widened in shock.

"Daddy," I heard Prue, Melinda, and Little Henry all say. Leo, Henry, and Coop were tied up now.

I looked at my sisters. They looked back at me.

"We have our children," I said.

"Good. Now give them to me and nobody gets hurt," Salvatore said.

"Release our husbands, first," Phoebe said.

"Bring the children over to me and I will."

"You have to let Rachael and Tanya go as well," Paige said.

"I will release everyone once the children are near me."

"Or, you can just leave the children alone and deal with us Charmed Ones!" I said.

"I want the children more."

"My children are more powerful than my sisters'." I was winging it now.

"Oh, I know Wyatt is powerful and Melinda. But Chris just possesses Whitelighter and witch powers like Paige and I don't know what Little Sadia can do."

"Sadia can freeze and move objects," Leo said. "She possesses two of the three powers needed for a Charmed one."

I looked at Leo.

"You don't want Prue or Preston," I said. "Sure they have cupid powers, but their witch powers are more important. Little Henry is a quarter witch, a quarter Whitelighter, and half mortal. He only has powers like Paige and Chris. Let my niece, nephews, brother-in-laws, and husband go and you can have my children."

Salvatore smiled. "You want me to take your own children to spare the rest of your family?"

"Yes. I do not care what you do with Dan or his daughters. I'd keep his daughters for you, because my boys like them. Wyatt would produce a powerful child of his own."

"You know I do like children and I am a sucker for young lovers. You have a deal."

"Release my brother-in-laws and husband first."

"Release the husbands."

The minions untied my brother-in-law and husbands. Little Henry quickly orbed out of Paige's arms and to Henry. Prue teleported to Coop. I met eyes with Coop. He nodded. He brought Preston over to him.

"NOW!" I said.

My sisters and I quickly said the spell to take out Salvatore. I still had Melinda and Piper in my hands. But we didn't need Melinda's power to double to magic. Salvatore vanquished with just the Power of Three times one. The demon/warlock vanquished and was gone.

His minions went to attack. It was a family effort with vanquishing the demons and warlocks. It was mainly Wyatt and me blowing them. The six that had held the husbands were gone. The Darklighters had left after Paige orbed both their crossbows into Phoebe's hands.

All the demons and warlocks were gone, except those that had Rachael and Tanya.

"Do anything and the little girls get it," One said.

"Rachael, Tanya," Paige said, holding one of her hands out one at a time. Both girls orbed to Paige, handling their hands.

Wyatt and I both quickly blew those two up. They were quickly gone. Phoebe and Paige moved over toward their husband and kids. Rachael and Tanya went into their father's loving arms. Leo came over to me and the kids. I had placed Melinda down on the ground so I could blow demons and warlocks up. Chris had held onto her. Sadia was in my arms still and she was crying.

"It's all right, sweetie," I said. "Everyone's okay."

"Is everyone okay?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes," Paige and Henry said.

"We're good," Leo said. He hugged me.

I looked over toward Dan.

"Is it over?" Rachael said.

"It's over, Rachael," I said. I gave Sadia to Leo. "My sisters and I got rid of the scary man who killed your mother."

"He killed Mommy?!" Tanya said.

"Yes," Dan said. "He had the car accident set up for your mother to die."

"Why?!"

"Because he wanted me, Chris, my sisters, and cousins," Wyatt said. "You know we have powers. He wanted to use us like he used your dad. And he wanted to kill my parents, aunts, uncles, and grandpa to get us."

"You mean my mommy died, because of you and your stupid family?!" Rachael said.

"Rachael," Dan said.

"Well, it's the truth. isn't it?" I asked. "You only came back, because of Salvatore. Now that he's gone, I think you should leave.

"I agree," Leo said.

"I don't think so," Dan said. "I should have you suffer the way my girls and I have without your wife!"

"I dare you to try and kill me, Dan!" I said.

"As do I," A sudden voice said.

The voice was very familiar. I looked and gasped. I saw my mom, Grams, and Prue.

"Holy shit!" Dan said.

"I trust you should leave, son," Grams said. "Your wife sent us here to tell you so."

"You know Isobel?"

"We're dead, Dan," Prue said. "Or are you that dumb?"

"He's that dumb!" Leo said.

I shook my head.

"Your wife says to take your girls and get the hell out of here and never come back," Mom said. "She's says to start anew and forget my daughters, their husbands, and children. Forget the magical world."

"That's a smart idea," Dan said.

"I'll help you," Another voice said.

"Sam," Phoebe and I said.

"I'll take you and your girls home and help you forget any of this ever happened. There is a magical way to do so," Sam said.

"Good then get us out of here," Dan said.

Sam placed his hands on Dan and the girls. He then orbed out.

"What the hell is going on?" Paige asked.

"We were sent here by the Elders and Isobel," Grams explained.

"They wanted us to get Dan and the girls out of the picture," Mom said. "Sam is going to use some memory dust and make them forget about demons and warlocks. They'll still know you all, but without powers."

"Isobel is going to visit Dan in a dream and tell me to leave San Francisco and never come back," Prue said. "He'll be out of your hair again soon."

Thank God, I thought. Exes were always trouble and Dan was a trouble maker. Good bye, so long, far well. Take your girls and get the hell out of my life.

Chapter 32

Everyone was able to get over the whole Dan and Salvatore chapter of our lives. Wyatt and Chris were sad at first, because they liked Rachael and Tanya. But they soon got over it when a new demon or two came after us all a few weeks later. They realized that Rachael and Tanya had only been pongs in a demon/warlock's scheme to harm their parents, aunts, uncles, and Grandpa.

Dan and his girls were gone. I did not see or hear from him again at the restaurant or when I went to pick the boys up from school. I hoped to never, ever see him again.

Another Halloween came and went the same with Thanksgiving and Christmas. Another New Year came and went as well. My all-time favorite month came, which was February. I loved February, because it had Wyatt's birthday, Melinda's birthday, Valentine's Day, and of course, Leo's and my wedding anniversary. We were coming up on our ninth wedding anniversary.

On Sunday, February 14, 2010, I was woken up at the crack of dawn. It wasn't Wyatt, Chris, or Melinda coming into the bedroom and waking it up. It wasn't Sadia crying either. No, it was my husband.

"Wake up, beautiful," Leo whispered into my ear.

I groaned. I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to sleep.

"Leave me alone," I said.

"No," Leo said. I felt his lips on my neck. "Come on, wake up, it's Valentine's Day."

I groaned. I turned and looked at my husband. "You do realize every other person in the whole freaking world celebrates this holiday. I find it to be the most annoying holiday, because everyone makes a big deal out of it."

"Come on, you know you love V-Day, Piper," He smiled. "You have always loved Valentine's Day."

"Okay, you got me. But why do you have to wake me up at the crack of dawn?"

"So I can do this."

He leaned forward and kissed me. His tongue slipped into my mouth, kissing me passionately. I gave a moan as his tongue moved around my mouth. Leo pushed me onto my back, moving on top of me. The clothes came off a few minutes later and Leo and I were making love.

It didn't last very long, because Sadia, who was seven months old, started crying.

"The downside to having a baby," Leo said, rolling off of me.

I gave him a quick kiss. I grabbed my robe, put it on and then headed to Melinda and Sadia's room.

"Sorry, Mellie," I said, walking into the room. I picked Sadia up from her crib and took her over to the changing table. She had a dirty diaper.

As I changed Sadia's diaper, I suddenly felt a pair of arms around my waist. I looked down to see Melinda.

"Good morning, Mommy," Melinda said.

I smiled. "Morning, sweetheart. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"I don't want to go back to sleep. I've had enough sleep."

It was true. It was a little about 7:30 in the morning and Melinda had been put to bed about 9 o'clock the night before.

"I haven't had enough sleep," I said. "I need more sleep."

"Okay, you back to sleep and I'll take care of Sadia."

I smiled. "You're too young and too little to take care of her alone. You can give her, her bottle, pacifier, and try to calm her when she is asleep. But you can't change her diaper or make her bottle yourself."

"When will I be old enough to do that?"

"In a year or two."

"That's a long time."

"I know. How about we go say good morning to Daddy? I know for sure he's awake," I said.

"Okay."

"Okay." I cradled Sadia in one arm and then picked Melinda up with the other. I walked back into Leo's and my bedroom. Leo was dressed.

"Well, good morning, Princess Melinda," He said.

"Good morning, Daddy," Melinda said.

Leo came and took her from me. I was still breast feeding Sadia, so I decided to take the time and feed her now. I went and sat down on the small sofa to feed her.

"Did you have a good sleep, sweetheart?" Leo asked.

"Yes," Melinda said.

"Do you know what today is?"

"It's Sunday."

"Yes, but it's also Valentine's Day."

"Oh, I love Valentine's Day."

"Do you have a Valentine?" Leo asked.

"Yes, you."

"Can't Sadia be my Valentine too?"

"No," Melinda said.

"There is only room for one little girl on Valentine's Day?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Sadia's my Valentine too."

I smiled to myself. I looked up at Leo. He looked over at me.

"So are you and Mommy the only two allowed to have two Valentines?" Leo asked.

"Yes."

"Well, that's not going to work out, because I have three Valentines. I have you, Sadia, and your mom as my valentines. There is plenty of Daddy to go around."

"And there is plenty of Mommy to go around," I said.

Melinda looked over at me. "No, you're too busy with Sadia."

"Oh, don't be like that, Mellie."

"Yeah," Leo said. "Mommy loves both her little princesses just like I love my little princesses."

"Once Sadia is done and after I get dressed, you can as much of my time as you want," I said.

"Okay," Melinda said.

I think I need to spend some one-on-one time with Melinda. I think there was a little bit jealousy there.

Chapter 33

Leo got the boys up a few minutes later. He got them and Melinda breakfast. After Sadia was done breastfeeding. I burped her and then placed her down in the middle of the bed with pillows around her. I then got dressed. After I was dressed, I picked Sadia up from the bed and put her back in her crib. I went down-stairs to the kitchen when her baby monitor in hand.

"Good morning, Mommy," Chris said.

"Morning, Mom," Wyatt said.

"Good morning, boys. Happy Valentine's Day," I said. I kissed them on the top of their heads as they sat at the kitchen table eating cereal. "Sadia is done with her breakfast and is sleeping again, Mellie. Now you can have as much of my time as you want."

"She'll need you again, eventually," Melinda said.

"No, I am going to be taking care of Sadia today," Leo said, suddenly. I gave my husband a look. "The boys and I are going to have so quality time together, while you have some alone time with Melinda."

"We are?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, okay, whatever you say."

I chuckled. "Melinda needs some quality, alone time with me," I said.

"Okay, that makes more sense."

I smiled. I kissed the top of Wyatt's head again. "Okay, do I need to provide any milk?" I asked.

Leo walked over to the fridge. He looked inside. "No, we have enough. But I recommend you providing more milk later when you get home."

"That I can and will do."

Leo and I joined the boys with our own breakfast.

"I have to go to the restaurant for a little bit this morning, Melinda, but after that you and I will do whatever you want," I said.

"Can I go to the restaurant?" Melinda asked.

"Yes, you can. I just need to talk to Steve and a few others. Then you and I will have our fun."

"I want to go to the toy store!"

Leo looked at me. I looked at him and then back to Melinda. "But you just got new toys and dolls for your birthday," I said.

"I know, but I'm a princess!"

"Oh, do you want to get stuff to dress up like a princess?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay, we can do that. Maybe we'll find a little something for your brothers too."

"Okay."

After breakfast, I got Melinda dressed and ready to go. I had no worries about leaving Leo and the boys alone with Sadia. My husband could handle the boys and the baby. The boys were very good when Leo or I was around. They liked to act up when they were with Dad or their aunts.

So I first headed to the restaurant. I talked with my manager and a few others. Then Melinda and I were off to the toy store.

"Okay, we'll get you a whole complete princess outfit," I said.

"Okay," Melinda said.

"Do you want to dress like a Disney Princess?"

"Belle!"

"Okay, let's see what they have for Princess Belle."

I got Melinda crown, dress, play shoes, and a play wand. All of which were Disney's Princess Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Melinda liked Belle, because they were both brunette.

After Melinda had her princess outfit, she dragged me to the boys' section. There we both picked something out for Wyatt and Chris.

"Is there a baby section?" Melinda asked.

"Why yes there is," I said.

"Let's get something for Sadia."

Sibling rivalries, I would never understand them between my children. I understood my _own_ sibling rivalries with my sisters.

Melinda picked out two soft toys for Sadia.

"Can we go to the park and swing on the swings for a little while, Mommy?" Melinda asked as we were leaving the toy store.

"Sure, whatever you want to do, honey," I said.

I got Melinda loaded into the car and then drove over to the park. Melinda dragged me all the way from the parking lot and to the playground. I got her into a swing and pushed her. She could pump with her own feet.

We were at the park for a long time. We took a walk and stopped at a hot dog vender for two hot dogs, a bag of chips, and two sodas.

"Oh, you have ketchup all over your face, sweetheart," I said. I grabbed a napkin and wiped Melinda's face. I then gave her a kiss.

"Thank you, Mommy," She said.

"You are always welcome. I still have to clean you up like a baby."

"No, I'm a big girl."

"That's right, you are. But you're my big girl and little princess. And you will always be those things. I love you and Sadia just the same. Sadia is a baby and can not really feed herself or go potty on her own like you. You were like Sadia once. Your daddy and I had to feed you, dress you, and change a diaper for you. Now you can use potty all on your own, feed yourself, and dress yourself. We do give you food, but you use the fork and spoon yourself. You can put your own clothes on.

"Just understand Sadia needs a lot more help with things compared to you and your brothers. All three of you are at the age you can do those things yourself. Sadia will be at the age to take of yourself too. But I will always be there for you if you are scared, sad, or sick. If you want some alone time with me or your dad, just let us know and we'll give you a couple hours or a whole day with just one of us or the both of us.

"I know it isn't easy having siblings at times when you want time with your mom and dad. I know Daddy and I do focus most of our time on one of your brothers or Sadia, but that is only, because Sadia needs us, or one or both your brothers need us. You know how you get some alone time with your aunts and Grandpa every so often?"

"Yes," Melinda said.

"Well, it is like that. Sometimes Daddy and I need to take care of Wyatt, Chris, or Sadia first. But then we will come to you and give you our time. Aunt Phoebe gives her time to Chris and Wyatt at times, but then she gives her time to you alone. Aunt Paige does the same thing. We all love you just the same. Every child is a blessing. I really wanted both you and Sadia before you were both born. Chris was a huge surprise, but I wouldn't trade him for anything. Wyatt is the same way. We thought he was going to be a girl, but he turned out to be a boy.

"One of my greatest accomplishments is you, your brothers, and Sadia. You are four of the greatest things I have ever done. The four of you and your daddy are the greatest things I have ever received. Without any of you, I would be lost. I lost my older sister and that was very sad and hard. But I had your daddy and other aunts to love and keep going.

"Understand?"

"I'm one of the greatest joys of your life and you love me no matter what," Melinda said.

"Yes. Now how about we go home and play dress up?"

"Okay!"

"All right, come on."

I threw Melinda's and my trash away. Then we headed back to the parking lot.

Chapter 34

Melinda was very happy about the time we spent together. As soon as we got home, Melinda was in her room changing into her new princess outfit.

By eight o'clock that night the kids were all tired and ready to go to bed. The nightly ritual began with baths. I took care of the boys while Leo took care of Melinda. Since I had spent most of the day with Melinda, the boys wanted me to give them their bath. I was fine with that.

By 8:45, the boys and Melinda were in bed fast asleep. Sadia was down for the night as well.

"Okay, now it's my turn to get clean," I said walking into Leo's and my bedroom.

Leo laughed. "Does that mean you're going to take a shower?"

"Yes, it does. Why?"

"I don't think you want to take a shower."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are going to be taking a bath instead."

"Am I now?" I grinned.

"Yes, it is Valentine's Day and we have yet to celebrate together," Leo said.

I smiled. "That is very true. Parent duties called as we were somewhat in the middle of it."

"Better it be the kids and not the Elders, right?"

I smiled. "Oh, yes, that was very annoying. But I don't have to worry about them anymore when it comes to you."

"No, you don't." Leo gave me a quick kiss. He then led me to the bathroom. The bath was already set up. The tub was full of water. There were candles lit around the bathroom.

"Do you need some help getting undressed?" Leo asked.

I chuckled. "No, I can undress myself. But if you want to help, feel free."

A huge smirk spread across Leo's lips. We had a little fun undressing each other. Then we got into the tub. The water was a little bit cold, so Leo turned the water on to make it warmer.

"This is just what I needed," I said.

"Good and there is no point of getting clean anyway. I'm just going to get you hot and sweaty anyway," Leo said.

"Are you now?"

"Yes, because I wanted to do that this morning."

"That's the life of being a parent. You get interrupted by the kids."

"Yes, but hopefully the kids will not need us until tomorrow morning," Leo said.

"Hopefully," I said.

"But until that time, I have you all to myself."

I smiled as Leo leaned forward and kissed me. As we kissed, his hands ran over my naked and wet body. My back was against his front. I moaned as one of his hands cupped one of my breasts and then another slid down between my legs. I moaned again.

I turned my body around to face Leo's. I crashed my lips against his, kissing him hard. My mouth opened wide as Leo's tongue slipped inside. My hand slid under water and to his manhood. Leo moaned as I grabbed hold of him.

"How about we move this to the bed?" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Leo said.

We got out of the tub. Leo drained the tub and blew out the candles. We then went into the bedroom and to our nice comfy bed.

Leo was quickly on top of me, kissing me. He lifted one of my legs and slid himself inside of me. I gave a moan. I always loved it when he first entered me. He began moving at a slow pace.

"Oh, baby, faster, please," I begged.

Leo moved very hard and very fast. I wrapped my legs around him. He pushed deeper inside of me, finding the right spot.

"GOD, LEO!" I screamed as I climaxed.

Leo chuckled. It took a second for me to realize what happened.

"Oh, no," I said.

Leo and I both stayed quiet as we waited for the sound of a crying baby, Melinda or the boys. There was nothing.

"You need to be a little quieter," Leo said, kissing me.

"Okay, fine, I'll just dig my nails into you and bite you to hide my screams," I said.

"Ooh, a little roughness, I like it."

I couldn't help but laugh. Leo laughed too. He kissed me.

"I love you so much," He said.

"Me too, Leo," I said. "I love you so much as well."

"How much?"

"I love you as much as the Cookie Monster loves cookies on Sesame Street and as much as Oscar the Grouch loves trash on the same show."

Leo laughed. "That works. Do you want to know how much I love you?"

"I already know. I have always known and will always know."

"Well, how about I show you how much?"

I smiled. "That works for me. I've gotten four kids that way."

"Me too."

"I think we should get a kitty cat or two."

"Why's that?"

"So our children can know the joys of pets. I miss Kit too."

Leo smiled. "Yes, well, we'll make sure the cats we get are not familiars so that way they won't run away to go do other things for other witches."

"If we get kittens we can make them our familiars."

"That is very true. I think a pet or two will do the kids some good. I know I loved having a dog when I was a kid," Leo said.

"I prefer cats. They are easier to take care of and do not bark at every little thing," I said.

"Two cats it is then. We'll do that this week."

"Sounds good," I said.

Leo kissed me. "Four kids and two cats that should be fun."

"That's what life is all about: family, friends, and pets."

"I prefer wives to family, friends, and pets right now."

"And I prefer husbands to all that as well."

Leo kissed me passionately on the lips. This led to us having some more fun. _Wink._

Chapter 35

"I have to say you are the best sister, Phoebe," I said.

"Let's face it I'm your kids' favorite aunt as well," Phoebe said.

"I wouldn't go that far," Leo said. "You are Melinda's favorite aunt, because your daughter is her partner in crime."

"When Sadia is old enough she and Melinda will be partners in crime," I said.

"I didn't need a partner in crime," Phoebe said. "All though, I know before I came along Grams said you and Prue were partners in crime."

"Very true."

"Yes, but you and Prue were partners in crime the second year as witches," Leo said.

"That is very true too," Phoebe said. "Oh, good times. Prue and I were always doing something together and then there was you and Piper off somewhere or something. Then Paige became my partner in crime."

"Yes, you two were always doing with while there was me with Wyatt and Leo, or me with Wyatt, or me with Leo," I said.

"Now there is Piper with Leo, Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, and Sadia," Leo said.

"And there is Phoebe with Coop, Prue, and Preston," Phoebe said.

"Are you and Coop going to have anymore kids?" I asked.

"Probably. I'm sure Paige and Henry are done after this pregnancy."

I smiled. Paige was almost twenty-eight weeks pregnant with twin girls. Phoebe, Coop and Dad were going to take care of the kids while Leo and I went away for the weekend. It was Thursday evening and our nine year wedding anniversary was on Monday. Leo and I were leaving tomorrow morning for our long weekend. We would be back on Tuesday.

"Okay, so Dad will get the boys to school and Melinda to preschool. I am to pick them up from both tomorrow?" Phoebe said.

"Yes, Coop says he'll get Sadia to Magic School with Preston," Leo said.

"Okay, then on Monday, it'll be the same thing all over again?"

"Yes," I said.

"Good. All right, I'm going to go home. I'll see you two when you get back. Have fun and be safe."

"We will and thanks."

"Anytime."

Phoebe gave both of us a hug and then headed out the door.

I looked at my watch. It was eight o'clock. "Okay, time to get the kids ready for bed."

"I'll do that. You make sure everything is packed for tomorrow. You are so much better at it than I am," Leo said.

"That I am." I have Leo a kiss.

We both headed up-stairs. He went to get the kids, while I went to our bedroom to make sure most of our stuff was packed and ready for our trip. We were going to Santa Barbara. Leo and I were ready to go except our toiletries.

I was so excited for our trip. I could not wait to spend four days—Friday, Saturday, Sunday and Monday—on the beach with no kids. I would take the kids to beach in San Francisco, but the four days on a beach in Santa Barbara would be just me and Leo. I had a friend who was lending us her beach house. My friend asked for a couple free meals from the restaurant every once in awhile for the exchange. It was doable.

But I had big plans for me and Leo when it was nighttime. A skinny dipping session was in the works.

Forty-five minutes later, I was saying good night to Melinda.

"Do you promise to be a good girl for me while Daddy and I are away?" I asked her as I tucked her in.

"Yes," Melinda replied.

"Good, you'll have fun with your grandpa, Aunt Phoebe, and Uncle Coop. Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry will be around too while we're gone."

"They're always around."

"That's right. Will you take care of Sadia for me or help take care of her for me?"

"Yes."

"Good." I gave Melinda a kiss. "Daddy and I are taking our cell phones with us, so I'll call every night to say good night, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." I gave Melinda another kiss. "Good night, sweetheart. Daddy and I are leaving very early tomorrow morning, even before you will wake up. But we'll say good-bye before we leave. Sound good?"

Melinda nodded her head.

"Okay, get some sleep, sweetheart."

I gave her one more kiss. I checked on Sadia, who was sound asleep in her crib. I then left both my girls to sleep. I went and said good night to the boys. They were sad Leo and I was going to be away for a few days, but they couldn't wait to spend time with Dad.

"If anything comes up, we are only a phone call away or an orb away. The orbing is only for Aunt Paige to do," I said.

"Okay," Chris said.

"Can we orb around the house?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, just do not coming orbing for me and Daddy," I said.

"Okay."

"Good. Now both of you look after your sisters for me too, okay?"

"No problem."

"Okay, Mommy," Chris said.

"Good." I hugged and kissed them both. "I'll see you boys before we leave tomorrow."

"Night, Mommy."

"Night, baby. Night, Wy."

"Night, Mommy," Wyatt said.

I turned the light off and then closed the door behind me.

Leo and I were up and leaving the house at six o'clock the next morning. The kids did not get up until 6:30. Dad arrived at the house as we were ready to leave. Leo and I woke up the kids to say good-bye like we had promised the night before.

"Remember I'm just a phone call away, sweetheart," I said to Melinda.

Melinda nodded her head. She did not want to be awake.

"I'll call you tonight to say good night. I love you."

"Love you too, Mommy," Melinda said.

I gave Melinda a kiss. I then let her go back to sleep. I said good-bye to the boys already. Dad was holding Sadia and bottle feeding her.

"You should be all set on breast milk for her when she needs a bottle," I said.

"Don't worry, honey. Sadia is in good hands," Dad said.

"I know. I just feel a little guilty leaving the kids."

"That is normal. They'll be okay. They'll have fun while you're gone."

"True. Bye, I'll see you in a couple days."

"Bye, honey. Be careful, Leo."

"You got it and thanks for taking care of the kids again," Leo said.

"Anytime."

Leo and I then headed out the door. We were driving to Santa Barbara. We wanted to get there early, settle in and start our fun.

Chapter 36

Leo and I arrived safely in Santa Barbara. I called my sisters and Dad letting them know we were alive and had had not been in car accident. Parents and siblings always worry. I understood that, because I was one of each.

We stopped at the grocery store before heading over to my friend, Shannon's beach house. We got enough food and drinks for the both of us for four days. I did not mind cooking at all while on our trip. I had planned our dinners in advance. Leo wasn't complaining about me cooking either. He preferred to eat in most nights and not go out when it was a special event like an anniversary, birthday, or holiday. I had to thank Grams for my awesome cooking skills. People do say the way to man's heart is through is stomach. That's true for me and Leo.

Leo and I got settled into the beach house by one o'clock. I made some lunch for us and we ate it out on the deck. As we had lunch, we listened to some music and I sang.

"_I'm your biggest fan._

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

"_Promise I'll be kind. _

_But I won't stop _

_Until that boy is mine._

"_Baby, you'll be famous_

_Chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_."

Leo just laughed at me. "That famous boy better be someone of the distant past," He said.

"Oh, honey, you know I'm talking about you. You and I are famous in the magical world," I said.

"You're kind of famous for 'working' with Agent Murphy of Homeland Security."

"That is true, but everyone has forgotten about that."

"Not necessarily," Leo said.

I nodded my head. "Do you want to do after lunch?"

"Let's take a walk."

"That's a good idea."

After we were done eating our lunch, we changed clothes. I changed into a bikini and put my hair up in a ponytail. Leo changed into swim trunks. Before we even left the house, we put on sun tan lotion. Sun tan oil was too oily. I'd like to get lathered in oil later, but not right now.

"Baby, you still look great in a bikini after having four children," Leo said.

"Thank you," I said. "I feel great. I've been training for when the next unwanted thing comes along."

Leo nodded his head. We walked by a couple of people. He knew I meant demons and warlocks. "And when are you doing this training?" He asked.

"When I'm with Phoebe and Paige."

"That makes sense. You three do get together a few times of week without the husbands or kids."

"Yes, we have been doing that since October. We all want to keep out hot bods and be prepared for the next attack."

"Yes, well, you and your sisters all have nice figures, especially Paige, even though is pregnant with twins."

"Can you believe that, twins?" I said.

"Henry is very excited. He likes the fact that he is going to have two daughters."

"Yes, having two daughters is a lot of fun. But have two boys is a lot of fun too."

"I always thought we would just have the boys. I never thought of really having Melinda. I'm glad we have her and I'm not saying I want to give her back."

"I know," I said. "The day after our wonderful night together after you returned from being gone, because of the Ultimate Battle, I had high hopes. Prue must have heard my prayers; because six weeks later, I found out I was pregnant with Melinda."

"Those same prayers were answered when you wanted Sadia as well. I wanted Sadia too. I wanted all our kids. I was very shocked when I found out about Chris."

"Oh, my God, I remember finding out myself. I had just come from Wyatt's room, because he was taking a nap. I go into my room and there are Phoebe and Paige. I ask what is going on and they are trying to tell me that I'm pregnant. They also tell me Adult Chris is our son. Gosh, that was so shocking."

"Tell me about it. And after our night in the other plane thanks to the stupid Darklighter, I thought of that night for months when I was with the Elders."

"I got over the shock of Chris a few days later. I was really excited. I knew it wasn't a good situation, because you had left one son behind. But I loved the fact that I was getting another great thing as result of our love. I also thought of that night too for months. I especially did when Baby Chris was growing inside of me."

Leo stopped walking, as did I. "It's hard to believe we went from then to now," He said.

"Yes," I replied. "But all that matters is you and I are together now. Demons and warlocks are going to come and go, but The Elders can't take you from me ever again!"

"Uh-uh, nope." He wrapped his arms around me, kissing me. He kissed me passionately; I opened my mouth wide for his tongue. I gave a moan. Leo got me as close as he could his body. We just stood there in each other's arms, kissing for the longest time. Neither one of us care for our public display of affection. We were a happily married couple and how many people could say for their first marriage.

"I love you," Leo said, finally pulling away from me.

"I love you too," I replied. I kissed him once more.

We then continued on our walk.

We were gone for a couple hours from the house. It was so nice. We went into the water a couple times and played around.

"Honey, you wouldn't believe how hungry I am," Leo said as we approached the house.

I chuckled. "I can hear your stomach. How about you let me get cleaned up first and then I'll start dinner for us."

"Sounds good."

Leo gave me a quick kiss and smacked me on the butt. It was his way of saying get inside and take a shower so I could start dinner. I'll tell when Leo was hungry he was hungry. It could be for food or for me. When he wanted food he got it, and when he wanted me he got me too.

I was in the shower for about fifteen minutes. Then I got out and dressed.

"Your turn to get cleaned up," I said to Leo.

"Good." He gave me a quick kiss. He then got in the shower himself.

I decided to make grilled chicken with some vegetables and a salad. As I made dinner, I made a quick call home to check on my babies. Phoebe answered the phone. Everyone was pretty much going to be at the Manor most of the time.

"How are my children?" I asked.

"They are doing great. The boys had a great day at school today. Melinda is having lots of fun with Prue and Sadia is just chilling with Preston."

I smiled. "Good. I just wanted to call in and check in. I'll call in a couple hours to say good night."

"Sounds good. Have fun."

"I am!" I hung up then and got back to making dinner.

"Who was that?" Leo asked, walking into the kitchen.

"That was Phoebe," I said. "I just wanted to make sure our children were okay and they are."

"Good. So what is for dinner, my lovely?"

"Grilled chicken with your favorite veggies, a salad, and dinner rolls."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, you make the salad for me."

"Yes, my specialty, the salad."

I laughed. "You're good cook too, Leo."

"That's because I had a wonderful teacher."

I smiled. "I too had a wonderful teacher. Her name was Grams."

"Yes, good old, Penny Halliwell."

"Oh, that reminds me. 'Hey there, Sun God.'"

Leo looked at me. "Paige told you?"

I nodded my head. "I thought I was the only Charmed One you liked."

"I did not know who she was then. Besides if I would have come across in the 60s, I would have been very happy, because you are way sexier than Paige or Phoebe. Plus you are my soul mate."

"Very true. Now make that salad. The rest of the food will be ready shortly,"

"Good."

Ten minutes later, we were both at the kitchen table, enjoying our dinner.

"So what are our plans for the next three days?" Leo asked.

"Food, sleep, the beach, sex, full body massages, skinny dipping and whatever else."

"I do like the sound of a full body massage, the skinny dipping and sex," Leo winked.

I giggled. "You like anything where I'm naked."

"It was the way God intended us to be. Otherwise babies would be born with clothes on."

I laughed. "Okay, how much have you had to drink?"

"Just a few sips."

I smiled. We were having some wine with our dinner. "Okay, good, I thought maybe you snuck some wine when I wasn't looking."

"No, I'd sneak some for you."

"Oh, Leo, you do not have to get me drunk to get into bed. All you have to do is give me a certain look or kiss me and touch me a certain way. That is how it has been our whole relationship."

Leo smirked. "Same here, baby, same here."

"Okay, dinner first," I said. "And then dessert."

"Good idea."

I smiled.

At 9 o'clock, I called the house to say good night to the kids. It was Friday, so they were allowed to stay up a little later. Wyatt and Chris were happy to say good night to me and Leo and then get off the phone. They were in the middle of a video game and wanted to get back to it. Understandable, they were having fun. That was very good. But Melinda wanted to stay on the line for a long time. I felt really bad when I got off the phone with her.

"My poor baby," I said.

"I know," Leo said. "She'll be okay, though. Her mommy will be coming home, I promise you that."

"Yes, thank you very much."

"Sorry, sweetie, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't," I said, kissing him. "I made peace with my mother's death a long time ago, just as I made peace with Prue's. Being a witch has its up sides."

"It does." He kissed me lightly on the lips. "How about we do some skinny dipping?"

"You read my mind."

Chapter 37

"You know I have never been skinny dipping until I met you," I said.

Leo chuckled. "Yes, you said that the first time we went skinny dipping. One of our late night trips to the beach when I had been gone for a long time."

"Yes, that was fun." I looked around to make sure there was no one around. "Okay, I think we're good."

I dropped my towel and hurried into the water. The water was cold as it touched my feet. I just ran into the water, not caring. My body would get used to it. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I smiled. I turned around to face my husband. My arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him passionately on the lips. Leo wrapped his own arms around me. He shot his tongue inside my mouth, tasting me. I gave a moan. I was definitely warm now.

"Warm enough?" Leo asked.

"As long as you hold onto me, I will be," I replied.

"As you wish." He kissed me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist. We weren't in the water too long, because sex wasn't very easy in the ocean. It was easier in a swimming pool. Yes, I had been a little slut in my day and sex in a swimming pool. A couple times were with Leo. I did a lot of things with Leo that I had never done before.

As soon as we were in the house, Leo and I were all over each other. We didn't even make it to the bedroom. We just went at it right in the living room.

The next day, I woke up at 11:30 AM. Leo and I were both in the bedroom. I smiled thinking back to the night before.

First, Leo and I were making love in the living room. Round two was in the hallway up against the wall. Round three was in the bedroom, but on the floor. Round four was when we were in bed and God…oh, my God, the things my husband did to me. There was also a round five and six.

My thoughts were interrupted by Leo's arm wrapping around me and kissing my shoulder. I smiled and turned to him.

"Good morning, Beautiful," He said.

"Good morning," I said.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I slept very well. Did you?"

"I slept great," He said, kissing me.

I smiled. "I think we are finally having that honeymoon we have always wanted."

"I thought we had it when we took that ski trip a few years ago."

"No, that was just a regular trip."

"Yeah, you're right. The number of times we did it last night that would definitely be newlyweds on their honeymoon."

I chuckled. "The spark is still there."

Leo chuckled. He leaned forward and kissed me.

Leo's cell phone started to ring. It was on the night stand. He had put it there before we went skinny dipping. Mine was not in the room with me. It was in the kitchen.

"_Home_ is calling. That can't be good," Leo said. "Hello…Oh, hi, Phoebe."

I looked at Leo.

"Is everything okay?" Leo asked. "Good…Oh, she did, did she…Well, put her on…Hello Melinda, sweetheart."

I smiled. Melinda just wanted to talk to me or Leo.

"Let me put you on speaker phone, sweetheart, and then you can talk to both your mom and me." Leo pressed a button on his phone. "Okay, sweetheart."

"Hi Melinda, baby," I said.

"Hi Mommy," Melinda replied.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes, but I miss you."

"I know, honey. I miss you too. Are you taking care of Sadia for me?"

"Yes, Grandpa let me give her, her bottle this morning."

"Oh, good. Are your brothers behaving?"

"Yes."

"Good," Leo said. "They like to misbehave when Grandpa or Aunt Phoebe is around, because they'll let them get away with it."

"When are you coming home?"

"Awe," I said.

"Oh, it'll be a few more days before we're home, sweetheart," Leo said.

"Yes, but like I said before we left, we are only a phone call away. You can call us everyday to talk if you want, but we won't be home until Tuesday."

"Why?" Melinda asked.

"Sometimes Mommies and Daddies need to get away for a few days and just spend time with each other," Leo said.

"But I miss you!"

I could hear sobbing. I took Leo's phone from him.

"I know you miss us, sweetheart," I said. "We miss you too. But we really need some alone time. You know how Ariel from the Little Mermaid and her husband, Eric have their daughter Melody."

"Yes."

"Well, sometimes Ariel and Eric needed to be alone and not have Melody right there. That doesn't mean they didn't love her and miss her whenever they went somewhere. I'm sure Belle and Beast in human form needed time alone too. I'm pretty sure they had children. Also think of Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) and Prince Phillip, Aurora needed to give Prince Phillip an heir to the throne. I'm pretty sure they also needed some time alone away from their kids.

"Parents just need to get away and have adult alone time. You know whenever you stay with Grandpa or one of your aunts that is your daddy and me wanting adult time alone. It is the same way when Prue and Preston or Little Henry stayed with us. Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe want some alone adult time with Uncle Henry and Uncle Coop."

"Why couldn't you have done that and then you'd be there today?" Melinda said.

I gave Leo a pleading a look. He took the phone from me.

"Put Aunt Phoebe on the phone for me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Hello," Phoebe said.

"Hey, Phoebe," Leo said.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Can you get some of Piper's perfume and my cologne and spray Melinda's favorite stuffed animals and dolls with it?"

"Sure. That is a very good idea. Poor little one really misses you both. I know how that feels missing your mommy and daddy."

"I do too," I said.

"Oh, hello, Piper. Am I on speaker phone?"

"Yes, its how we've both been talking to Melinda."

"Well, that is a smart idea too. Okay, is the cologne and perfume in your bathroom?"

"My cologne is," Leo said.

"My perfume is on the dresser or on my dressing table," I said.

"Okay, I got it. I'll go do that right now. Here talk to Chris."

"Hi Mommy and Daddy," Chris said.

"Hey bud," Leo said.

"Hi baby," I said.

"Are you having fun with Grandpa and Aunt Phoebe?" Leo asked.

"Yep. Melinda is very sad, though."

"Aren't you sad that we're gone?" I asked.

"I am, but I know Mommies and Daddies need to get away sometimes. Daddy told me and Wyatt that the night before you left," Chris said.

"Well, Daddy is very right. Can you cheer Melinda up for me?"

"Yes, Wyatt and I are trying to. He wants to talk to you."

"Okay, go head and give him the phone," Leo said.

"Hi Mommy and Daddy," Wyatt said.

"Hey slugger. Are you okay with us gone?"

"Yes, because I know you'll be home in a few days and not a few months."

I chuckled at that. Leo did too.

"Oh, I would never leave you and your siblings for a few months," I said. "I'd take you all with me wherever I'd be going."

"I think next time you should just take Melinda," Wyatt said.

"That wouldn't be fair to you and Chris," Leo said.

"We'd be good as long as we were with Aunt Phoebe or Aunt Paige."

I smiled. I'm so very glad Wyatt loved it when he was with his aunts.

"Here's Aunt Phoebe. I'll see you when you get home," Wyatt said.

"Okay," Phoebe said. "That has seemed to help Melinda, because she's hugging the two things I sprayed."

"Good," I said. "Is anyone sleeping in our bedroom?"

"No, Dad took the guest room. Coop and I stayed at our place last night. But we just got here super early with Prue and Preston."

"Okay, that works. If Melinda wants, let her sleep in our bed. You could even get the boys to sleep in it too if they wanted, or have Little Prue in there with her."

"What if the girls and I sleep in your bed?"

"What about Coop?" Leo asked.

"No, Melinda would be more comfortable with me and Prue."

"Okay, do whatever," I said. "Just help my daughter feel better."

"She seems to be doing okay. I'll let her talk to you one more time."

"Hello again, Mommy and Daddy," Melinda said.

"Hello again to you too," I said. "Does the smell of my perfume and Daddy's cologne help you a little with us being gone?"

"Yes."

"Good," Leo said. "If you want you can sleep in our bed too. You could get your brothers to sleep with you. Or even Aunt Phoebe suggested herself and Prue."

"Aunt Phoebe and Prue. Aunt Phoebe is like Mommy."

"Very true," I said.

"Okay, let you go have your alone time."

"All right, we love you, sweetheart," Leo said.

"Yes, and you can call us again if you want. I will call again tonight to say good night," I said.

"Okay, bye," Melinda said.

"Bye, baby."

"Bye," Leo said. He hung up the phone then. He looked at me.

"We might have to cut the trip short," I said.

"Why?"

"Because of Melinda. I don't want her to be sad. The smell of perfume and cologne can only do so much. Plus sleeping in the place they people you miss sleep can only last so long too. Believe me she'll start to cry and be begging for us to come home."

"Sounds like you know how she feels."

"I do, Leo. I did it with my parents, Grams, Prue, and you. Sometimes the real comfort is the real person being there. The boys, Little Prue, and Phoebe might help Melinda with that, but after awhile you want the thing you miss the most and once you have that, you're fine."

Leo nodded his head. "Okay, how about this? We have lots of fun today and go home tomorrow afternoon? Then on Monday, we both stay home from work and spend our anniversary together."

"Perfect and thank you."

"You owe me, because I was really looking forward to the few days away from home."

"Oh, I know exactly how to make it up to you," I said.

"Do you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Mm-hmm." I climbed on top of him and kissed him passionately on the lips. I ran my hands down his body and to manhood. Leo moaned. "Does that feel good?" I asked.

"God, yes," Leo groaned.

I slid down his body, my hands still on his length. I soon took him into my mouth.

"God, Piper," He moaned.

Leo ran his hands through my hair. He grabbed hold of all of it, making it so none was in the way of what I was doing. It wasn't in the way at all.

"I'm going to cum," Leo said.

"Well, that's just too bad," I said.

Leo glared at me. I smiled. I moved up his body, kissing him hard. I grabbed hold of him and slipped him inside of me. I moaned against his lips. Leo lay back on the bed as I slowly began moving up and down his length. His hands went to my hips, guiding me at the pace he liked and which drove me crazy.

"You feel so good, Piper," Leo said.

I just moaned as Leo suddenly pushed me onto my back and began moving very hard and very fast inside of me.

"God, yes, Leo!" I screamed. "Right there, baby! Right there!"

My arms and legs wrapped around him. Leo pushed a little bit deeper inside of me, definitely finding the right spot.

"PIPER!" Leo cried out as he came inside of me.

I dug my nails into Leo's back as I came myself.

Leo kissed me. Do you want to go home tomorrow morning?" He asked.

I smiled. "No, the afternoon is fine. But I do need some food."

"Me too. How about some lunch since it almost noon?"

"Good idea. Then we'll go out on the beach, okay?"

"Whatever you want."

I smiled. I kissed Leo.

Leo and I had lunch. Then we went and lay out on the beach for a little while, getting tanned.

"Maybe on Monday after we get the boys to school and Melinda to preschool we can spend the time in bed until its time to pick them up," I said.

"Oh, I like that idea. Maybe we could still get Phoebe to pick them up. But we'll have to get Sadia somewhere," Leo said.

"Magic School. Nobody but our family has to know we're back in town."

"Ooh, I like it. Melinda will be much happier knowing we're at home while she's at preschool and I'm sure if we asked her to; she'd keep us being home a secret."

"She'll be very happy that we'll be home tomorrow."

"Yes, I think we are better off just doing one night or two at a time until she old enough that we can really be gone for a long time," Leo said.

"Don't say that. I love being here with you, but I miss my babies."

"Well, we know they miss us. I miss them too."

"Next time we bring the kids with us, but make sure we get them to bed early and have a sound proof room or wall," I said.

Leo chuckled. "That would work too. Of course, as we both get older the sex drive will slow down just a little."

"True, but that is why they have medications to help with your sex drive when you're older."

Leo chuckled. "I love you so much."

"I was never this dirty until I met you."

"Glad I bring out the best in you."

I smiled, kissing him.

"I'm getting warm, how about you?" Leo asked.

"Yes, I am, actually," I replied.

"Come on, let's cool off."

Leo and I both got up and wondered into the water. It was cold like it had been the night before but it was nice. Leo and I didn't go too deep into the water.

"Maybe we should just keep the kids home Monday and take them to the beach. We can go late in the morning and stay for a few hours. Then we can go home, get everyone cleaned up and put down for a nap," I said.

"That would work, actually. Take the kids out the sun for any length of time and they're ready to sack out," Leo said.

"Exactly."

"We are so mean."

"No, we're just planning some time to spend with our kids and then going home and having our fun."

"True. At least we spend time with our kids unlike some people in the world who should not even reproduce."

"You are so right. I hate people who do not give a damn about their kids. My dad was absent from my life for a long time, but he's in it now and my kids have a grandparent to know. And I say people should have as many kids as they want as long as they can take care of them and do not need assistance from the government."

"That is very true. Is this also a hint you want more kids?"

I shook my head, but had a huge grin on my face.

"Piper, is there something you need to tell me?" Leo asked.

"Yes, I'm six weeks pregnant."

Leo smiled. "You are so amazing you know that?"

I smiled. He hugged and kissed me. "We'll wait until you are twelve weeks to tell anyone again."

"Sounds good. I will not lose this child. I will only let nature do that. But if we do make it to twelve weeks, we are at a high risk for birth defects."

"Many women are having kids into their forties and they're having healthy babies. A lot of actresses are those women. But we'll wait and see."

"If I do have a miscarriage or anything, I'll know its Mother Nature's way saying it wasn't meant to be."

"Don't think like that, honey. Let's be happy and if anything happens we'll be sad and upset then."

"Good idea."

Leo smiled. He kissed me. "I can not believe you are pregnant again, though."

"Well, I haven't been on the pill, because I'm breast feeding Sadia, and condoms are not one hundred percent effective."

"I knew I should have gotten that vasectomy after Sadia was born."

"Hey, that is so mean! That is like saying you're not happy I'm pregnant."

"I am, baby. I'm just teasing. Every child is a blessing."

"Yeah, the question is how we tell everyone if we make it to twelve weeks."

"We just flat out tell them. It's our child, not theirs. Plus our marriage is good. We're happily married and love each other."

"You're right. I'd be more concerned about our current children than my sisters and father."

"We'll work on it."

Chapter 38

Leo and I headed back to San Francisco on Sunday morning. The kids were going to be very happy when we showed up two days early. Leo and I had enjoyed the rest of time at my friend's beach house. I have Leo his full body massage the night before and he really enjoyed it.

Leo and I arrived home at 2 o'clock in the afternoon.

"Hello, hello," I shouted walking into the Manor, Leo behind me.

"MOMMY!" Melinda squealed with delight. She came running from the living room and to me.

"Oh, there she is," I said. I quickly picked Melinda up and hugged her.

"Mommy, Daddy," Chris said, running over to us.

"Hi Chris." I gave him a hug. Melinda was in Leo's arms.

"Mommy," Wyatt said.

"Hi."

"What is going on?" Dad said, coming down-stairs. "Sadia is taking a nap."

"Mommy and Daddy are home early," Melinda said.

Dad stopped in his tracks when he saw both me and Leo. He smiled. "I thought you weren't coming home until Tuesday."

"I was sad, because my little girl was sad," I said. "I convinced Leo to come home early."

"Yes, she did, but we have plans with the kids tomorrow," Leo said.

"That's good. Well, welcome home." Dad gave me a hug and kiss.

"Thanks, Dad," I said. "You said Sadia is taking a nap?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Melinda, do you want to come with me to see your sister?"

"Yeah," Melinda said.

I picked Melinda up and then carried her up-stairs to her and Sadia's room.

"I got Daddy to come home early because of you, just so you know," I said.

"Thank you, Mommy," Melinda said, hugging me.

"I'm very glad you're happy. I know how it feels to miss your mom and dad. Of course, my poor mom died when I was a little girl and my dad wasn't around, because my grandmother was mean to him. But you are very lucky, because you have both me and daddy."

Melinda didn't say anything. She just kept hugging me. It made me smile. I pushed the door open to Melinda and Sadia's bedroom. I walked over to the crib. I smiled. Sadia was lying down, drinking a bottle.

"Hello Sadia Rose," I said.

Sadia smiled at me.

"Can I put you down to pick up Sadia?" I asked Melinda.

"Yes."

"That's my girl." I put Melinda down and then picked up Sadia. "Mommy missed you. I missed you and Melinda the most."

Melinda giggled.

"Mommy likes us better, Sadia."

"No, I just missed my little girls the most. I missed your brothers, but they are a little bit older to be able to get through a few days without your dad and me. They had to do it quite a few times before you were born."

"Whatever you say, Mommy."

I smiled. I gave Sadia a kiss and then put her back in her crib. I gave her, her bottle to finish and go to sleep for her nap.

"Come on, Melinda," I said. Melinda walked over to me and I picked her up again. I then walked out of the room with her. I took her into Leo's and my room. He was in there with the boys. "Look it's a Halliwell-Wyatt family union."

"The best kind there is," Leo said.

I put Melinda down. She quickly ran over to Leo. He picked her up.

"Are you going to run back and forth between me and your mom the rest of the day?" Leo asked.

"Yes," Melinda said.

"Okay, just wanted to clear that up."

I smiled. I hugged both Wyatt and Chris. "What do you boys say to skipping school tomorrow and going to the beach with your dad, me and your sisters?"

"Yes!" They both chorused.

I smiled. "Okay."

"Cuddle time," Melinda said.

"Now I like the sound of that," Leo said.

"Me too. Come on, boys," I said.

We all got on the bed together.

"We need Sadia, Mommy," Melinda said.

"Yes, we need Sadia," Wyatt said.

"Okay, I'll go get her," I said.

I got up from the bed and went into the girls' bedroom.

"Mommy's back," I said.

Sadia cooed. I picked her up and then headed back into the master bedroom. Leo, Melinda, and the boys were waiting for us.

"My turn with Mommy again," Melinda said.

"Okay, then I'll take hold of my other princess," Leo said.

I handed Sadia over to Leo. I then grabbed hold of Melinda and started tickling her. She giggled.

"Tickle attack," Wyatt said.

He and Chris started tickling Melinda. Leo and I smiled as we watched our sons playfully torture their little sister.

"I have something to tell you, kids," I said.

The boys stopped torturing their sister and looked at me.

"Are you okay, Melinda?"

"Yes," Melinda said. "What do you have to tell us?"

"I'm going to have another baby," I said.

Wyatt and Chris's faces lit up.

"I'm going to have another younger sister?" Melinda asked.

"Maybe. It might even be a boy and not a girl."

"Ooh, another little brother would be so much fun," Wyatt said.

"Yeah, because I would have a little brother," Chris said.

"No more boys," Melinda said. "More girls."

I smiled at that.

"You need to know something as well, kids," Leo said.

"What?"

"We have to take very good care of your mom for the next month and half. We want to make sure she makes it twelve weeks in her pregnancy. In the first eleven to twelve weeks, a woman has a right change of losing the baby. That was why we waited so long to tell everyone when she was pregnant with Sadia."

"That is so sad," Wyatt said.

"It is, but I wanted you and your siblings to know I'm pregnant, so everyone can get used to the idea of a fifth Halliwell-Wyatt child," I said.

"I can tell Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige?" Chris asked.

"No, I'm going to do that. Once I talk to your aunts and Grandpa. Then you can go bragging to anyone you want, okay?"

"Okay."

"And you, Princess Melinda, just because there is going to be a new baby in the house does not mean I love you any less, okay?"

"Same here," Leo said. "We love everyone."

"If it's a girl, can I help name her again?" Melinda asked.

"Of course you can," I said. "And you can do the same if it's a boy."

"Can we too?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," Wyatt said.

"Of course. But do not give your hopes up," Leo said.

"Okay," The boys said.

Leo meant that by _if _I had a miscarriage. I was praying to God I didn't.

I was only six weeks. I had to make it to twelve weeks. I could make it that long. I would everything possible to not be stressed. I would rest a lot too. I'd tell my staff at work I was pregnant. They would do everything possible to make it so I wasn't stressed either. I'd give Melinda lots of alone time so she would be happy no matter what. She had no problems with her brothers. She was just jealous of Sadia at times.

We all got jealous and annoyed by sisters. Trust me. I knew it. But I would everything in my power to make my little girls happy.

Chapter 39

Well, I asked the boys and Melinda to keep quiet about me being pregnant. The boys were good about not telling their aunts, uncles, or my dad. My sweet little Melinda was good about keeping the secret as well. Leo and I were both very surprised at that.

I did tell my staff at the restaurant. I told them I was pregnant, but I was keeping it secret until I reached my twelve week. They all understood. My manager and assistant manager were awesome and tried everything in their power to solve any small problem. They came to me when there was a huge problem. Those problems I could solve. There were not a whole lot of those, though.

Leo and I invited the whole family over for dinner one night once I had made it into my twelve week of pregnancy. It had been what we did to tell everyone I was pregnant with Sadia.

Paige was thirty-three and half weeks pregnant with her twins. She was ready to have them and it wouldn't be surprising if she had them in the next few weeks. Twins came tended to come early, usually a little bit earlier that single births. But Paige was getting as much rest as she could. She cut down on some of her Whitelighter duties and some Elders were not too happy about that.

Oh, Paige snapped back at them, though. "I'm going as far as I can in my pregnancy with my twins, so they won't have to be in the NICU for so long if they are born before thirty-seven weeks," She had said.

I was very, very proud of her. Leo was too.

"Are you hanging in there, Paige?" Dad asked.

"Yes, I am," Paige replied. "I'm sitting with my feet propped up or lying down whenever I can. I most sit with my feet propped up, though."

"We're spoiling her, Dad," Phoebe said. "We make her sit in the attic with her feet up when we're looking at the book."

"Well, we want Hannah and Valerie to stay inside of their mom as long as possible," I said.

"Yes, and I thank you," Henry said.

I looked at Leo.

"Okay, let's get the real reason why everyone is here for dinner," He said.

Everyone looked at me.

"This isn't just a regular family dinner?" Dad asked.

"Nope."

"Oh, no," Phoebe said. "Is there a new demon or warlock at large?"

"Knock out wood," Paige said, knocking on the table.

"No, this has nothing to do with demons, warlocks, or any evil being of any kind," I said. "It's not even witch related. It's more family related. The Halliwell-Wyatt family is getting bigger."

"Holy crap, you're pregnant again?!" Phoebe said.

"Yes."

"Oh, my God, Piper," Paige said. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"When did you find out?" Dad asked.

"I'm twelve weeks along, Dad," I said. "I found out back in February, but I wanted to wait, because of my age and all that."

"That was the same reason with Sadia, wasn't it?" Coop asked.

"Yes," Leo said. "We did tell the kids and they've known for six weeks."

"The kids know?" Paige asked.

"Yes," I said.

"And Melinda was able to keep a secret. That is very shocking. She inherited Aunt Phoebe's blabber-ness."

"Hey!" Phoebe said.

I laughed. All the kids were in the living room. I just brought food home from the restaurant. We gave the kids their meals and they all went into the living room to eat and watch a movie. It was just easier that way. Of course, Preston and Sadia were at the table with us.

"Congratulations, Piper and Leo," Coop said, trying to keep his wife from saying something nasty back to her younger sister.

"Yes, congratulations," Henry said. "I hope you can handle five kids."

"I already am," I said.

Leo glared at me.

"I'm just kidding, baby." I kissed him.

"Might I suggest a better method of birth control?" Phoebe said.

"Hey," I said. "Mind your own business when it comes to that subject."

"Yeah, that is getting taken care of," Leo said. "I think five kids is enough. The plan was to get two cats, but then I'm informed some days later that she's pregnant."

"Oh, Leo, don't hide it," Dad said. "I can tell you are very excited. What's one more little blessing from God?"

"Yes, he's very excited, Dad," I said "Everyone is, especially Melinda."

"Good."

"Any hopes for a particular sex?" Coop asked.

Leo and I looked at each other and shook our heads.

"No, we'll take a boy or girl. We have two of each already," Leo said. "Chris wants a boy. Wyatt doesn't really care. Melinda would like either. She thinks having a little brother would be nice, but she'd love another little sister."

"I've been spending a lot of time with her as of late," I said. "We don't want her to be jealous."

"Take her to some of your doctor's appointments," Phoebe suggested. "Plus do spending time with both Melinda and Sadia."

"That would work. Melinda is getting better with Sadia too," I said. "I feel if this baby is a girl, she might be even more jealous."

"Your mom and I had the same problems with you and Prue when Phoebe was born," Dad said. "Sibling rivalry and jealousy happens."

"We had the problem with Wyatt when Chris was born, but when Melinda was born the boys were fine."

"That was because Melinda was a girl. Sadia's the new baby girl and then if the new baby is a girl, she is going to be the new baby girl," Paige said.

"Melinda loves spending a lot of time with Piper, doesn't she?" Henry asked.

"Yes," Leo and I both said.

"Piper, you should show her what being an older sister is all about with one little sister and then two little sisters."

"That's an idea," Leo said. "You were once the middle child was well; you can show her what that is all about too."

I nodded my head. It made sense. I could tell Melinda what I loved about being about an older sister of one sister and then two sisters. I could also tell her what I had loved about being the middle child. My mother said I was the heart of our family with me, Prue, Phoebe, and Grams.

I smiled. It was a Friday evening. I decided I was going to take both Melinda and Sadia somewhere with me tomorrow. It would be a day with my girls. It was needed. Leo could also have a day with his boys.

"Okay, Melinda, Sadia, and I are going to do something tomorrow, just as girls," I said.

"Great idea," Phoebe said.

"You can have a day with the boys," I said to Leo.

"Sounds good," Leo said. He kissed me.

"Careful she might get pregnant again," Paige said.

"You're one to talk," I said.

"Hey, my girls are identical twins."

"Fraternal twins are conceived in the same instant as an embryo can split into two for identical twins," Phoebe said.

"You know women who get pregnant at thirty-five years old and older have a high chance of having twins," I said.

"Yes, I did know that."

"Me too," Paige said.

"Is there something you need to tell me, Piper?" Leo asked, looking scared.

"No, no. There is only one baby inside of me," I said.

"Good," He said. He looked over at his brothers-in-law and mouthed, "Thank God!" Coop and Henry laughed.

I shook my head. I was not pregnant with twins. There was only one little baby growing inside of me.

Chapter 40

"Guess what we're doing tomorrow, sweetheart," I said later that night as I tugged Melinda into bed.

"What?" Melinda asked. There was lots of excitement in her voice.

"You, Sadia, and I are going to have a Mother-Daughter Day."

"No Daddy, Wyatt or Chris?"

"Nope," I said. "Daddy and your brothers are going to have a Father-Son Day. Then on Sunday you get to spend the day with your dad. The boys will spend Sunday with me. It sounds like a custody arrangement."

"What is custardy?"

I smiled. "Custody. It is something you do not need to worry about. Daddy and I are very happy together. But you get alone time with me tomorrow and then alone time with Daddy on Sunday. Of course, Sadia is going to be there as well. I want some alone time with my girls."

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Melinda asked.

"Well, we can watch movies, go to the park, go to the zoo, play dress up and have a tea party. But Sadia is going to be with us the whole time."

"Okay. Can Aunt Phoebe and Prue come too?"

"Well, it will depend on what we want to do tomorrow."

"I want to stay home and do stuff."

"Okay that we can and will do. What do you want to do?"

"I want to play dress up and have a tea party. I want to play with my dolls and watch movies."

"Sounds good. I like the idea of staying in. Maybe we could even get some McDonald's for lunch."

"Yeah, I want a Happy Meal for lunch tomorrow."

"Okay, we'll do that. How about I read you a story to help you go to sleep?"

"Yes, but I want you and Daddy to tell me a story," Melinda said.

"And what story would that be?" I asked.

"How you and Daddy came to have me."

"Oh, well, let's get him." I got up and walked into the hallway. "Leo," I called.

"What?" Leo asked, popping his head out of the boys' room.

I smiled. "Princess Melinda would like us to tell her a story of how we came to have her."

"Oh, okay, I'll be right there."

I nodded. I walked back into Melinda and Sadia's room. I went over to Melinda. "He's coming, honey."

"Good," Melinda said.

A minute passed and Leo walked into the room. He walked over to me and Melinda. "You want me and your mom to tell you a story?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, what story would that be?"

"How you had me," Melinda said.

Leo nodded his head. "Okay, well, I had been kept away from your mom, aunts, and brothers for a few months. Your mom and aunts had to fight two witches. They did that and won, as always. But your mom and brothers spend a lot of time with me when I was back. Your brothers ended up sleeping with me and your mom for a couple nights before I got them to sleep in their own beds.

"After I got your brothers to bed, your mom and I were able to have some alone time. And in our alone time we made a baby, but we had no idea we were making a baby. It was a surprise to us."

"That baby was me, right?" Melinda asked.

"Yes," I said. "It took a few weeks before I knew I was pregnant with you. But when I found out and after seeing my doctor, your dad and I were very excited. It was also a lot of fun, because Aunt Phoebe was pregnant with Prue. We had both been longing for daughters and our prayers were answered. We got the daughters we wanted."

"Grams, Grandma, and Aunt Prue sent Prue and me, right?" Melinda asked.

"Yes, they did," Leo said. "We were very happy to have all of you. When your mom was pregnant with Wyatt, we thought he was going to be a girl, because your mom had traveled to future and seen that she had a daughter with me named Melinda. But that future had also had Aunt Prue alive, but the future changes with every move one person makes."

"Third time is the charm," I said. "We got our little girl as your third child. We were very excited. Your dad, I, and your brothers were so excited that you were going to be born into our family. I couldn't wait to hold you in my arms and love you forever. I couldn't wait to see you grow up into a mature witch and take on the world like me and my sisters have done. I prefer you as a little girl right now, though. You are so cute and adorable; I don't want you to grow up."

"No, I have to grow up and be a powerful witch like you, Mommy," Melinda said.

"You are already a powerful witch. You are the power of three in one person."

"Is Sadia a powerful witch?"

"Not as powerful as you," Leo said. "We only want you to be powerful because we need you as the older sister to take care of your younger siblings."

"That's right. Since Aunt Prue died I have been the older sister. Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige look up to me when they need an older sister. Sadia is going to look up to you when she needs an older sister we you both are older," I said.

"What about Wyatt and Chris?" Melinda asked.

"Sadia will find it easier to talk you about certain things we're your older. It will be girl stuff. Wyatt and Chris, you and her will both talk to about everything. Wyatt and Chris will make sure no guy breaks your heart and if he does, he will pay."

"Boys are gross! I can only stand Wyatt, Chris, Henry, and Preston."

"Good, please stay that way for twenty more years," Leo said.

"Leo," I said.

"Admit it. You want her to not date until she's like twenty-five."

"No, I want my daughters to have a better time in high school than I did. I want them to at least have one boyfriend in high school."

"Not me," Leo said. "I want all our kids to wait until they're out of high school before they have any relationships. I kind of want them to find the one on the first try."

"Sometimes it doesn't work out that way. Anyway, Melinda," I said. "But we were all excited to have you. I gave birth to you right in our bedroom." Tears came to my eyes. "I had been longing for so long for you that when I finally had you in my arms, I promised that I was going to love you and protect you until the day I died. And I'm going to do that, even with four other children around.

"You are my world, Melinda. But know this, I loved you first. I loved you before Sadia. And if this new baby is going to be a girl, I'll have loved you before her. But I will always love you even with four other children around."

"I'll always love you too, Mommy," Melinda said. She hugged me. Leo and I were both sitting on the floor by her bed.

I held onto Melinda tightly. I do not know where the tears came from. I knew Melinda did not find it easy at times with having a baby in the house and I did everything in my power to make her understand. But I wanted her to know that despite more babies coming into the house, she still meant a lot to me. I did not want sibling rivalry or jealousy.

I had seen how Prue and Phoebe were distant from each other for so long and then coming together, finally when we became witches. I had been distant from Paige too when she rejoined our family. It took awhile to accept her, but I did.

I did not want Melinda to do that Sadia. I wanted her to love Sadia right away. It had happened when Sadia for first born, but then things changed. I did not want the same thing to happen with the new baby even if it was a boy. I wanted all my kids to love each other and take care of each other like I did with Phoebe and Paige.

Chapter 41

My kids all had a good weekend spending alone time with each parent and a sibling of the same sex. I enjoyed my day with the boys, because we sat at home and practiced magic. Leo took Melinda and Sadia to the zoo. My day with Melinda and Sadia, mainly with Melinda, was playing dress-up, a tea party, McDonald's for lunch, and watching movies. Leo's day with the boys had been spent at the park.

One month later, I was four months pregnant and very horny! There was a certain time in a woman's pregnancy where she got really horny. I had had it with all my pregnancies. It sucked when I was pregnant with Chris, because I didn't have a guy. I had Leo for my horny phrase with Wyatt, Melinda, and Sadia. And I had him again for baby number five.

I got easily turned on when Leo was around. We had a plumping issue and Mr. Handyman (Leo) took care of it. That brought back many memories of fantasying of Leo and me when he had just been the handyman. I definitely got turned on when Leo was changing clothes or getting dressed.

"Well, all the kids are sound asleep," Leo said, walking into the bedroom one night. He closed the door.

"Good," I said. I sat on the bed, pretending to watch TV. I was wearing nothing but my robe.

Leo walked over to the dresser. He went into the draw where he kept his night clothes. He grabbed a T-shirt and pajama pants and threw them on the dresser. He then proceeded to change clothes. I got off the bed and walked over to him. He turned and looked at me as he saw me.

Leo went to speak, but I pressed a finger to his lips. He raised an eyebrow at me then. I slowly untied my robe. Leo watched. I then slowly opened it up, slid it off my shoulders and arms, and let it fall to the floor.

I smiled as I stood in front of my husband completely naked. A smirk spread across Leo's face.

"You said the kids are asleep, right?" I said.

"Right," He replied. He licked his lips as he looked me over.

I continued to smile. After four kids and four months pregnant with the fifth, my husband still loved my body. I knew he was thinking dirty thoughts.

I slowly walked away from Leo and go on the bed. I wiggled my finger at him, telling him to come to me. His smirk grew bigger. He just left his T-shirt and pajama pants on the dresser. He wasn't going to need them.

As Leo walked over to the bed, he took his undershirt off, undid his belt, and pulled it out of the loops of his pants. He dropped it on the floor.

I smiled once he was near me. I stood on my knees and grabbed hold of him. I kissed him hard on the lips. He moaned as my tongue penetrated his mouth. His hands run over my naked body. I moaned when he tried to slide a hand between my thighs. I grabbed hold of his hand.

"Oh, no, no," I said. "We're going by my rules tonight."

"And what are those rules?" Leo asked.

I smirked. "I'm in charge. I'm embracing the dark side."

"Mmm, I love it when you do."

"Good." I kissed him passionately. My hands went to his pants. I opened them up and slid my hands inside and over his boxers, teasing him. I then slid my hands inside his boxers. Leo groaned. I looked at him with a smirk. "Remember I'm in charge."

"I'll do whatever you say," He replied.

"Good. Take off your pants and boxers, and lay on your back on the bed."

Leo did as he told. His pants and boxers came off in less than five seconds. I smirked. He then lay on his back on the bed. I then climbed on top of, straddled his naked waist. I grabbed hold of his hard manhood and slid onto him. Leo and I both moaned as I did it. I then began to move.

I moved at a slow pace, teasing Leo. I did it as pay back for some of the times he moved at a slow pace to tease me. Leo sat forward, grabbed hold of me and moved me a little faster. I moaned. Leo's month went to one of my breasts. I rolled my head back as he sucked on it.

Leo pushed me onto my back, so much for me being in charge. I moaned as he pushed hard and fast into me. His lips crashed against mine as the fiction between us build up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He moved harder and faster inside of me.

Leo moaned my name as he came inside of me. I came as well.

I glared at Leo. "I thought I was in charge?" I said.

Leo smirked. "I'm sorry. You have to take charge and not tell me you're going to be in charge."

"Oh, okay."

"I'm taking charge."

Leo moved down my body and got between my legs. I moaned as his mouth was on my most sensitive area. "Leo…" His mouth felt good on any part of my body and this one of those times. Leo sucked and licked on my clitoris until I came.

"Piper, sweet Piper…My sweet Piper." Leo said kissing up my body and to my lips. I moaned against his lips as I felt his hand between my thighs. He slid two fingers inside of me and moved them. He thrust them hard and fast. He did until I came once more. He pulled his fingers from me and licked them clean.

Leo grabbed hold of my legs, spreading them more. He pushed himself into me, making me moan, as usual. He moved in and out of me. He moved at the slow pace he liked to tease me with. I moaned.

"Do I feel good inside you, baby?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied as he kicked his pace up at the fast pace that I loved. "God, yes!"

And I was gone in pure bliss of pleasure.

Chapter 42

The rest of my pregnant went smoothly. I kept busy. Well, my job and family kept me busy. There was always something going on with the restaurant. It was a place of business. I had to let two employees go, because I was receiving complaints from not only my other employees, but also customers. It was two servers and they were not being professional. They got the boot and I found two replacements and they were better workers.

My kids always kept me busy, because the boys were always dropped off and picked up from school. Melinda was going to preschool. Sadia went Magic School with Leo. But there was four them, almost five, so they were bound to keep me busy.

My sisters, nieces, and nephews kept me busy too. Paige had had her twin girls, Hannah Lynn and Valerie Joan Mitchell on April 20, 2010. Paige had made it all the way to thirty-six weeks. The twins were born via a C-section, because one of the babies was in a breach position. All was well when the twins had been born. They were both very healthy. They had both weighed a little over six and half pounds.

The demons and warlocks came and went as usual as well. There were good and bad parts about being a witch. The good parts were the powers and helping people and things. The bad parts were demons and warlocks, and having lost a few loved ones because of demons and warlocks.

But July came and the whole family celebrated Sadia's first birthday with me, Leo, and the kids. My sisters with their husbands and children, and my dad came to the Manor for food, presents, and cake. I just wanted family there for Sadia's first birthday. When Sadia was older, she could have birthday parties with friends, but right now she was too young to really care. She enjoyed the attention.

After celebrating Sadia's birthday, I decided it was time to prepare for the little bundle of joy growing inside my womb. We found out the sex of the baby. It was another girl! I was in my twenty-sixth week when we celebrated Sadia's birthday so we found out before Sadia's birthday.

I decided to turn our guest bedroom into a nursery. I did not want to disturb Melinda and Sadia with the new baby once she was moved out of Leo's and my room. I always kept my newborn in Leo's and my room with us for the first few weeks. It was usually after six weeks when that happened. Leo insisted on it after six weeks. He did that, because he knew we could usually have vaginal sex after six weeks from when the baby was born.

But everything got prepared and ready for baby number five. Everyone was excited. I was so ecstatic that the baby was another girl. It was just like my mom before Phoebe and I knew Paige existed.

Melinda was very excited for another little sister. She didn't realize how lucky she was to have one little sister, Sadia, until she saw her new cousins, Hannah and Valerie for the first time. Melinda embraced the life of an older sister. Sadia followed Melinda everywhere, because she was walking now as well. It was so cute and I loved it.

The boys' relationship with each other was still great. They had little sibling fights every now and again, but they loved each other and took care of each other. They did the same with their little sisters, looking forward to a third sister.

I was due October 13, 2010. But Alanna Nicole Halliwell-Wyatt decided to come when I was thirty-six weeks and five days into the pregnancy. There were no worries. We were past the premature birth status.

On Monday afternoon, September 20, 2010 at about 5 o'clock in the evening, I started having contractions. I was home and attempt to start making dinner for me, Leo and the kids. Leo was home from Magic School already. He was helping the boys with homework. Melinda and Sadia both colored and scribbled while their brothers worked.

I counted minutes between the pains I was having after the few feelings of it. I called Leo into the kitchen.

"Leo, I need you," I shouted.

He quickly came into the kitchen. "What's the matter sweetheart?"

"Alanna is on her way. We're going to have another baby soon," I said.

"Are you having contractions?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay, let's get you up-stairs. I'll call your mid-wife and then get your sisters here."

Leo grabbed onto my left hand and held it. He then wrapped his other arm around me. We both walked out of the kitchen.

"Wyatt and Chris, its baby time," I shouted as we walked into the dinning room.

"Alanna is coming?" Chris said running in from the conservatory. Wyatt followed him.

"She sure is."

"Alanna is coming, Melinda!" Chris shouted to his sisters.

"Finally," Melinda shouted back.

I chuckled.

"Chris, orb your mom upsets. I'm going to call her mid-wife. Wyatt alert your aunts," Leo said.

"You got it," Wyatt said. He orbed out then. Chris orbed me up-stairs.

Once Chris and I were in my room, I told him to go take care of his sisters for now. He orbed back down-stairs to them. I changed out of my clothes and into a nightgown. Everything fell into place then.

The kids were in the bedroom most of the time with me throughout the evening. The whole family showed up to the Manor for this event. I did the same when my sisters had their babies. My dad showed up too. We all got a huge surprise when Prue (my sister) showed up.

"I wanted to be here in person when you brought this child into the world," Prue said. "They didn't want me to come when you were having Melinda, because they thought that might have over stressed you."

I smiled as she mentioned the Elders. "That is understandable. I had been longing to see you then, but now I have already seen you like I see Mom and Grams."

"Yes." Prue kissed my forehead.

At 2:37 AM, September 21, 2010, I brought Leo's and my fifth child and third daughter into the world. Alanna Nicole Halliwell-Wyatt came into this world completing Leo's and my family.

Chapter 43

Life with five children was never a dual moment. They kept Leo and I busy the months following the birth of Alanna. We had a newborn (Alanna), a year old (Sadia), a three year old (Melinda), a six year old (Chris), and a seven year old (Wyatt). I think five children were going to keep Leo and me busy for many years. In some years we would add boyfriends and girlfriends to the mix. Then there would be daughter-in-laws and son-in-laws. Then finally grandchildren would be added.

Leo and I got up every morning and took care of our kids and each other. Weekdays while children were at school, day care or preschool we were working. Then in the evenings we would be taking care of children and each other again. Sometimes a child would get sick and would need to stay home from school, preschool or day care. Leo and I would usually be able to take shifts and take care of sick child or two. Magic School could not function most days without Leo. And there were times I also needed to be at the restaurant all the time.

But anyway, life turned into a routine with five children. The kids adjusted really well to having another child in the house.

The months passed from September all the way to February once again. We celebrated Wyatt's eighth birthday and Melinda's fourth birthday. But then it came to Leo's and my ten year anniversary. Ten years of marriage, can you believe that?

"Tell us the story of your wedding day with Aunt Prue again, Mom," Wyatt said.

"Yeah, this is one of my favorites of you and Daddy," Chris said.

"I don't remember hearing about it," Melinda said. "So you must tell it again!"

"Story! Story!" Sadia said. She was nineteen months old.

I smiled. It was the afternoon of Leo's and my wedding anniversary. We were all at Magic School and in Leo's office. I had Alanna, who was eight months old, in my arms. Leo was on the floor with Sadia and Melinda. Leo and I were talking while our kids were all playing around us or doing homework (Wyatt and Chris).

"Why doesn't Daddy tell it?" I said.

"Because they like hearing it from you," Leo smiled.

"Okay, okay, well, Aunt Prue had been having dreams while sleeping that she was at a grown-up place called a bar where only adults can drink beer and such. She had a dream of this really cute guy. He did not know her name. But Aunt Prue was not dreaming, she was really in Astral Projection Mode…"

I told that whole story. I had been super pissed when that situation actually happened. I looked back on it now and smiled. It was another thing of being a Charmed One, but stupid Prue was all about work, work and no play. Phoebe and I had been about work and school at that time, but we both had men to have some fun with.

I had thought then that maybe that had been a sign or something that maybe Leo and I shouldn't be together. I was wrong, though. Despite everything that has happened in my whole relationship with Leo, I wouldn't change a thing. I would go through all the heartache again knowing that it would all get better in time.

It did get better. My sisters and I won the Ultimate Battle. My sisters found love and got married. They have their own children and are as happy as can be. All my greatest desires in life had come to me all because of being a witch.

I had hoped to find the right man to marry and spend the rest of my life with him, despite the divorce of my own parents. I had wanted to be a mother myself, even after I had lost my own mother. _All_ my sisters and I had learned a long time ago that everything happens for a reason.

Everything in the course of my relationship with Leo had happened for a reason. I know it turns out great in the end, because we grow old together and end up spending our golden years playing Scrabble Charmed Style. I loved all that.

I had not imaged having five children. I thought maybe two or three. Hell, I even thought that I might only have one after seeing my future many years ago that Leo and I were married and had had a daughter. Destiny changed, though. It all changed the day Prue died. I am not sorry that destiny changed when she died. All my sisters are the same about this topic as well.

I had five children and a wonderful husband. I had a husband who loved me no matter what and he only ever wanted me. He never ever looked at other women. Even when I had been with Dan, he only ever looked at me.

Leo and I had an infinitive love. It was love that would last forever ever and ever.

The end!


End file.
